Love for You
by renakyu0324
Summary: Love for You from renakyu0209 / YeWook / GS / repost / lupa summarynya.. hehe.. / Chap 11 & 12 (end) are up / selamat membaca / sequel?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title : Love for You

Genre : GS, Romance, and litle bit Hurt

Rated : PG 17

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

\- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

\- Kim Ryeo Wook

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Park Ji Yeon

\- The other..

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. J

Summary : Menatapmu.. Mendengar suaramu.. Memberikan cinta untukmu.. Merupakan suatu hal yang indah.. Meski pun aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan semua..

Author PoV

"Annyeong haseyo.. Kim Ryeowook imnida.. Bangapseumnida yeorobeun!" yeoja manis yang kini tengah memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan teman-teman barunya.

Ya. Kim Ryeowook atau yang biasa dipanggil Wookie. Yeoja mungil berusia 18 tahun yang baru saja menjadi mahasiswi di Inha University. Dia baru saja lulus dari SMA dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

Dia gadis yang manis, polos dan juga ramah namun sedikit ceroboh. Dia disukai banyak orang. Tapi tidak dengan orang yang dicintainya atau lebih tepatnya suaminya.

Ya.. Yeoja manis ini telah menikah dengan namja yang terpaut 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Tidak ada orang lain yang tahu selain keluarganya sendiri.

Perjodohan. Itulah yang dialami olehnya. Sudah setahun dia menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang istri. Dia selalu berusaha menjadi istri terbaik untuk suaminya. Membereskan rumah, memasak dan menyiapkan semua keperluan suaminya adalah hal utama yang dilakukan olehnya setiap hari. Tapi semua itu selalu diabaikan oleh suaminya. Suaminya bahkan sering memakinya. Hampir setiap hari.

Orang tua mereka tentu saja tidak tahu. Yeoja manis ini lebih memilih diam daripada harus mendengar pertengkaran jika dia memberitahu semuanya. Terlebih lagi mertuanya selalu memperhatikannya. Meskipun mertuanya berada di luar negeri, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi Ryeowook setiap hari. Sedangkan orang tua kandung Ryeowook sendiri telah menetap di Australia dan jarang menghubunginya.

Dan saat ini dia masuk ke universitas tempat suaminya berkuliah juga. Tentu saja mertuanya yang mendaftarkannya. Di satu sisi Ryeowook senang karena bisa melihat suaminya di kampus setiap hari, tapi di sisi lain dia juga sedih mengingat suaminya memberikan peringatan untuk tidak mendekatinya dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya saat berada di kampus.

"Uwaa! Yesung oppa!" jerit para yeoja sambil berlari.

Ryeowook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yeoja-yeoja itu berlari.

"Haah~" gadis manis itu menghela nafas lalu pergi menjauh dari tempatnya.

Ryeowook PoV

Lebih baik aku berkeliling agar lebih mengenal lingkungan kampus ini berhubung aku mahasiswi baru di sini.

Aku terus berkeliling hingga aku menemukan sebuah tangga yang terletak jauh di belakang kampus.

Karena penasaran, kunaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

"Banyak sekali anak tangganya," gumamku.

Memang anak tangganya banyak, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang terus melangkah menapaki setiap anak tangga yang ada. Saat menginjak anak tangga terakhir, aku baru sadar kalau di hadapanku ada sebuah pintu.

Kuputar knop pintu itu. Dapat kurasakan angin sejuk menerpa wajahku ketika pintu terbuka.

Aku pun melangkah melewati pintu. Kulihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku.

Atap kampus. Tidak salah lagi ini adalah atap kampus.

Terlihat sepi, namun menyejukkan.

Tapi aku merasa atap ini selalu terawat. Hal ini dapat kusimpulkan setelah aku melihat ada taman kecil di salah satu sudutnya. Entah bagaimana taman itu bisa dibuat. Taman itu ditanami dengan mawar beraneka warna, lili putih, anggrek dan beberapa bunga hias lainnya. Tampak cantik.

Aku juga melihat ada semacam gazebo di samping taman yang dilapisi dengan kasur tipis berwarna putih lengkap dengan bantalnya.

Lucu sekali. Bagaimana bisa ada atap seperti ini? Aku berjalan ke arah balkon dan melihat pemandangan yang indah dari sini. Siang hari saja sudah indah begini bagaimana jika malam hari?

"Eoh? Nuguya?" suara seseorang mengejutkanku.

Aku langsung memutar tubuhku untuk melihatnya. Tampak olehku namja berperawakan tinggi dan berkulit putih pucat sedang berdiri di hadapanku sambil menatapku. Wajahnya tampan.

"A-ah.. Jeosonghamnida. Apa..ini tempatmu?" tanyaku agak takut sambil membungkuk.

"Um.." namja itu mengangguk.

"J-jeosonghamnida.. Aku..tadi tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini. Aku.."

"Ireumi muoseumnika?" potongnya.

"Nde?"

"Ireum.."

"A-ah.. Jeoneun.. Kim Ryeowook imnida," jawabku sambil membungkuk.

"Apa kau mahasiswi baru di sini?" tanyanya lagi sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"N-ne.." sahutku.

"Naneun.. Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun imnida," dia mengulurkan tangannya kehadapanku. Aku pun menyambut uluran tangannya.

Kulihat dia tersenyum dan melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"Tidak usah takut, aku sunbaemu. Aku mahasiswa semester lima jurusan sastra," ucapnya.

Dia beranjak ke arah gazebo lalu duduk di sana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini? Padahal sebelumnya hanya aku yang ke sini," ujarnya.

"Aku.. Tadi aku berkeliling kampus dan menemukan tangga, tidak tahunya tangga itu membawaku ke sini,"

"Jinjja? Waah.. Berarti mulai sekarang aku akan punya teman saat ke sini," namja bernama Kyuhyun itu tampak senang.

"Nde?"

"Selama ini aku selalu sendirian di atap ini. Tidak ada yang mau ke sini. Mungkin karena tempat ini jauh dari kampus utama," ungkapnya.

"Apa.. sunbae yang mengubah tempat ini?" tebakku.

"Um! Aku sengaja menanam bunga-bunga ini agar aku tidak terlalu kesepian saat berada di sini,"

"Lalu.. tempat yang kau duduki itu?"

"Ah.. Ini untuk tempat istirahatku. Aku sering mendapat jam kuliah pagi sampai siang hari, lalu kegiatan kampus pada sore hari. Aku malas jika harus kembali ke rumah dulu, jadi lebih baik aku beristirahat di sini," jelasnya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti.

"Mulai hari ini, kau juga boleh datang ke sini sesukamu,"

"Naega? Wae?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena kau sudah menemukan tempat ini. Ah! Satu lagi. Jangan panggil aku sunbae. Panggil aku oppa, arrachi?"

"Ne, sunbae. Eh.. Oppa," ralatku.

"Aku pulang!" seruku.

Sepi. Ya sudah pasti. Mana mungkin dia pulang cepat.

Tubuhku terasa letih. Lebih baik aku istirahat dulu sebelum dia pulang.

Aku melangkah menuju kamarku, kamar bernuansa ungu.

Aku merebahkahkan diriku ke atas kasur milikku.

Aku terkesiap karena merasakan sesuatu yang basah menghampiri sekujur tubuhku.

"Aigo~" aku langsung terduduk.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, huh?" ucap seseorang dengan nada sinisnya.

Aku mendongak dan mendapati Yesung oppa tengah menatapku tajam.

"O-oppa.." ucapku lirih. Tubuhku gemetar menahan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mana makanan untukku?! Bisa-bisanya kau tidur sebelum membereskan urusan rumah! Apa yang ada diotakmu?!" bentaknya.

"M-mian.." sahutku pelan. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya jika dia sedang marah seperti sekarang.

"Mian? Hah! Cepat siapkan makanan untukku!" titahnya.

"N-ne," aku langsung berlari menuju dapur dan melihat apa yang bisa ku masak.

Aish! Mati aku! Aku lupa belanja tadi.

Apa boleh buat, aku masak ramen saja.

Aku pun mulai memasak. Tak sampai 10 menit, ramen yang kumasak sudah siap.

Dengan langkah agak takut ku ketuk pintu kamarnya.

Tok! Tok!

"Oppa.. Ramennya sudah jadi.." panggilku.

Tok! Tok!

"Oppa?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ku coba memutar knop pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci olehnya.

Tampak Yesung oppa sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Sepertinya dia lelah. Aku menghampirinya dengan langkah pelan.

Kutatap wajah polosnya yang sedang tertidur. Tampan. Tak ada guratan amarah di dalamnya. Yang ada hanya ketenangan saat memandangnya.

Kuselimuti dia dengan selimut tebalnya lalu mengecup dahinya sekilas.

"Jaljayo, oppa.. Saranghae~" ucapku lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Kututup pintunya perlahan.

Aish~

Kepalaku terasa pusing.

Aku hampir lupa. Sejak pulang kuliah tadi aku belum makan.

"Geurae~ Kalau begitu ramennya kumakan saja," gumamku.

Author PoV

Ryeowook duduk di taman yang terletak di atap kampus. Dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama namja tampan yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Igeu.." Ryeowook menyerahkan kotak bekal berwana ungunya pada namja itu.

"Mwo?"

"Makanan. Oppa pasti belum makan siang kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil kotak bekal itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Hachii! Uhuk..uhuk!"

"Wookie-ah.. Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Ehm.. Gwaenchanayo.." sahut Wookie lirih.

Kyuhyun menyentuh kening Ryeowook dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Aigo! Kau demam, Wookie-ah! Wajahmu pucat! Kajja!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"Eodie?"

"Tentu saja ke ruang kesehatan. Kau ini bagaimana?!"

"Tidak usah, oppa~ Aku..."

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook melemas tak sadarkan diri. Untunglah Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah! Ya! Wookie! Aish!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sepanjang koridor kampus mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kampus. Ini karena Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu namja tertampan di kampus mereka.

Ya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja berwajah tampan. Berkulit putih susu dan berperawakan tinggi. Namja baik hati yang ramah namun akan bersikap dingin pada orang yang tidak disukainya. Otaknya cerdas hingga mampu melompat kelas saat SMA dan mendapatkan predikat siswa terbaik dengan nilai tertinggi saat lulus. Ayahnya memiliki perusahaan maju dan telah melebarkan sayapnya hingga ke luar negeri. Termasuk kampus mereka. Ya.. Kampus ini milik keluarganya sendiri.

Tapi itu semua tak pernah dipamerkannya. Pulang pergi ke kampus pun menggunakan bus. Dia jarang sekali memasuki restoran mewah dan lebih memilih makan di rumah makan kimchi biasa.

Kita kembali ke masalah semula.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang telah terbaring di ranjang berukuran single bed ruang kesehatan.

"Apa benar dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada seorang yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne, Kyu.. Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya masuk angin. Sepertinya dia terlalu lama berendam di air," jawab yeoja itu santai.

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"

"Ya~ Apa kau menyukainya? Kau perhatian sekali padanya, Kyu. Hati-hati, Kyu. Jangan lupakan tunanganmu yang sedang belajar di negeri orang!" goda yeoja itu.

"Noona! Kau ini kalau bicara yang benar! Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh?! Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Dia yeoja yang baik dan manis. Cocok menjadi adikku. Aku kan ingin punya adik juga. Aku bosan memiliki noona sepertimu," jawab Kyuhyun tulus sekaligus asal.

PLETAK!

Satu pukulan menyapa kepala Kyuhyun.

"Appo~ Ya! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, noona?!" gerutu Kyuhyun pada noona semata wayangnya.

"Kalau kau memang cerdas, kau tahu jawabannya!" sewot yeoja yang bernama Ahra itu dengan nada kesalnya.

"Lihatlah! Bagaimana aku tidak bosan memiliki noona sepertimu?! Kau sering sekali menyiksaku seperti ini!" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish! Neo jinjja!" Ahra terlihat gemas dengan namdongsaeng di hadapannya. "Hah~ Aku mau pergi! Appa baru saja menyuruhku datang ke kantornya. Bisakah kau menjaganya?" kata Ahra sambil mengambil tasnya dari atas meja.

"Wae? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Aku takut dia tidak akan selamat saat bersamamu," celetuk Ahra tak acuh.

"Musun marya..?"

"Aku pergi," potong Ahra cepat seraya keluar dari ruangan.

"Ck! Dia itu!" umpat Kyuhyun lalu beralih pada yeoja di hadapannya yang sedang terbaring.

Wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Oppa~" gumam Wookie dalam tidurnya.

"Um? Wookie.. Kau sudah sadar?"

"Oppa.. Mianhae~ Jeongmal mianhae~" Ryeowook terus menggumam. Air matanya menetes dari sudut matanya yang masih terpejam.

Kyuhyun PoV

"Oppa.. Mianhae~ Jeongmal mianhae~" gumam yeoja manis yang masih terbaring di hadapanku dengan mata terpejam. Aku bisa melihat air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya.

Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sedang bertengkar dengan oppanya?

Ku sentuh wajahnya untuk menghapus air matanya.

OMO!

"Badannya panas sekali,"

Aku segera mencari handuk kecil dan juga baskom kecil lalu ku isi dengan air dari kran. Aku pun langsung mengompres dahinya. Sementara dia terus meracau tak jelas sambil menangis.

Kurasakan seseorang mengguncangkan lenganku pelan. Aku pun membuka mataku dan melihat Ryeowook sedang menatapku dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu sambil tersenyum.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku sambil meregangkan tubuhku yang pegal karena tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau lapar? Biar ku belikan makanan," tanyaku lagi.

"Ani.. Aku mau pulang saja," jawabnya sambil berusaha turun dari ranjang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," kataku seraya membantunya.

"Tidak perlu oppa.. Aku bisa sendiri," tolaknya halus.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

"Gwaenchana.." tolaknya lagi.

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh pulang sendiri! Pokoknya aku akan mengantarmu!" kataku memaksa dan sedikit kesal karena dia tidak mau ku antarkan.

Ryeowook PoV

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh pulang sendiri! Pokoknya aku akan mengantarmu!" kata Kyuhyun oppa dengan nada memaksa.

Aku melirik jam yang terletak di dinding. Jam empat sore.

"Ya! Mengapa malah melamun? Kajja!" Kyuhyun oppa menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Y..ye," sahutku.

Tak apalah. Lagipula Yesung oppa pasti belum pulang jam segini.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa saat kami menghentikan langkah kami di depan rumahku.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Rumah yang bagus. Minimalis dan menarik," komentarnya.

"Gomawo. Rumah ini hadiah dari.." aku menghentikan kalimatku saat tersadar. Hampir saja aku keceplosan.

"Um? Hadiah dari siapa? Suamimu? Atau mertuamu?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa.

Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Apa dia sudah tahu? Aigo~ aku harus bagaimana?

"Ya! Kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti itu? Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Kyuhyun oppa sambil tersenyum.

"A-ah..ahaha," aku setengah tertawa karena lega, tapi juga gugup.

"Kau masuklah, lalu istirahat. Jangan lupa minum obat agar kau bisa sehat kembali," nasihatnya.

"Um.. Gomawoyo oppa. Kau juga hati-hatilah di jalan!" sahutku lalu memasuki pekarangan rumahku.

Setelah melambaikan tangannya, Kyuhyun oppa pun melangkah -menjauh.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Aku pulang~" seruku.

Hening. Tentu saja Yesung oppa belum pulang.

Sebelum dia pulang, aku harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Jangan sampai dia marah lagi.

Author PoV

Sepasang mata indah yeoja itu menatap pasangan kekasih yang tengah mengumbar kemesraan mereka tak jauh dari tempat yeoja itu duduk. Mata yeoja itu tampak sendu.

"Wookie-ah! Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya namja tampan yang baru saja tiba di samping yeoja itu.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak diperhatikan, namja itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yeoja manis itu memandang.

"Kau cemburu?" celetuk Kyuhyun saat tahu arah pandangan Ryeowook.

"Nde? Ya! Sejak kapan oppa di sini?" tanya Ryeowook yang baru saja sadar akan kehadiran namja evil di sampingnya.

"Makanya jangan melamun terus," Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Ryeowoook.

"Aish! Appo!" Ryeowook mengelus pipi kirinya sambil merengut lucu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Apa yang kau lamunkan sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku, hem? Apa karena mereka?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pada sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah bercanda ria.

"Mwo? A-ani..." Ryeowook menunduk.

"Jangan bohong~ Melihatnya pun aku sudah tahu. Apa kau menyukai Yesung-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ani!" kilah Ryeowook.

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun. "Jauhkan wajahmu, oppa!"

"Haha! Wajahmu lucu sekali, Wookie-ah!" tawa Kyuhyun lepas seketika.

"Oppa!"

"Mianhae..mianhae.." Kyuhyun mencoba menstabilkan tawanya.

"Ish!" Ryeowook kembali merengut kesal. Bibirnya berbentuk pout sempurna dan meracaukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu.. Nanti Yesung-ssi tidak mau melihatmu.." goda Kyuhyun lalu cepat-cepat berlari sebelum Ryeowook memberikan pukulan manisnya.

"Ya! Oppa! kemari kau! Aish jinjja!" gerutu Ryeowook sambil mengejar Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kini sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku pulang!" seru Ryeowook setelah menutup pintu rumahnya. Yeoja manis itu mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah yang telah tersedia.

Mata Ryeowook tertuju pada sepatu yeoja berwarna putih yang bertengger dengan manisnya di samping sandal rumah miliknya.

"Apa ada tamu? Tapi siapa?" gumam Ryeowook.

"Dari mana saja kau?!"

"Kapjagi!" Ryeowook terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara dingin dari hadapannya.

"Siapkan makanan dan minuman untuk tamuku!" perintah Yesung.

"Y-ye.."

Ryeowook melangkah menuju dapur. Saat melewati ruang tamu, yeoja mungil itu terdiam menatap seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang yang tengah duduk di sofa dan bersandar manja pada Yesung. Hati Ryeowook terasa sakit menatap kedua orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?! Cepat siapkan minuman untukku!" bentak yeoja yang Ryeowook ketahui bernama Jiyeon itu dengan tidak sopannya.

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangan mungilnya. Dia menarik napas sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Dengan sabar dia menata cake dan minuman dingin ke atas nampan lalu membawanya ke hadapan dua orang yang masih bermesraan itu.

Ryeowook memutuskan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Ryeowook PoV

Sesak! Dadaku sesak sekali!

Air mataku menetes. Ku bekap mulutku dengan bantal agar suara tangisku tidak terdengar.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sebegitu besarkah rasa benci Yesung oppa padaku?

Tak lama ku dengar suara pintu utama tertutup.

Apa mereka pergi?

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar.

Mereka tidak ada. Apa mereka berkencan?

Aku membereskan gelas dan piring yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mencucinya.

Setelah mencuci semua piring yang kotor, aku beranjak ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan TV. Tidak ada tayangan yang menarik satu pun. Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja kulihat.

"Hah~" aku menghela nafasku berat. Saat ini hatiku betul-betul sakit.

Tak lama kemudian ku dengar pintu utama terbuka. Aku tahu itu Yesung oppa. Aku langsung berdiri. Yesung oppa terus berlalu tanpa melirikku sedikitpun.

"Oppa.. Bisa kita bicara?" tanyaku pelan. Sedikit takut memang, tapi aku harus bicara padanya.

Yesung oppa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mwo?" sahutnya dingin tanpa menatapku. Ani. Jangankan menatapku, membalikkan badannya ke arahku pun tidak.

"Kenapa..kau membawanya ke rumah kita?" tanyaku –lagi-.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka? Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh pergi jika dia sedang di sini!" ucapnya tajam.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, mencoba untuk menahan air mataku yang siap menetes kapanpun.

"Jangan campuri urusanku! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" katanya lagi lalu melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku. Perlahan air mata yang ku tahan menetes.

"Sebegitu bencinyakah dirimu padaku?" ucapku lirih.

to be continue..

Annyeong haseyo..

Ini ff repostan Rena yg ke 2.. Hehe.. Adakah yang ingat ff inii??

Mian banget Rena harus pindah akun.. karena beberapa hal.. Yang mau tanya" silahkan PM.. Rena akan terima dan jawab sebisa Rena.. Untuk ff yg lain, mohon kesediaannya untuk bersabar karena Rena masih dalam proses pemindahan ff dari awal..

Gomawoyi sudah mau mampir..

Dan seperti biasa.. Jangan lupa review tanpa bashnya yaa..

Gomawoyoooo.. #bow


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Title : Love for You

Genre : GS, Romance, and little bit Hurt

Rated : PG 17

Length : Chapter 2 of ?

Cast :

\- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

\- Kim Ryeo Wook

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Park Ji Yeon

\- The other..

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. :)

Summary : Menatapmu.. Mendengar suaramu.. Memberikan cinta untukmu.. Merupakan suatu hal yang indah.. Meski pun aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan semua..

Previous

"Oppa.. Bisa kita bicara?" tanyaku pelan. Sedikit takut memang, tapi aku harus bicara padanya.

Yesung oppa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mwo?" sahutnya dingin tanpa menatapku. Ani. Jangankan menatapku, membalikkan badannya ke arahku pun tidak.

"Kenapa..kau membawanya ke rumah kita?" tanyaku –lagi-.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka? Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh pergi jika dia sedang di sini!" ucapnya tajam.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, mencoba untuk menahan air mataku yang siap menetes kapanpun.

"Jangan campuri urusanku! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" katanya lagi lalu melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku. Perlahan air mata yang ku tahan menetes.

"Sebegitu bencinyakah dirimu padaku?" ucapku lirih.

Kyuhyun PoV

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kau melamun terus?! Lihat! Tugasmu masih banyak!" seruku pada yeoja manis yang tengah melamun. Buku di hadapannya dia biarkan terbuka tanpa dibacanya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong.

"Ah.. Mianhae, oppa," dia langsung membetulkan posisi duduknya. Seketika dia sibuk dengan buku tulis dan juga buku tebal di hadapannya. Dia seperti orang yang sedang bingung.

"Ya, Wookie-ah!" ku panggil namanya, tapi tak di sahutinya. Entah dia tak mendengar atau pura-pura tidak mendengarku.

Ku tarik tangannya yang tengah menulis. Pulpen yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

"Hiks.." perlahan air matanya menetes.

Dia..menangis? Apa dia sedang ada masalah?

"Wookie-ah.." panggilku selembut mungkin.

Dia terus menangis.

"Uljima, eoh? Kajja! Kita istirahat sebentar. Mungkin kau lelah dengan tugas-tugasmu ini," bujukku dan membawanya pergi dari perpustakaan ini.

Tak ku pedulikan lagi tatapan orang-orang yang menatap kami dengan tatapan yang kuanggap aneh.

Ku lepaskan genggaman tanganku saat kami telah berada di atap sekolah, tempat yang memang biasa kami datangi.

Dia masih menundukkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar karena menangis.

Ku beranikan diri untuk merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Menangislah.. Menangislah sepuasmu.." ucapku lirih.

Dan dia pun menangis dengan kencang.

ooo

"Igeu," aku menyerahkan jus kaleng yang baru saja ku beli pada Wookie yang sedang duduk di sisi gazebo.

Aku duduk di sampingnya dan meneguk minumanku. Ku lirik dia sekilas.

Matanya sembab.

"Wookie-ah?"

"Um?" sahutnya pelan.

"Apa kau begitu menyukai Yesung-ssi?" tanyaku. Dia langsung menatapku dengan mata bulatnya.

Aku memang tidak tahu apa masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, tapi entah mengapa perasaanku berkata masalahnya ada kaitannya dengan Yesung. Sunbae kami.

Aku tersenyum. "Arraseo. Tanpa kau jawab pun, aku sudah tahu," kataku lagi lalu kembali meminum jusku.

"Ani. Kau.. Tidak tahu," ucapnya yang membuatku bingung.

Kutatap wajah mungilnya.

"Ada hal..yang tidak kau ketahui," ucapnya –lagi-.

Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, seakan ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu.

Cincin. Aku melihat cincin permata putih menghiasi jari manisnya.

Cincin itu.. Dilihat dari bentuknya tidak bisa di katakan cincin biasa. Apalagi dia memakainya di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Tunangan?

Ah, ani! Orang-orang memakai cincin tunangannya di jemari sebelah kiri, sepertiku.

Jadi..

"Ne.. Aku.. sudah menikah, oppa.." katanya lirih.

"J-jeongmalyo?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Dia tersenyum. "Kau juga sudah bertunangan, kan?"

"Aku..memang sudah bertunangan. Geundae..Kau? Menikah?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku sudah menikah sejak setahun yang lalu," jelas Wookie.

Dugaan aneh mulai menghampiri otakku.

"Jangan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan, oppa!" celetuknya seakan tahu apa yang kupikirkan. "Aku dijodohkan. Aku memang sudah lama mengenalnya. Bahkan aku sudah mencintainya jauh sebelum perjodohan itu terlontar dari mulut kedua orang tuaku. Geundae.. Hatinya tidak sama dengan hatiku," tuturnya.

Pandangannya menerawang ke depan. Dia terlihat mengeluarkan senyum getirnya. Aku menatap wajahnya.

"Apa.. Tunanganmu cantik?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Um~ Dia cantik sekali," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Jinjja? Dia pasti senang sekali memiliki tunangan sepertimu, oppa," ucapnya.

"Molla~ Dia sering sekali memarahiku. Kau tahu? Dia itu cerewet sekali," candaku –berusaha menghiburnya.

Dia tampak tersenyum, "Setidaknya kalian saling mencintai," ucapnya lagi. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan.

Jadi dia mau bilang kalau suaminya tidak mencintainya? Tiba-tiba pikiranku tertuju pada Yesung. Apa jangan-jangan..

"Wookie-ah?" panggilku.

"Ne.. Dia orangnya," sahutnya seakan tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan. Dia menatapku lalu kembali tersenyum, "Jangan beritahu siapapun, ne?"

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Yesung sunbae? Namja populer itu suami yeoja ini?

Membayangkannya saja aku tidak bisa. Yang ku tahu Yesung sunbae itu sangat dingin dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih di kampus ini. Dan lagi Wookie bilang mereka sudah setahun menikah. Aku ingin tidak mempercayainya, tapi mata yeoja ini terlihat jujur.

"Oppa! Janji tidak?" Wookie mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke hadapanku. Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum. Perlahan kutautkan jari kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya.

"Um.." kuanggukkan kepalaku. Dia pun tersenyum manis namun sarat akan kesedihan di matanya.

"Hah~ Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan tunanganmu, oppa," katanya setelah tautan jari kami terlepas.

"Dia sedang study di Jepang. Dia baru akan pulang tahun depan," kataku.

"Jinjja? Wah.. Rupanya oppa sedang bersabar menunggunya, ne?" ujarnya yang terdengar seperti godaan.

"Aku ini namja setia tahu!" sergahku.

ooo

Author PoV

Seorang yeoja manis nampak berjalan sambil tersenyum. Sesekali dia tertawa karena kata-kata yang terucap dari namja tampan di sampingnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti dan senyumnya pudar saat melihat seorang namja yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Namja itu berjalan dengan seorang yeoja di sampingnya.

Sesaat kemudian yeoja imut bernama Ryeowook itu merasakan kehangatan yang berasal dari tangan kirinya. Ryeowook menoleh dan tampaklah namja yang sejak tadi bercanda dengannya tersenyum lembut padanya. Ryeowook membalas senyuman namja itu.

"Kajja! Nanti kantinnya penuh. Bisa-bisa kita tidak makan siang," ucap namja yang tak lain bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Mereka pun kembali berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sepasang mata yang melirik mereka dengan tajam saat berpapasan.

Ooo

"Bagaimana tugasmu?" tanya Kyuhyun di tengah acara makan siangnya pada yeoja yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Sudah selesai," jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu, karena kau telah membantuku," lanjutnya sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi putih ke mulutnya.

"Jinjja? Um.. biar kupikirkan bagaimana caramu berterima kasih padaku," sahut Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Lakukan sesuatu untukku," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin membeli game keluaran terbaru-"

"Uhuk!" Ryeowook tersedak karena mendengar permintaan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menyodorkan segelas air mineral yang ada di meja mereka.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun –agak- cemas.

"Hah~ Gwaenchana. Apa tidak bisa hanya dengan membeli ice cream? Uangku tidak cukup untuk membelikanmu benda seperti itu. Aku harus membeli keperluan dapur setiap minggu, belum lagi keperluan kuliahku," cerocos Ryeowook hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas dan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

"Hahaha.." seketika tawa Kyuhyun meledak, membuat orang-orang di area kantin menatap mereka.

"Wae? Kenapa oppa malah tertawa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Hahaha.. Kau.. Lucu sekali.." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

Ryeowook menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Apanya yang lucu?" gumamnya.

"Mianhae, Wookie-ah.. Habisnya..tadi itu aku belum selesai bicara. Aku memang ingin membeli game keluaran terbaru, tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk membelikannya untukku. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk menemaniku," namja berambut ikal itu menerangkan setelah ia bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Aa.. Aku..salah paham, ya?" ujar Ryeowook kikuk.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Besok jam sepuluh ku jemput-"

"Andwae! Kau tidak usah menjemputku.." potong Ryeowook cepat.

"Lagi-lagi kau memotong pembicaraanku! Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku akan menjemputmu di halte bus dekat rumahmu!" tukas Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Mianhae.." ucap Ryeowook salah tingkah.

ooo

"Aku pulang!" seru Ryeowook saat menutup pintu utama rumahnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?!"

"Kapjagi!" pekik Ryeowook –terkejut- setelah sebuah suara menembus pendengarannya.

Tampak seorang namja sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya. Matanya menatap tajam yeoja manis itu.

"O-oppa..kau sudah pulang?" tanya Ryeowook. Ada nada ketakutan yang keluar dari kata-katanya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Kau pikir kau bisa berbuat seenaknya, eoh? Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa, huh?!" bentak namja itu.

Ryeowook melirik jam yang bertengger ditangan kanannya.

Jam 6 sore. Ini masih jam 6 sore! Dan Yesung memarahinya!

Wajarkah? Sedangkan dia tidak pernah marah pada Yesung yang sering pulang -paling cepat- jam 10 malam.

"M-mianhae, oppa.. Aku.. Tadi aku mengerjakan tugas sebentar," ucap Ryeowook jujur.

"JANGAN BOHONG!" bentak Yesung lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aniya.. Aku tidak bohong.. Aku betul-betul mengerjakannya di perpustakaan," lirih Ryeowook. Perlahan cairan bening dari mata indahnya bergulir membasahi pipinya.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Kau pergi dengan namja lain, kan?! Kau pikir dirimu siapa?!"

"Oppa.. Aku berani bersumpah, aku hanya mengerjakan tugas sebentar," isak Ryeowook.

"Munafik! Kau kira aku akan mengasihanimu dengan melihat air matamu itu?!" ucap Yesung kian tajam.

Ryeowook PoV

"Munafik! Kau kira aku akan mengasihanimu dengan melihat air matamu itu?!" ucap Yesung oppa tajam.

"Oppa.." kuangkat wajahku perlahan agar dapat menatapnya.

"Dari dulu keluargamu itu hanya bisa menyusahkan keluargaku!"

Kukepalkan kedua telapak tanganku erat.

Demi Tuhan! Apa pun yang akan kau ucapkan, jangan bawa orang tuaku..

"Aku masih ingat saat orang tuamu dengan tidak tahu malunya datang ke rumahku sambil menangis dan memohon pada kedua orang tuaku agar membantu perusahaan mereka yang hampir bangkrut. Lalu dengan bodohnya kedua orang tuaku menyetujuinya.."

"Geumanhae.." lirihku.

Telingaku tidak kuat jika aku harus mendengarnya lebih jauh.

"Orang tuamu pindah ke Australia juga karena bantuan orang tuaku. Dan sekarang kau juga menggelayutiku. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu!"

"GEUMANHAE!" jeritku pada akhirnya.

"Wae? Kau tidak tahu semua itu? Aaahh.. Atau jangan-jangan kau menikah denganku hanya untuk mendapatkan harta keluargaku?"

"Geumanhae! Makilah aku kalau kau ingin memakiku! Tapi jangan pernah hina keluargaku!" ucapku tajam.

"Wae? Jika itu memang pantas?!"

"CUKUUP!"

PLAK!

Kurasakan pipiku memanas seketika.

"Beraninya kau berteriak pada kekasihku, eoh?!" sebuah suara menginterupsiku untuk mengangkat wajahku.

Yeoja itu..

Jiyeon..? Sejak kapan dia ada di rumahku?

Kulihat Yesung oppa hanya terdiam.

"Geurae.. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian. Lakukan apa mau kalian, tapi jangan urusi urusanku! Itu kan yang kau mau? Kim.. Jong Woon?!" ucapku tajam sambil menatap mereka bergantian.

Kuseret kakiku menuju kamarku.

Ku keluarkan air mata yang memang telah menetes sejak tadi hingga bertambah deras.

Itukah sebabnya dia membenciku?

Aku bukannya tidak tahu apa yang orang tuaku lakukan untuk memohon bantuan pada keluarganya, tapi aku memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. Aku tahu beban orang tuaku berat. Dan aku juga tahu orang tua Yesung oppa adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Sesak! Dadaku sesak!

Haruskah aku melupakannya? Membuang rasa cintaku padanya?

ooo

Author PoV

Seorang namja tampan tertegun memandangi dua buah roti bakar dan segelas susu yang telah tergeletak di atas meja makan.

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya saat dia bangun, ada seorang yeoja manis yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di hadapannya. Entah itu mengepel lantai, atau sekedar menyapu.

Tidak ada memo atau pesan semacamnya. Hanya sarapan yang terlihat masih hangat, meskipun tidak lagi panas.

Perlahan namja itu duduk di kursinya, lalu mulai memakan menu sarapannya. Sedikit pertanyaan timbul dalam benaknya, 'kemana yeoja itu pergi?'

Ooo

Ryeowook mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung di atas tanah. Matanya yang sembab ketika dia terbangun memaksanya untuk memakai kacamata kecil dengan bingkai berwarna ungu.

Tin.. Tin!

Bunyi klakson mobil yang berhenti tepat di depannya membuyarkan lamunannya seketika. Yeoja itu pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mobil itu lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau malah memintaku untuk menjemputmu sejam lebih awal?" tanya sang pengemudi ketika Ryeowook memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Ah.. Mianhae, oppa.. apa kau terganggu?" tanya yeoja manis itu.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja.. Ini masih jam sembilan pagi, dan aku yakin toko tujuan kita belum buka," ucap namja yang tak lain Kyuhyun itu dengan yakin.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu.. Kita jalan-jalan saja dulu. Kita bisa ke taman kota sebentar.." kata Ryeowook memberi usul.

"Jadi kau mau ke taman? Geurae! Untungnya aku menjemputmu dengan mobilku.. Kita ke sana.." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melajukan mobilnya.

ooo

"Hah~ Udaranya sejuk sekali!" Ryeowook membentangkan tangannya saat sampai di tengah taman kota. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara yang berasal dari sekitarnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya.

Namja itu berpikir, pasti sesuatu telah terjadi pada yeoja manis itu.

"Oppa! Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Ani.. Oya, semalam aku menelpon tunanganku. Dia menitipkan salam untukmu," kata Kyuhyun seraya mendekati Ryeowook.

"Untukku?"

"Um," namja itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau menceritakan sesuatu tentangku?"

"Humm.. Aku hanya berkata bahwa di kampusku ada yeoja kecil yang memiliki hobby melamun," namja berambut keriting itu mengusap-usap dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya –terlihat serius.

"Ya, oppa! Kau ini.." Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu.."

"Ahs! Apoo!" Ryeowook dengan spontan memegang pipi kirinya yang baru saja mendapat cubitan halus. Matanya terpejam karena meringis menahan perih dan sakit.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Sebegitu kencangnyakah cubitan darinya? Sampai-sampai yeoja di hadapannya meringis kesakitan, beda dari biasanya. "Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Ah! T-tentu saja sakit!" tukas Ryeowook tanpa berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Coba kulihat!" Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan Ryeowook dari pipinya. Wajahnya masih menunduk.

"Angkat Wajahmu!" titah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Angkat wajahmu dan lihat aku!" perintah Kyuhyun tegas.

Perlahan Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah manis itu lekat-lekat.

Tak lama kemudian mata Kyuhyun membelalak dengan sempurna.

"W-wae geuraeyo? Kenapa pipimu memerah dan bengkak begini?"

"Aku.. Sakit gigi! Hehe.." kata Ryeowook yang 100 persen bohong sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

TUK!

"Aish!" ringis Ryeowook saat satu sentilan mendarat di dahinya. "Oppa! kenapa kau menyentilku?!" sewot Ryeowook sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Kalau kau mau berbohong, pikirkan kebohongan yang masuk akal atau setidaknya bisa diterima oleh otak cerdasku! Mana ada orang sakit gigi bisa berjalan dengan tenang dan tersenyum lebar seperti itu?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak berbohong," tukas Ryeowook lirih.

"Apa ini ulah suamimu?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"Ani! Yesung oppa..tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan.."

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, "Jinjjayo?"

"Geurom~"

"Geurae.. Kau memang tidak mau cerita rupanya," Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya –membelakangi Ryeowook.

"Bukan Yesung oppa yang menamparku.." ucap Ryeowook sangat pelan, namun Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau ditampar?!" pekik Kyuhyun yang sontak langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kembali.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, "Geundae.. Bukan Yesung oppa yang menamparku. Aku tidak bohong!" cerocos Yeoja manis itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

SRET!

"Eh?" Ryeowook terbelalak saat merasakan dirinya dipeluk oleh namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter di hadapannya. "O-oppa.."

"Saeng-ah~"

"M-mwo?"

"Uri..dongsaeng. Tetaplah memanggilku oppa. Apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah kau punya oppa yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu, arrachi?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengangguk dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu perlahan tersenyum.

ooo

Suasana di game center itu terlihat agak ramai dan di dominasi dengan anak-anak sekolah.

"Ayo, oppa! Sedikit lagi! Palli, palli!" Ryeowook terlihat menyemangati Kyuhyun yang tengah berkonsentrasi pada box kaca besar di hadapannya. Tujuannya adalah boneka beruang berukuran sedang yang terletak di sudut box itu.

HUP!

Akhirnya boneka itu tertangkap.

"YEAH!" Ryeowook bertepuk tangan girang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatapnya. "Ini!" Kyuhyun menyerahkan boneka yang baru saja di dapatnya pada gadis manis itu.

"Gomawoyo, oppa.." ucap Ryeowook sambil menerima boneka itu seraya tersenyum.

"Johayo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Naega neomu joha!" sahut Ryeowook girang.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Ryeowook, "Geurae... Kalau begitu sekarang kita makan siang."

"Um!" Ryeowook mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Ryeowook, lalu melangkah –mencari tempat untuk makan.

ooo

Ryeowook memasuki rumahnya tanpa ada kata salam atau apapun seperti biasanya.

Matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu berwarna merah yang berdiri dengan manis di samping sandal rumahnya.

Yeoja manis itu memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak lalu menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju ke kamarnya.

Saat diruang tamu, yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya kala menatap sepasang namja dan yeoja tengah berciuman dengan intens di atas sofa besar.

Tanpa ada perintah apa pun, air mata yeoja itu kembali menetes. Lambat laun kacamata yang dikenakannya mulai berembun.

Tak ingin semakin merasakan sakit, Ryeowook bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak peduli lagi akan sebengkak apa matanya esok pagi.

ooo

Lagi.

Hanya ada sarapan yang terlihat masih hangat di atas meja bundar itu.

"Ke mana dia? Ini kan hari minggu.." lirih namja bermata sipit itu seraya duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sisi meja makannya.

Saat sedang asik mengunyah nasi gorengnya, seorang yeoja tampak keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang rapi dan tas kecil yang disampirkan pada bahu mungilnya.

Namja itu terdiam ketika melihat sang yeoja yang notabenenya adalah istrinya itu seperti hendak pergi.

"Kim Ryeowook! Mau ke mana kau sepagi ini?" tanya namja itu sambil menatapnya tajam.

Ryeowook mendelik tak kalah tajam. "Bukan urusanmu!" sahutnya ketus lalu pergi.

Baru saja Yesung ingin menyahut, bunyi debuman keras dari pintu utama rumah mereka telah terdengar.

Yesung hanya bisa menatap kepergian istrinya dengan terpaku.

Namja itu tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti barusan. Entah mengapa, terselip rasa sakit dalam hatinya saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari Ryeowook tadi.

ooo

"Kyuhyun-ah!" seru seorang namja pada Kyuhyun yang sedang asik berbicara dengan Ryeowook di bangku taman kampus.

Kyuhyun menoleh untuk melihat namja yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya –mencoba mengenali namja yang saat ini sedang berjalan ke arahnya-.

"Oppa, nuguya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil ikut melihat namja manis itu.

"Molla.. Tapi kurasa aku memang mengenalnya," sahut Kyuhyun sambil terus mengingat namja itu.

Tak lama kemudian namja itu kini telah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ya~ Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau lupa padaku?" celetuk namja berambut merah itu.

"Um~ Jeosonghamnida. Tapi aku betul-betul tidak ingat," jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Jeongmal? Padahal aku hanya memberi warna pada rambutku," ucap namja itu. Sepertinya dia sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Chakkaman! Neo.." Kyuhyun berdiri untuk menatap namja di hadapannya lebih lekat. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat. "Fishy! Benar kau fishy?!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu, apa kau tidak menemukan nama panggilan yang lebih baik dari itu?!" sewot namja itu seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar Fishy!" Kyuhyun langsung menghambur memeluk namja yang lebih pendek beberapa inci darinya itu.

"Haha.. Apa kabar, Kyu?" tanya namja itu sambil membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

"Baik. Sangat baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Lee Donghae?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik.."

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau kembali ke Korea? Tidak mungkin kau lulus lebih dulu dariku, 'kan?"

"Haha.. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di sini, Kyu.." jawab Donghae.

"Jinjjayo? Wah.. Kedengarannya bagus," sahut Kyuhyun yang terlihat antusias. "Ah! Wookie-ah! Kenalkan ini Lee Donghae, sahabatku saat di SMA dulu. Dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di sini," Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Donghae kepada Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya duduk memperhatikan kedua namja itu.

Ryeowook pun berdiri.

"Donghae-ah.. Ini Kim Ryeowook. Dia Hoobae kita," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ryeowook imnida," Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Donghae yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ne.. Donghae imnida," sahut Donghae seraya menjabat tangan kecil milik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum ramah sambil melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Ryeowook.. Apa kau..Kim Ryeowook putri dari Tuan Kim pemilik perusahaan World's Properties?" tanya Donghae.

"Eoh? Ah~ N-ne.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ryeowook kikuk.

"Itu..apa kau tidak tahu kalau kita pernah akan dijodohkan?" Donghae tersenyum.

"Uri? Aku..memang pernah batal dalam perjodohan, tapi aku belum sempat mengetahui siapa orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku," ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Geuraeyo? Aku pernah melihatmu di foto yang diberikan oleh orang tuaku. Sayang sekali kita tidak jadi dijodohkan," Donghae terkekeh.

"Ya, Lee Donghae! Apa maksudmu dengan 'sayang sekali'?" Kyuhyun tampak tidak suka dengan ucapan Donghae barusan.

Donghae mendelik. "Apa dia selingkuhanmu, Kyu? Wah~ Kau ini tega sekali. Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu?" kata Donghae yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yaish! Kau ini kalau bicara yang benar! Aku ini namja yang paling setia asal kau tahu!" sewot Kyuhyun.

"Haha! Arra~"

"Oppa, aku pulang dulu, ne? Aku harus memasak," pamit Ryeowook.

"Honjasseo? Perlu ku antar?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Oppa temani saja Donghae oppa. Sepertinya Donghae oppa sedang butuh bantuan untuk mengenali kampus ini," tolak Ryeowook halus.

"Baiklah.. Hati-hati di jalan. Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai rumah, arrachi?"

"Ne.. Annyeong, oppa," Ryeowook sedikit membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua namja tampan yang kini menatap punggungnya yang kian menghilang.

"Ya! Kau terlihat perhatian sekali dengannya," celetuk Donghae.

"Wae? Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun asal.

"Ish! Kau ini!"

"Dia itu sudah kuanggap seperti adikku, kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau aku ingin sekali memiliki adik seorang yeoja? Maka dari itu tadi aku bertanya, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

"Perkataan yang mana?"

"Sayang sekali kita tidak jadi dijodohkan," Kyuhyun menatap tajam Donghae. "Apa maksudmu mengucapkan kalimat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti sedang mengintrogasi seorang penjahat.

"Ah~ Geugeon.. Um.. Aku..sudah menyukainya sejak aku melihat fotonya. Aku kecewa saat orang tuaku membatalkan perjodohan itu. Aku betul-betul penasaran dengan dirinya. Kau tahu? Aku seperti orang gila mencari tempat tinggalnya hingga aku berpikir, dengan berkuliah di luar negeri bisa melupakannya. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku malah merindukannya padahal bertemu dengannya pun belum pernah," tutur Donghae.

"Jadi.. Itu artinya perjodohanmu itu terjadi saat di SMA?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat antusias.

"Matta! Lebih tepatnya saat enam bulan sebelum kita ujian kelulusan," sahut Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Itu artinya saat itu dia masih kelas satu?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Bantu aku untuk mendapatkannya, Kyu.. Jebal," mohon Donghae.

"MWO?! Andwae!" tolak Kyuhyun cepat.

"Wae? Ayolah.. Kalian pasti sangat dekat, 'kan?"

"Kami memang dekat. Tapi tidak bisa!"

"Kyuhyun-ah~"

"A-N-D-W-A-E!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Geundae wae? Kau ini pelit sekali," sungut Donghae.

"Aku- Aish! Aku bukannya pelit.. Geundae dia..dia.. Aish!" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba Donghae tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa karena dia sudah menikah?" celetuk Donghae yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"N-neo.."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Orang tuaku memutuskan perjodohan kami karena saat itu tiba-tiba saja perusahaan keluarganya hampir bangkrut. Dan setahun kemudian dia bertunangan dengan namja anak dari pengusaha yang membantu perusahaan keluarganya. Lalu ditahun berikutnya dia menikah, tepatnya pada tanggal tiga Januari. Aku benar, 'kan?" penjelasan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun terpaku.

Donghae tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga tahu, suaminya tidak menyukainya. Makanya aku berani meminta padamu untuk membantuku. Ku dengar suaminya juga berkuliah di sini, 'kan?"

"Geureom.. apa tujuanmu kembali ke Korea bahkan melanjutkan kuliahmu di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Namja bermata obsidian itu seakan menangkap suatu 'signal' dari sahabatnya.

Donghae mengeluarkan smirk lembutnya.

"Aku tahu, kau sudah tahu tujuanku ketika aku menjelaskan hal tadi, Kyuhyun-ah," Donghae terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin merebutnya kembali," ucapnya kemudian, membuat Kyuhyun merinding seketika.

_to be continue..

Here is.. chapter 2..

Gpp yaa Rena ngebut pindahin ffnya.. hehe

Jangan lupa review yaa.. Gomawooo

#bow


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love for You

Genre : GS, Romance, and litle bit Hurt

Rated : PG 17

Length : Chapter 3 of ?

Cast :

\- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

\- Kim Ryeo Wook

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Park Ji Yeon

\- Lee Donghae

\- The Other

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. o

Summary : Menatapmu.. Mendengar suaramu.. Memberikan cinta untukmu.. Merupakan suatu hal yang indah.. Meski pun aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan semua..

Previous~

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Orang tuaku memutuskan perjodohan kami karena saat itu tiba-tiba saja perusahaan keluarganya hampir bangkrut. Dan setahun kemudian dia bertunangan dengan namja anak dari pengusaha yang membantu perusahaan keluarganya. Lalu ditahun berikutnya dia menikah, tepatnya pada tanggal tiga Januari. Aku benar, 'kan?" penjelasan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun terpaku.

Donghae tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga tahu, suaminya tidak menyukainya. Makanya aku berani meminta padamu untuk membantuku. Ku dengar suaminya juga berkuliah di sini, 'kan?"

"Geureom.. apa tujuanmu kembali ke Korea bahkan melanjutkan kuliahmu di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Namja bermata obsidian itu seakan menangkap suatu 'signal' dari sahabatnya.

Donghae mengeluarkan smirk lembutnya.

"Aku tahu, kau sudah tahu tujuanku ketika aku menjelaskan hal tadi, Kyuhyun-ah," Donghae terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin merebutnya kembali," ucapnya kemudian, membuat Kyuhyun merinding seketika.

Chapter 3

Author PoV

Donghae menjadi pengikut setia Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun semenjak hari pertamanya berkuliah di Inha. Seperti saat ini, mereka bertiga sedang asik dengan makanan mereka masing-masing di kantin kampus.

Gerakan Ryeowook terhenti ketika matanya melihat Yesung -yang baru saja datang- sedang bermesraan dengan Jiyeon. Kedua sejoli itu duduk tak jauh dari mejanya.

Donghae terlihat melirik Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya menatap sepasang kekasih itu.

"Ehem! Wookie-ah.. Kau tampak tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini," ujar Donghae agak kencang.

"N-nde?" Ryeowook terlihat bingung mendengar Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lembut lalu menyumpitkan daging dan diarahkannya ke mulut Ryeowook.

"Aaa~" Donghae memberi aba-aba agar Ryeowook membuka mulutnya.

"O-oppa.. Banyak orang yang melihat kita," bisik Ryeowook.

"Biarkan saja! Aku kan ingin menyuapimu. Palli mokko. Kau tega membuat tanganku pegal?" seru Donghae.

Perlahan Ryeowook membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum puas dan menatap Ryeowook yang sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan intens.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Ryeowook-ah, saranghae!"

"UHUK!" Ryeowook tersedak mendengar seruan Donghae barusan.

Kyuhyun dengan sigap menyodorkan segelas air yang ada di mejanya.

"Ya! Kau mau membuatnya mati, huh?!" semprot Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap punggung Ryeowook. "Gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya beralih pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku hanya terkejut, oppa. Donghae oppa berseru dengan lantangnya," sahut Ryeowook setelah merasa lebih baik.

"Kau dengar?! Dia terkejut! Apa tidak ada cara lain yang lebih halus untuk mengatakan 'saranghae'?" cerocos Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mianhae.." kata Donghae sambil menunduk.

"Gwaenchana, oppa.." sahut Ryeowook sambil terkekeh pelan.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah.. Apa malam ini kau ada acara?" tanya Donghae.

"Um? Tidak ada.. Geundae.."

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku?" sambar Donghae.

"M-mwo?!" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

"Jangan ganggu dia Donghae-ah!" ujar Kyuhyun pelan namun sarat akan peringatan serius pada Donghae.

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun sesaat lalu kembali menatap Ryeowook. "Mau tidak?" tanya Donghae lagi.

PRAANG!

Belum sempat Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah meja Yesung dan sontak menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada di kantin saat itu tak terkecuali Ryeowook serta kedua orang yang sedang bersamanya.

Ryeowook menunduk saat matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam Yesung.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Mianhae, oppa," ucap Ryeowook lirih sambil tetap menunduk.

Donghae tersenyum tipis, "Gwaenchana. Mungkin lain kali."

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook lekat lalu menghela nafas berat.

Ooo

"Oppa?" panggil Ryeowook pada namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Um?" sahut Kyuhyun lembut.

Mereka sedang menikmati angin sore yang mulai dingin -mengingat saat ini sudah memasuki akhir bulan November- sambil duduk di gazebo atap sekolah.

"Apa yang biasa oppa lakukan saat Natal?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap langit biru.

"Natal? Aku berkumpul dengan keluargaku," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut. Pandangannya beralih pada wajah manis yeoja di sampingnya.

"Jinjja? Itu berarti oppa tidak bisa menemaniku," Ryeowook bergumam sangat pelan, namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh kedua telinga Kyuhyun.

Senyuman Kyuhyun memudar. "Kalau begitu, datanglah ke rumahku!"

"Nde? Ah~ Ani.. Aku juga akan berkumpul dengan keluargaku," tandas Ryeowook dengan senyuman keraguan di wajahnya.

PLUK!

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook dengan lembut.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Datanglah ke rumahku..."

"Geurae! Aku akan datang merepotkanmu saat natal nanti," sahut Ryeowook dengan senyum lebarnya.

Ooo

Seorang namja berwajah tampan tersenyum manis saat turun dari taxi yang baru saja ditumpanginya. Matanya memancarkan kegembiraan kala menatap sebuah rumah minimalis di hadapannya.

Namja itu pun melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah itu sambil menyeret koper kecilnya.

TING TONG!

Namja itu menekan bel yang menempel pada dinding di samping pintu utama.

TING TONG!

Namja itu kembali menekan bel ketika tidak ada yang satu suara pun yang menyahut dari dalam rumah.

"Apa mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah?" gumam namja itu heran.

Diraihnya gagang pintu di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya ia putar perlahan.

KLEK!

"Eoh? Mengapa tidak dikunci?"

Namja itu memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Annyeong!" serunya sambil menutup pintu.

Tidak ada sahutan. Namja itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk terus melangkah.

"Noo..na.." namja itu tertegun saat melihat pemandangan yang membuat emosinya memuncak saat itu juga saat dirinya telah sampai di ruang keluarga.

BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup dari arah kamar yang tak jauh dari tempat namja itu berdiri.

Tampak seorang yeoja manis keluar dari kamar itu dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Noona?"

Yeoja manis itu menegakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang sembab membulat seketika saat melihat namja itu lalu beralih sebentar ke arah suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk yeoja lain di sofa.

"J-Jongjin-ah.." lirih yeoja itu.

Namja yang di panggil Jongjin itu menatapnya tajam. "Bisakah kau menjelaskan ini padaku? Ani! Kurasa dia yang harus menjelaskannya!" ucap Jongjin tajam sambil menatap sepasang kekasih di sofa dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Ani, Jongjin-ah! Jangan ganggu mereka!" Ryeowook dengan cepat meraih tangan Jongjin.

"Lepaskan, noona! Dia harus bicara denganku!"

"Andwae! Jebal~" air mata Ryeowook kembali menetes.

Jongjin menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam hingga akhirnya Ryeowook perlahan melepaskan genggamannya.

"KIM JONGWOON!" bentak Jongjin.

"Ng~" hanya sebuah lenguhan pendek yang keluar dari mulut namja yang dipanggilnya barusan.

"Huh!" dengan kasar Jongjin meraih krah baju namja itu lalu menariknya.

"YAISH!" baru saja namja itu ingin marah karena merasa tidurnya terganggu, matanya telah membulat seketika saat melihat siapa namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Terkejut?" tanya Jongjin sinis.

"Jong-jin?"

BUAGH!

Satu tinjuan keras mendarat dengan sukses di wajah Yesung hingga tubuhnya tersungkur ke lantai.

"Ada apa ini?!" tanya Jiyeon yang terkejut mendapati keributan saat dia terbangun.

"Neo! Keluar sekarang juga!" ucap Jongjin dingin pada Jiyeon.

"Mwo?! Ya! Siapa kau?! Beraninya kau mengusirku dari rumah kekasihku?! Dan lagi, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Jiyeon berdiri tegak di hadapan Jongjin -emosi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kau itu siapa?! Beraninya kau membentakku?! Sekarang juga keluar dari rumah ini! Dasar iblis!" bentak Jongjin.

"Iblis katamu? Neo-"

"Pulanglah!" ucap Yesung seraya berdiri.

"Mwo? Yesung-ah~"

"Pulanglah. Gwaenchanayo,"

"Cih!" Jongjin tampak jijik melihat mereka.

Tanpa menunggu perintah yang ketiga kalinya, Jiyeon pun mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah keluar.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi di sini! Apa yang kau lakukan di hadapan istrimu selama ini, KIM JONGWOON?!" bentak Jongjin lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"J-Jongjin-ah~"

"Diamlah, noona! Aku bertanya pada namja ini!" potong Jongjin cepat.

Yesung tersenyum sinis. "Dia memang istriku, tapi hanya istriku. Bukan orang yang kucintai!" sahut Yesung tajam.

"Mwo?"

"Wae? Kau ingin memukulku lagi?" tanya Yesung seakan menantang.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Jongjin terlihat geram dengan sikap namja yang berstatus kakak kandungnya itu.

"Apa maksudku? Kau tidak tahu?" Yesung berhenti sejenak. "Aku muak dengan semuanya! Aku muak dengannya yang terus menerus menjadi benalu di keluarga kita! Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang telah keluarganya lakukan pada keluarga kita?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim Jongwoon!" Jongjin kembali menarik krah baju Yesung dengan kasar.

"Wae? Seharusnya dia sadar, dia telah menjadi beban bagi kita! Dari dulu keluarganya selalu menggelayuti kita. Dan sesaat sebelum orang tuanya pindah, mereka menyerahkan dia ke keluarga kita agar mendapatkan keuntungan yang banyak dari keluarga kita. Apa kau tidak menyadari itu semua?!"

BUAGH!

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Jongjin meninju dengan keras wajah tampan Yesung.

"Jongjin-ah~ Jebal geumanhae.." lirih Ryeowook yang hanya bisa memperhatikan dalam diam sambil menangis.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik tutup mulutmu!" ucap Jongjin tajam lalu menarik Ryeowook untuk pergi.

Ooo

Jongjin PoV

Kutatap wajah manis yeoja yang telah setahun ini menempati posisi menantu dikeluargaku. Dia terlihat lebih kurus dibandingkan setahun yang lalu.

Matanya tidak sebening dulu. Dulu mata itu terlihat berbinar saat menatap orang-orang yang ditemuinya.

"Noona.."

"Jongjin-ah.. Kenapa kau pukul dia?"

Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaanya.

Sebegitu besarkah cintamu padanya? Sampai-sampai kau tidak rela aku memukulnya padahal dia telah menyakiti hatimu?

"Mianhae, noona.."

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang sembab. "Jangan pernah mengulangi hal itu. Biar bagaimanapun juga, dia itu hyungmu," ujarnya.

"Arraseo. Geundae dia telah melakukan kesalahan, noona," kataku mencoba memberi pengertian.

Dia terdiam.

"Noona.."

Dia kembali menatapku lalu tersenyum. "Apapun alasannya. Kumohon jangan pernah menyakitinya, Jongjin-ah.."

Noona..

Apa hatimu terbuat dari baja? Mengapa kau berkata seolah-olah Yesung hyung adalah porselen yang mudah pecah?

"Kim Jongjin.."

"Minggu depan appa dan eomma akan kembali ke Korea."

Wookie noona tampak terkejut mendengar hal yang baru saja kuucapakan barusan.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

Noona. Mianhae. Tapi hanya ada cara ini. Aku harus melakukannya.

"Bercerailah darinya dan menikahlah denganku!" ucapku yakin.

Ooo

Ryeowook PoV

"Kumohon, noona.. Jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku akan bicara pada orang tuaku. Dia sudah keterlaluan padamu."

"Jongjin-ah~ Kau tidak mengerti. Aku-"

"Aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti, noona. Bahkan lebih dari apa yang kau tahu. Kumohon, noona. Biarkan aku membahagiakanmu meskipun aku sadar, rasa sayangku padamu hanya sebatas rasa sayang seorang dongsaeng terhadap noonanya. Tapi aku tidak akan menyakitimu seperti apa yang telah dia lakukan, noona."

AISH!

Mengapa kata-katanya terus terngiang di kepalaku? Aku betul-betul tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih saat ini.

"Hah~" kupeluk erat boneka beruang pemberian Kyuhyun oppa.

"Oppa, eotteokhaji?" gumamku pada boneka yang ku dapat dari Kyuhyun oppa.

TOK TOK!

"Noona, kau sudah tidur?"

DEG!

"Ani. Masuklah!" sahutku.

Sedetik kemudian pintu kamarku pun terbuka. Jongjin berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum setelah menutup pintu kamarku.

"Wae, Jongjin-ah?"

"Noona. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Bolehkah aku tidur di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ku geser posisiku agar dia mendapat celah.

"Kemarilah!" aku menepuk tempat di sampingku.

Di mendekat lalu segera berbaring.

"Hmm.. Nyaman sekali. Noona, apa kau masih ingat? Dulu aku sering sekali tidur di kamarmu," ujarnya kemudian.

Benar sekali. Dulu Jongjin sering sekali menginap dan tidur di kamarku.

"Di mana pun kau tinggal, kamarmu selalu nyaman, noona. Oya, aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus," kata Jongjin.

"Mwo?! U-untuk apa kau mengantarku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku kan ingin tahu suasana kampusmu. Atau jangan-jangan kau berselingkuh?" selidik Jongjin seraya duduk.

"Aniya~ Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu?!" tukasku tidak terima.

"Haha! Arra~ Kau memang noonaku yang paling baik. Sekarang tidurlah! Cha!" Jongjin menarik selimut tebal milikku untuk menyelimutiku dan dirinya. "Jaljayo, noona," ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Um~ Jalja," balasku. Aku pun mencoba untuk tidur.

ooo

Author PoV

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Jongjin meregangkan otot tubuhnya. Diliriknya yeoja yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Sepertinya dia lupa menyetel alarmnya," gumam Jongjin. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu, hari ini aku yang akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga untukmu, noona," ucap Jongjin lagi dengan senyuman manisnya.

Dijejakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

Ditutupnya pintu kamar secara perlahan agar tidak membangunkan noona kesayangannya.

"YA, KIM JONGJIN!" panggilan dengan penuh intonasi itu membuatnya terkejut sejenak.

Jongjin memutar kedua bola matanya pertanda malas berhadapan dengan namja yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Mengapa kau tidur di kamarnya?!" tanya namja itu tampak geram.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kim Jongwoon!" sahut Jongjin dingin.

"Mworago?! Dia itu istriku! Istri dari hyungmu!"

"Matta!" Jongjin memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Yesung tajam. "Dia itu hanya istrimu, Kim Jongwoon! Bukan orang yang kau cintai! Itu yang kau sampaikan padaku kemarin, kan?" ucap Jongjin sengit lalu meninggalkan hyungnya yang terpaku mendengar pernyataan dari adik kandungnya.

CKLEK!

Pintu bercat ungu tua itu kembali terbuka.

"Kapjagi!" Ryeowook tampak terkejut saat melihat Yesung berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya. "O-oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Ryeowook yang sukses membuat Yesung kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Ditatapnya Ryeowook yang sedang menatapnya lekat. Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, Yesung berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan kencang.

"Omo! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ah! Apa karena aku terlambat bangun? Aigo~ Aku harus cepat!" Ryeowook bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasak.

"Noona? Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Jongjin yang sudah berada di dapur lebih dulu.

"Jongjin-ah~ Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" protes Ryeowook.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah, noona. Lebih baik kau mandi dan bersiap-siap. Biar aku yang memasak sarapan hari ini," kata Jongjin.

"Ani, Jongjin-ah... Biar aku saja," tolak Ryeowook.

"Mandi atau aku tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi, noona?"

"Arra~ Aku mandi sekarang!" sahut Ryeowook cepat dengan nada tak rela.

Jongjin tersenyum menang. Dia tahu kelemahan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tidak tahan jika dia tak diacuhkan oleh orang yang sudah dekat dengannya. Meskipun itu hanya sebuah gertakan kecil, namun Ryeowook dengan mudahnya percaya. Karena dia memang yeoja yang polos.

ooo

"Wookie-ah!" seru Kyuhyun saat melihat Ryeowook yang baru saja datang bersama Jongjin.

"Oppa!" balas Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk ke arah Jongjin.

"Ah~ Ini Jongjin. Jongjin-ah.. Ini Kyuhyun oppa. Dia sunbaeku dan satu-satunya orang di kampus ini yang tahu aku sudah menikah," jelas Ryeowook.

"Bangapseumnida, Kyuhyun-ssi" sapa Jongjin ramah.

"Nado. Jangan terlalu formal. Kau bisa memanggilku hyung kalau kau mau," sahut Kyuhyun tak kalah ramah. "Wookie-ah. Bukankah kelasmu dimulai lima menit lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

"Ah, matta! Aku harus cepat! Jongjin-ah, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Masuklah, noona. Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai, karena kau harus menemaniku pulang hari ini," kata Jongjin.

"Arraseo. Galkae~" Ryeowook pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas.

"Bisa kita bicara, Kyu- um.. maksudku hyung?" tanya Jongjin setelah Ryeowook menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Geurae. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di kantin?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Jongjin mengangguk setuju.

Mereka pun pergi menuju kantin kampus yang masih terlihat sepi karena jam makan siang baru akan dimulai sekitar 2 jam lagi.

Setelah memesan kopi, kedua namja itu pun memilih duduk di meja yang terletak di sudut kantin agar lebih leluasa mengobrol.

"Jadi... Sejauh apa kau mengenal kakak iparku?" tanya Jongjin membuka percakapan. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun tajam -penuh selidik-.

Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya sesaat. Tak dipungkiri bahwa dirinya sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan yang secara tidak langsung menerangkan dengan siapa saat ini dia duduk.

"Sedikit banyak dari teman kampusnya yang lain, mungkin," jawab Kyuhyun setenang mungkin.

"Jeongmalyo? Itu berarti kau sudah tahu siapa hyungku, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan? Menginterogasiku atau menginterogasi hyungmu melalui aku, Kim Jongjin?"

Jongjin tertegun. "Aku hanya ingin tahu-"

"Aku tahu. Ryeowook menikah karena dijodohkan, aku tahu. Ryeowook menjadi istri seorang Kim Jongwoon, aku tahu. Dan bagaimana perlakuan Kim Jongwoon padanya, aku tahu meskipun Wookie tidak pernah bercerita padaku. Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?"

"Perasaanmu?"

"Hahaha!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tawanya. "Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah... Aku hanya berpikir... Tidak mungkin seorang putra dari keluarga Cho yang telah memiliki tunangan mengincar istri orang lain," kata Jongjin sedikit tajam.

"Lalu apa perlu aku menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan nada ramah. Lagi-lagi dia terkejut dengan penuturan namja di hadapannya, membuat dia berpikir bahwa namja ini bukanlah namja sembarangan.

Jongjin terdiam. Sesaat keheningan melingkupi mereka.

"Aku menyayanginya..." ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jongjin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Kau tahu? Sejak dulu aku ingin memiliki seorang yeodongsaeng. Aku ingin merasakan menjadi seorang kakak laki-laki yang dapat melindungi adik yeojanya. Sampai saat Ryeowook datang. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, entah mengapa aku merasa dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa melindunginya. Tatapan mata dari wajah polosnya seakan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sanggup menahan beban yang dia hadapi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Geurae.. Dia memang yeoja yang polos. Bahkan dia tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi sampai dia berada di titik ini," celetuk Jongjin.

Kyuhyun menatap Jongjin heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu," Jongjin tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"Hajiman... Apa betul hanya kau yang tahu pernikahan ini?" tanya Jongjin mencoba -mengalihkan pembicaraan-.

"Kurasa kekasih hyungmu tahu," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kurasa... Karena kemarin aku bertemu dengannya," timpal Jongjin. "Lalu?"

"Satu orang lagi. Dan Wookie tidak tahu hal ini. Bahkan Wookie tidak tahu tujuan 'dia' yang sebenarnya datang untuk apa," Kyuhyun kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Maksudmu? Apa Wookie noona mengenalnya?"

"Dia hanya mengenalnya sabagai teman saat ini. Dan aku yakin saat kau melihat orangnya, kau pasti mengenalnya," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Nu-"

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ke mana Wookie?" sebuah suara memotong kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Jongjin.

Jongjin memandang namja yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Namja yang baru datang itu menoleh dan beradu tatap dengan Jongjin.

"Lee.. Donghae?" lirih Jongjin.

Sedetik kemudian Donghae tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan mengeluarkan smirknya. "Apa kabar, Kim Jongjin?"

_to be continue..

Annyeong.. Rena datang lagi bawa repostan..

Mian ya buat tulisan Rena yg berantakan.. Karena Rena repostnya copy langsung paste jadi ga Rena edit lagi.. Maaf ya kalo berantakannya sama kaya waktu itu.. Hehe..

Yoyoyo.. jangan lupa tinggalkan review tanpa bashnya yaa..

Dan sekali lagi, ini asli Rena yg sama dengan Rena di akun renakyu0209.. jadi ini bukan ff plagiat, tapi ff pindahan.. hehe..

Gomawoyooooo... #bow


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Love for You

Genre : GS, Romance, and little bit Hurt

Rated : PG 17

Length : Chapter 4 of ?

Cast :

\- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

\- Kim Ryeo Wook

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Park Ji Yeon

\- Lee Donghae

\- Kim Jong Jin

\- The Other

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. o

Summary : Menatapmu.. Mendengar suaramu.. Memberikan cinta untukmu.. Merupakan suatu hal yang indah.. Meski pun aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan semua..

Previous~

"Hajiman... Apa betul hanya kau yang tahu pernikahan ini?" tanya Jongjin mencoba -mengalihkan pembicaraan-.

"Kurasa kekasih hyungmu tahu," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kurasa... Karena kemarin aku bertemu dengannya," timpal Jongjin. "Lalu?"

"Satu orang lagi. Dan Wookie tidak tahu hal ini. Bahkan Wookie tidak tahu tujuan 'dia' yang sebenarnya datang untuk apa," Kyuhyun kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Maksudmu? Apa Wookie noona mengenalnya?"

"Dia hanya mengenalnya sabagai teman saat ini. Dan aku yakin saat kau melihat orangnya, kau pasti mengenalnya," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Nu-"

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ke mana Wookie?" sebuah suara memotong kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Jongjin.

Jongjin memandang namja yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Namja yang baru datang itu menoleh dan beradu tatap dengan Jongjin.

"Lee.. Donghae?" lirih Jongjin.

Sedetik kemudian Donghae tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan mengeluarkan smirknya. "Apa kabar, Kim Jongjin?"

Chapter 2

Author PoV

Jongjin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa berwarna coklat tua yang terletak di ruang tamu rumah besarnya.

"Sudah lama sekali~"

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Ryeowook yang ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Noona ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukku?" Jongjin balik bertanya. "Biar Shin ahjumma yang memasak. Noona istirahat saja. Apa noona tidak sadar kalau lingkar mata noona sangat terlihat?"

"Jinjja?!"

"Beristirahatlah sejenak, noona..." Jongjin menatap Ryeowook yang saat ini sudah sibuk mempoutkan bibirnya. Namja tampan itu terkekeh.

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook ketus.

"Ani... Ke marilah!" Jongjin merangkul bahu Ryeowook dan menariknya agar tidur di pangkuannya.

"Jongjin-ah~"

"Tidur atau aku akan marah!"

"Geundae-"

"Noona..."

"Arraseo~ Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku," Ryeowook akhirnya mengalah.

Naega seol goseul chajeul suga eopseul ddae

Pokpung sogeseo gireul ireobeoryeosseul ddae

Eonjena byeonhaji anneun saranggwa yonggil jushyeotdeon

Geudeurege gamsareul bonaeyo

Jongjin mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu agar Ryeowook tertidur.

Ttaeron honjarago neuggyeoseul ddaega isseot jyo

mani ureodeon chinannare nae moseupe

Eolmana maeumi apasseulggayo

Himdeureosseulggayo

Ijeseoya nan al geonman gatayo

Nae insaengi ggeunnal ddaeggaji

I sesangi ggeunnal ddaeggaji

Urin yeongwonhi hamgge isseul geoyeyo

Jageun maeum moa keun him dwaedeut

Urin hanaran geoseul mitgo isseoyo

Uri hamgge haengbok mandeureoyo

Memareun sesang so-

DRRTT...DRRTT...

Belum selesai lagu yang dilantunkan, Jongjin merasakan ponsel dari sakunya begetar.

Diliriknya Ryeowook yang -entah sejak kapan- telah tertidur pulas.

Dengan hati-hati dipindahkannya Ryeowook ke kamar pribadi Yesung -sebelum menikah-.

Setelah menyelimuti Ryeowook, dia pun keluar dari kamar lalu memeriksa ponselnya.

"Eomma?" lirihnya saat melihat panggilan tak terjawab yang tertera di ponsel putihnya.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Jongjin menghubungi eommanya.

"Yeobboseyo, Jongjin-ah! Mengapa tadi tidak menjawab telpon eomma?" cecar sang ibu dari seberang.

"Mianhae, eomma... Tadi aku sedang bersama Wookie noona."

"Jinjja? Kau sedang bersamanya? Eomma baru saja sampai di bandara, mungkin akan segera ke rumah Wookie," kata Ny. Kim membuat Jongjin terkejut.

"Mwo?! Bu- bukankah eomma bilang minggu depan baru akan ke sini?" tanya Jongjin.

"Memang tadinya seperti itu. Tapi eomma sudah rindu dengan Wookie. Jadi eomma pulang lebih dulu. Appa tetap akan datang minggu depan," ujar Ny. Kim lagi.

'Eottheokhae?' batin Jongjin.

"Jongjin-ah? Kau masih di sana?"

"N-ne, eomma.. Kami..maksudku aku dan Wookie noona sekarang sedang berada di rumah kita. Jadi kalau eomma ingin bertemu dengannya, eomma pulang saja. Tidak perlu ke rumah Wookie noona," kata Jongjin.

"Jinjjayo? Arraseo. Eomma mungkin akan sampai satu jam lagi, eoh?"

"N-ne. Eomma hati-hati di jalan, ne?"

"Arraseo~"

TUUT... TUUT...

"Aish! Eotthae?" Jongjin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

ooo

Jongjin PoV

Aku menatap eommaku yang telah duduk di hadapanku.

Jujur saja, saat ini aku masih bingung apakah membicarakan hal ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Eommaku baru saja sampai 1 jam yang lalu. Dan kalian tahu?

Saat dia datang, dia langsung berlari menuju kamar Yesung hyung begitu aku katakan bahwa Wookie noona sedang tertidur di sana. Setengah jam lebih dia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menatap dan menggenggam tangan Wookie noona yang masih tertidur.

Dan dengan sedikit memaksa, akhirnya aku meminta untuk berbicara secara pribadi di kamarku.

"Wae irae, Jongjin-ah?" tanyanya setelah 10 menit kami terdiam.

"Eomma... Aku... Bagaimana pekerjaan appa?" tanyaku basa basi.

Eomma tersenyum lembut. "Baik. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jongjin-ah. Eomma yakin kau tidak hanya ingin menanyakan appa di tempat pribadi seperti ini, kan?"

DEG!

Aku semakin gugup mendengar perkataan eomma.

"Marhaebwa. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Apa ada masalah?"

Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Eomma... Bisakah... Bisakah aku menikah dengan Wookie noona?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Mwo?! Micheossoyo?" sahut eomma dengan nada agak tinggi dan raut wajah yang berubah drastis.

"Ani! Aku serius. Biarkan aku menikah dengannya!"

"Kim Jongjin! Apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau ucapkan? Seisi dunia pun tahu Ryeowook adalah istri hyungmu!"

"Ani! Tidak seisi dunia tahu!" tukasku agak keras.

"Kim Jongjin!"

"Eomma... Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini. Apa eomma tidak melihat perubahan dari Wookie noona?" kupelankan suaraku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya eomma heran.

"Dia tidak dapat membahagiakan Wookie noona, eomma. Jadi biarkan aku menggantikan posisinya," mohonku.

"Mwo? Mereka sudah menikah setahun lebih dan eomma tidak pernah mendengar masalah apa pun dari mereka," sergah eomma tidak terima.

"Itu karena Wookie noona menutupinya! Eomma selalu berbicara dengan Wookie noona, kan? Noona tidak ingin membuat eomma cemas karena menganggap keluarga kita adalah keluarga baik hati yang telah menolong keluarganya!" entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirku bernada sinis.

"Kim Jongjin! Jangan membuat masalah!"

"Bukankah eomma dan appa yang telah membuat masalah sampai menjadi rumit seperti ini?!"

ooo

Author PoV

"Bukankah eomma dan appa yang telah membuat masalah sampai menjadi rumit seperti ini?!" Jongjin meninggikan nada suaranya.

Tampak wajah Ny. Kim menegang. "Musun suriya?"

"Jebal eomma. Jangan membuat hal ini semakin sulit," kata Jongjin dengan nada memohon.

"Apa maksudmu, Jongjin-ah?"

"Aku tahu semuanya eomma. Aku tahu apa yang telah appa dan eomma lakukan hanya untuk mendapatkan Wookie noona," ucap Jongjin.

"Mwo?"

"Eomma sengaja membuat perusahaan keluarga Wookie noona mengalami kesulitan agar mereka meminta tolong pada keluarga kita, kan? Eomma juga yang memisahkan Wookie noona dengan kedua orang tuanya. Apa semua itu belum cukup?"

"Hajima!"

"Eomma bersikap manis seolah-olah semua yang terjadi di hidup noona adalah hal yang sudah seharusnya terjadi-"

"HAJIMA!" pekik Ny. Kim seraya menutup kedua telinganya. Air mata wanita paruh baya itu perlahan menetes. "Hajima, Jongjin-ah. Jangan diteruskan..." ucapnya lemah.

"Eomma~ Aku tahu eomma dan appa menyayangi noona. Begitu juga denganku. Tapi apa yang telah eomma lakukan itu salah," Jongjin mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Dia milikku, Jongjin! Dia milikku!"

"Eomma~ Jebal jangan mempersulit keadaan..."

"Ryeowook akan tetap menjadi milik keluarga kita, Jongjin-ah! Dia menantuku, seluruh isi dunia tahu itu!"

Jongjin menatap eommanya tajam. "Eomma-"

KRIIIEEETT

Tampak pintu kamar terbuka, sontak pasangan ibu dan anak itu pun menoleh.

"N-noona?" Jongjin terbelalak saat melihat seorang yeoja yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan tengah berdiri di depan pintu bercat coklat muda itu.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut. "Annyeong, eomma," ucapnya.

"Wookie-ah..."

"Kenapa kalian tidak membangunkanku?" Ryeowook mendekat dan duduk di samping mertuanya.

"Wookie-ah..." Ny. Kim langsung memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"Ne, eomma?"

"Bogoshipposso," ucap Ny. Kim seraya terisak.

"Nado, eomma..." balas Ryeowook.

Jongjin hanya dapat melihat kedua wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eomma menangis?" tanya Ryeowook setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Anio," sahut Ny. Kim cepat seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Apa eomma sehat?"

"Tentu saja! Aku harus selalu tampak sehat untuk menantuku."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Apa eomma membawa oleh-oleh untukku? Ku harap bukan sekedar pulpen atau buku tulis," canda Ryeowook.

"Geureomyo~ Aku membawa banyak untukmu. Kajja! Kita lihat bersama!" Ny. Kim menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Jongjin yang menatap kedua yeoja itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu.

ooo

Jongjin melirik yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya. Yeoja manis yang berstatus kakak iparnya itu menatap keluar jendela mobil. Entah apa yang dilihatnya dari jalanan yang tampak lengang. Pandangannya menerawang, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Jongjin menghela nafas lalu menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Um?" Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja tampan di sampingnya. "Mengapa berhenti?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Jongjin menatap Ryeowook lekat. "Apa yang noona pikirkan?"

"Eopseo," Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Noona-"

"Jebal, Jongjin-ah... Jangan sekarang, aku lelah. Cukup antar aku pulang, eoh?"

Jongjin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ryeowook kembali tersenyum.

Dengan segera Jongjin kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Ooo

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai selarut ini?!" bentak Yesung pada Ryeowook yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Mianhae...yo..." sahut Ryeowook lemah.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook bingung. Tidak biasanya istrinya seperti sekarang.

"Noona, hari ini aku menginap saja!" seru Jongjin saat masuk.

"Geurae," sahut Ryeowook.

"Andwae!" tukas Yesung cepat dan langsung mendapat tatapan bingung dari Ryeowook.

"Wae?" berbeda dengan Ryeowook, Jongjin menatap Yesung dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Karena aku tidak suka!" sahut Yesung tajam.

"Wae? Wookie noona mengijinkanku," balas Jongjin tidak terima.

"Aku suaminya!" sergah Yesung.

"Cih! Kau kira aku orang lain yang tidak mengetahui statusmu?" ucap Jongjin sengit.

"Mwo?!"

"Kajja, Noona! Aku lelah," Jongjin menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk segera berlalu dari hadapan Yesung.

Mau tak mau Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Jongjin menuju kamarnya.

"Ah, matta!" Jongjin berbalik dan menatap Yesung kembali. "Eomma sudah pulang sejak sore tadi. Dan kami pulang larut karena menemani eomma seharian di rumah," katanya lagi lalu kembali melangkah.

Yesung hanya bisa menatap punggung Ryeowook dan Jongjin tajam.

BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar itu menutup.

"Jongjin-ah..." lirih Ryeowook saat mereka sampai di kamar.

"Noona... Aku ingin bicara," Jongjin menatap Ryeowook lekat.

"Bisakah kita bicara besok saja, Jongjin-ah? Aku sangat lelah hari ini," tolak Ryeowook halus.

"Geundae, noona-"

"Jebal. Aku mohon jangan sekarang," pinta Ryeowook.

Jongjin terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum lembut. "Arraseo. Kajja! Aku juga lelah. Kita bicara besok saja," Jongjin menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menuntunnya menuju ranjang besar di kamar itu untuk tidur.

ooo

Flashback On

(2 years ago)

"Eotteokhae?" lirih seorang wanita paruh baya pada namja yang sedang memeluknya. Wanita itu terus saja menangis.

"Sudahlah, yeobo~" hibur namja itu.

"Andwae! Aku tahu Ryeowook mencintai anak kita! Dia mencintai Yesung! Ryeowook seharusnya menjadi milik kita..." ucap wanita itu tidak terima.

"Yeobo~"

"Jebal... Jangan biarkan dia menjadi milik orang lain. Aku bisa mati, yeobo..." kata wanita itu lagi. Air matanya tampak mengucur semakin deras.

Namja yang berstatus suaminya itu menghela nafas berat. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Sang istri melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap suaminya dengan penuh harap. "Buat keluarga mereka bergantung pada kita."

"Mwo?" sang suami tidak mengerti arti dari perkataan istrinya.

"Buat mereka meminta bantuan kita, yeobo. Apa pun caranya! Jatuhkan perusahaan mereka bila itu perlu!" racau istrinya.

"Mwo? Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara! Jebal... Jebal..." mohon wanita itu lagi.

ooo

Keempat orang tua itu tampak duduk saling berhadapan di suatu tempat yang terkesan privasi di sebuah restoran berbintang.

"Kami akan membantu kalian," ujar seorang namja di antara keempat orang itu.

Namja dan yeoja yang duduk di hadapannya tampak senang mendengar perkataan yang baru saja terlontar darinya.

"Gamsahamnida. Kami betul-betul berhutang budi pada kalian," ucap namja yang tak lain merupakan rekannya.

"Tak perlu sungkan. Kita sudah mengenal cukup lama, bukan?" timpal istrinya sambil tersenyum. "Ah, ya! Kudengar Ryeowook akan segera dijodohkan. Apa itu benar? Sayang sekali. Padahal tadinya aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan Yesung," lanjut yeoja anggun itu.

"N-ne. Tapi... Tiba-tiba saja keluarga Lee memutuskan perjodohan sebelum mereka saling bertemu kemarin," sahut yeoja di hadapannya sambil tertunduk.

"Jeongmalyo? Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali. Apa bisa kelurga kita menjadi sebuah keluarga besar?"

"Nde?"

"Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook anakmu menikah dengan anakku Yesung? Bukankah mereka juga telah saling mengenal?" pancing yeoja elegan itu.

Sepasang suami-istri di hadapannya saling menatap seakan saling bertanya 'Bagaimana?'

ooo

"Aku baru saja membuka sebuah perusahaan di Australia. Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah dari besan," ucap wanita yang menyandang panggilan Ny. Kim itu pada sepasang suami-istri dihadapannya.

"G-geundae... Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan jika dikatakan sebagai hadiah?" sahut yeoja yang terlihat lebih muda darinya.

"Aniyo... Kalian bisa mengurusnya nanti setelah Ryeowook dan Yesung menikah," kata Ny. Kim lagi.

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook nanti?" tanya namja yang bermarga sama dengan suaminya hati-hati.

"Kalian tenang saja. Yesung pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik," ucap Ny. Kim dengan yakin.

Flashback Off

ooo

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang.

"Mianhae, noona," namja yang duduk di sampingnya menunduk dalam.

"Untuk apa?" Ryeowook menatap lurus ke depan.

"Untuk semuanya. Eommaku yang telah membuatmu sampai ke titik ini," namja itu terlihat menyesal.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Ani," ucap Ryeowook lirih.

Jongjin mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongjin.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," kata Ryeowook tulus.

"Noona-"

"Semua ini memang sudah jalanku, Jongjin-ah... Jadi jangan menyalahkan siapa pun. Kau dan keluargamu tidak salah apa-apa."

"Tapi-"

"Jongjin-ah... Anggap saja selama ini ini memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Anggaplah pernikahan yang terjadi antara aku dan hyungmu adalah sebuah perjodohan biasa, tanpa ada hal-hal yang telah kau ketahui," pinta Ryeowook.

"Tapi, noona-"

"Kumohon, Jongjin-ah. Anggap aku tidak pernah mendengar apa pun kemarin. Hapus semuanya dari pikiranmu. Biarkan hari-hariku berjalan seperti biasanya," mohon Ryeowook lagi.

"Geurae. Aku tidak akan mengungkit masalah ini lagi. Tapi bisakah kau berpisah dari hyungku dan menikah denganku?"

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. "Mwora-"

"Anggaplah aku mencintaimu dan aku merebutmu dari hyungku. Anggap aku adalah orang ketiga di antara kalian berdua. Apa bisa?"

"Jongjin!"

"Apa kau tahu, noona? Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut kehilangan sosok noona yang amat kusayangi. Aku takut kau pergi bersama orang lain. Aku takut kau membenci keluargaku dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku takut jika harus diacuhkan olehmu, noona~" Jongjin menatap Ryeowook dengan mata yang telah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Ryeowook memeluk Jongjin. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Jongjin-ah... Tidak akan sampai kau sendiri yang tidak ingin bertemu denganku," katanya menenangkan hati namja tampan itu.

"Mianhae, noona... Mianhae karena aku egois. Aku terlalu takut Donghae merebutmu dari keluarga kami," isak Jongjin yang pada akhirnya menangis.

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Jongjin heran. "Donghae oppa? Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut dia mengambilmu, noona."

"Jongjin-ah... Dia hanya mantan namja yang akan dijodohkan denganku."

"Tapi tidak dengannya, noona! Baginya kau adalah yeoja yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia ingin merebutmu, noona... Aku bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya."

"Aniya~ Kami hanya berteman!" tegas Ryeowook.

"Tapi dia menyukaimu, noona! Aku tahu itu!"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya dalam. "Jika itu memang benar, aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku telah menikah. Selama ini Donghae oppa memang belum tahu kalau aku telah menikah."

Jongjin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Dia tahu. Dia sudah tahu statusmu, noona..."

"Ani, Jongjin-ah. Dia tidak tahu..."

"Dia sudah tahu, noona! Jebal... Jebal jangan terlalu dekat dengan namja itu, noona~" rengek Jongjin. Air matanya kian deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Jongjin-ah... Dengarkan aku!" titah Ryeowook lembut. "Kau tahu siapa yang telah kupilih Jongjin-ah... Sedetik pun aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Aku lebih baik melihatnya bersama wanita lain dari pada aku harus meninggalkannya. Aku... Aku terlalu mencintai hyungmu dan aku yakin kau tahu itu," jelas Ryeowook jujur.

"Noona~" Jongjin memeluk Ryeowook erat.

Ryeowook membalas pelukan Jongjin. "Uljima, eoh? Sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap menjadi hyeonjunimmu," kata Ryeowook menenangkan. "Sampai hyungmu sendiri yang menyuruhku pergi..." lirih Ryeowook.

"Datanglah padaku jika dia memintamu pergi darinya, noona. Karena jika dia melakukan hal itu, dia bukan lagi hyungku!" sahut Jongjin di sela-sela tangisnya.

Ryeowook hanya memejamkan matanya mendengar perkataan Jongjin.

_to be continue..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title : Love for You

Genre : GS, Romance, and little bit Hurt

Rated : PG 17

Length : Chapter 5 of ?

Cast :

\- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

\- Kim Ryeo Wook

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Park Ji Yeon

\- Lee Donghae

\- Kim Jong Jin

\- The Other

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. o

Summary : Menatapmu.. Mendengar suaramu.. Memberikan cinta untukmu.. Merupakan suatu hal yang indah.. Meski pun aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan semua..

Previous~

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Jongjin heran. "Donghae oppa? Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut dia mengambilmu, noona."

"Jongjin-ah... Dia hanya mantan namja yang akan dijodohkan denganku."

"Tapi tidak dengannya, noona! Baginya kau adalah yeoja yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia ingin merebutmu, noona... Aku bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya."

"Aniya~ Kami hanya berteman!" tegas Ryeowook.

"Tapi dia menyukaimu, noona! Aku tahu itu!"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya dalam. "Jika itu memang benar, aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku telah menikah. Selama ini Donghae oppa memang belum tahu kalau aku telah menikah."

Jongjin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Dia tahu. Dia sudah tahu statusmu, noona..."

"Ani, Jongjin-ah. Dia tidak tahu..."

"Dia sudah tahu, noona! Jebal... Jebal jangan terlalu dekat dengan namja itu, noona~" rengek Jongjin. Air matanya kian deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Jongjin-ah... Dengarkan aku!" titah Ryeowook lembut. "Kau tahu siapa yang telah kupilih Jongjin-ah... Sedetik pun aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Aku lebih baik melihatnya bersama wanita lain dari pada aku harus meninggalkannya. Aku... Aku terlalu mencintai hyungmu dan aku yakin kau tahu itu," jelas Ryeowook jujur.

"Noona~" Jongjin memeluk Ryeowook erat.

Ryeowook membalas pelukan Jongjin. "Uljima, eoh? Sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap menjadi hyeonjunimmu," kata Ryeowook menenangkan. "Sampai hyungmu sendiri yang menyuruhku pergi..." lirih Ryeowook.

"Datanglah padaku jika dia memintamu pergi darinya, noona. Karena jika dia melakukan hal itu, dia bukan lagi hyungku!" sahut Jongjin di sela-sela tangisnya.

Ryeowook hanya memejamkan matanya mendengar perkataan Jongjin.

Chapter 5

Author PoV

Ryeowook terus melangkah dengan cepat. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan dari namja tampan yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya seraya mengejarnya dari belakang.

Namja itu agak kesal lalu dengan cepat berlari dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Ryeowook.

"Eoh! Oppa.."

"Mengapa kau menghindar dariku?" tanya namja itu cepat.

"N-nan.."

"Apa Jongjin mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Pertanyaan dari namja di hadapannya membuat Ryeowook menegang. "N-nde?"

"Lee Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seorang namja datang dari arah belakang Ryeowook dengan wajah dinginnya seakan memperingatkan orang yang baru saja ditegurnya.

"Jangan ikut campur, Cho Kyuhyun! Ini urusanku dengannya!" ucap namja itu sarkastik.

Namja yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun itu tampaknya tidak suka dengan kalimat yang ditujukan padanya barusan.

Donghae menarik tangan Ryeowook, namun Kyuhyun menahan tangan kanan yeoja itu. Dan kini mereka bertiga menjadi bahan tontonan semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Lepaskan dia!" titah Donghae.

"Lee Donghae! Pakai otakmu! Kau pikir saat ini kau ada di mana, huh?!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendecih pelan. "Wae? Kalau kau tidak suka, lebih baik kau pergi! Bukankah sudah ku katakan ini adalah urusanku dengannya!"

"Urusannya adalah urusanku juga!" Kyuhyun tampak tak mau kalah.

"O-oppa.. Apeuda.. K-kalian menyakitiku..." ucap Ryeowook pelan seraya menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang dicengkram erat oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Sontak kedua namja itu pun melepaskan genggaman mereka.

"Neomu apha?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. "Mianhae, Wookie-ah..." ujar Kyuhyun dengan raut menyesal.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Yeoja manis itu memilih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang siap menetes.

"W-wookie-"

"Kita bicara di ruang kesehatan. Kajja!" ajak Kyuhyun menengahi. Dirangkulnya Ryeowook dengan lembut, membuat Donghae menatap tajam ke arahnya. Kyuhyun tahu yeoja manis itu tengah menahan tangisnya. "Uljima..." bisik Kyuhyun agar tak terdengar oleh Donghae.

Ryeowook mendongak untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut seraya mengusap bahu yeoja itu pelan.

Ooo

Kyuhyun PoV

Aku menatap Donghae yang duduk di hadapanku saat ini.

"Sebetulnya apa yang kau pikirkan tadi, Hae?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan," jawabnya singkat yang menurutku bukan suatu jawaban.

"Wookie-ah~ Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Ryeowook hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Donghae yang kini tengah menatap Ryeowook lekat.

"Donghae-ah.. Ku harap kau tidak menambah persoalan ini semakin sulit," nasihat Kyuhyun.

"Aku justru ingin meluruskan semuanya!" tukas Donghae sengit.

"Meluruskan masalah dengan cara membuatnya menangis, huh?!" ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah sengit.

Hening. Donghae terdiam. Matanya melirik Ryeowook yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wookie-ah. Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun –lagi-.

"Nan gwaenchana," jawab Ryeowook lirih.

"Kajja! Ku antar kau pulang," kata Kyuhyun seraya berdiri setelah melirik Donghae yang masih terdiam.

"Eoh?"

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya!" sambar Donghae.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam. "Setelah membuatnya menangis kau ingin mengantarnya pulang?"

"Wookie-ah.. Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Donghae dengan nada lembut namun terkesan serius.

"Algaeseo," sahut Ryeowook.

"Geundae, Wookie-ah-"

"Gwaenchana, oppa," potong Ryeowook cepat saat Kyuhyun baru saja ingin mencegahnya.

"Kajja!" Ryeowook berdiri lalu keluar dari ruangan.

SRET!

Baru saja Donghae ingin melangkah menyusul Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menahan lengannya. "Sekali lagi aku melihat air matanya menetes karenamu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam meskipun kita teman baik," gertak Kyuhyun.

Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik kau hajar suaminya!" ucap Donghae dingin lalu kembali melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap punggungnya tajam.

Ooo

Donghae menatap Ryeowook yang tengah mengaduk milkshake di hadapannya. Sejak mereka sampai di cafe ini memang belum ada percakapan yang terucap.

"Mianhae," ucap Donghae pada akhirnya.

Ryeowook menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Gwaenchana."

"Aku-"

"Oppa," Ryeowook memotong kata-kata Donghae cepat. "Apa...yang kau lihat dariku?"

Donghae terdiam. "Modeunge. Semua bagian dari dirimu. Morieseo balkkeutkkaji. Senyumanmu, kehidupanmu, caramu menatap. Aku melihat semuanya."

"Aku...tidak ingin memberimu harapan lebih jauh, oppa," lirih Ryeowook.

"Arraseo. Nan jeongmal arraseo. Geundae na.. nan jeongmal saranghae," tandas Donghae. "Seberapa keras aku mengingkarinya, aku tetap tidak bisa membuang rasa ini."

"Oppa..."

"Wookie-ah.. Aku tidak bermaksud memaksakan rasaku padamu, tapi aku ingin melindungimu, Wookie-ah. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Na-"

"Nan gwaenchana," sambar Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah! Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya," jawab Ryeowook cepat lalu tersenyum lembut. "Ini...adalah jalanku, oppa."

Donghae PoV

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya," kata yeoja di hadapanku cepat -setelah mendengar pertanyaanku- lalu tersenyum lembut. "Ini...adalah jalanku, oppa."

Aku terpaku mendengarnya.

Sebegitu tuluskah kau mencintainya hingga kau tak peduli apa yang terjadi padamu?

"Kau tahu? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Yang ada adalah pilihan. Semua telah tertulis, oppa. Tergantung jalan mana yang akan kita pilih. Dan aku..hatiku telah memilih jalan ini. Jadi inilah takdirku," katanya.

Aku masih terdiam, karena dia terlihat ingin mengatakan banyak hal.

"Mungkin jika semua orang di sekelilingku tahu kehidupanku, mereka akan mengataiku egois, gila, atau bertanya mengapa aku hidup seperti ini. Aku tahu cinta tak harus memiliki. Tapi mungkin aku terlalu bodoh karena terperangkap di dalamnya dan mengacuhkan itu semua. Aku bukannya tidak memikirkan perasaannya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjauh darinya. Aku berpikir...tidak apa-apa aku melihatnya membenciku, asalkan aku bisa menatap wajahnya meskipun dia tidak menatapku. Tidak masalah dia berkata kasar padaku, selagi aku masih bisa melihatnya memakan sarapan dariku," celotehnya sambil menunduk.

Aku menatapnya lekat.

Sebegitu besarkah rasa cintamu?

"Aku tidak tahu sebesar apa rasa cintaku padanya," lanjutnya seakan tahu kata hatiku. "Hajiman...aku ingin terus bersamanya, sekalipun dia membenciku. Aku akan terus bersamanya sampai dia menyuruhku pergi darinya. Sampai dia memintaku untuk tidak menampakkan diriku di hadapannya lagi. Atau mungkin hingga dunia ini bosan menjadi tempatku berpijak."

Dapat kulihat cairan kristal perlahan menetes dari mata bulatnya meskipun dia menutupinya dengan senyuman.

"Wookie-ah..."

"Geureonikka... Biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti ini, oppa. Sejauh apapun kita berlari, kita tidak akan pernah bisa menghindar dari jalan takdir yang telah kita pilih."

"Matta! Kita memang tidak bisa menghindarinya, tapi kita bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Karena dalam menentukan jalan bukan hanya ada pilihan ya atau tidak, tapi kita diberi kesempatan untuk memikirkan 'bagaimana cara kita menjalaninya' atau 'bagaimana jika jalan yang kita ambil salah'. Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa jalan yang kau ambil ini salah?" tanyaku.

"Ani," dia tersenyum -lagi-. "Kata hati yang paling dalam adalah jawaban yang terbaik," katanya.

"Geundae..."

"Oppa. Jebal. Biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya," mohonnya.

Ani, Wookie-ah. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh dan terperosok terlalu dalam.

"Na-"

"YA, KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti bentakan menghentikan kata-kataku. Aku dan Ryeowook pun mengalihkan pandangan kami ke arah suara.

Tampak seorang namja berjalan ke arah kami dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"O-oppa..." lirih Ryeowook. Ku lihat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, huh?!" bentaknya.

"A-aku..."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" bentaknya lagi lebih keras.

"N-na.."

SRET!

Tiba-tiba dia menarik tangan Ryeowook kasar hingga Ryeowook berdiri. "Jibe kajja!" ucapnya dingin.

Aku pun ikut berdiri lalu dengan cepat meraih tangan Ryeowook yang bebas.

"Lepaskan dia!" gertaknya.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak lihat dia takut padamu?" tanyaku sengit.

Yesung -namja itu- menatapku tajam.

"Lepaskan istriku, Lee Donghae-ssi!"

Aku mendecih pelan. "Istrimu? Woah..sejak kapan kau mengakuinya?" sindirku.

"Mwo?" dapat kulihat wajahnya mengeras menahan amarah.

"Lebih baik kau yang melepaskannya, Kim Jongwoon-ssi. Kurasa genggamanmulah yang membuatnya sakit," kataku.

Author PoV

"Lebih baik kau yang melepaskannya, Kim Jongwoon-ssi. Kurasa genggamanmulah yang membuatnya sakit," kata Donghae berambigu.

Yesung semakin mengeratkan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya," balasnya.

Suasana di cafe itu pun menjadi tegang seketika.

"D-donghae oppa.. Gwaenchana," lirih Ryeowook sambil menahan sakit.

Donghae terpaku dan perlahan melonggarkan genggamannya hingga akhirnya tangan Ryeowook terbebas.

Yesung tersenyum menang lalu menarik Ryeowook keluar dari cafe itu meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam.

Ooo

BRAK!

Yesung menutup pintu rumahnya kasar.

"APA YANG ADA DIOTAKMU, HUH?!" bentak Yesung.

Ryeowook menunduk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau pergi dengan namja lain sedangkan kau sudah memiliki suami?! Di mana otakmu?!" amuk Yesung.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sesaat. Yeoja itu tetap diam.

"Atau kau memang seorang yeoja penggoda?" tanya Yesung tajam.

"O-oppa..." Ryeowook sontak mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Yesung.

"Wae? Kyuhyun, lalu Jongjin dan sekarang mantan namja yang dulunya akan dijodohkan denganmu. Setelah ini siapa?"

Ryeowook terkejut mendengar penuturan Yesung. "D-darimana-"

"Dari mana aku tahu? Lee Donghae. Nama namja itu tidak asing lagi di keluargaku. Karena keluarganya yang membatalkan perjodohan kalian, aku jadi menanggung beban seperti ini!"

"N-nde?"

"Berhentilah bertampang polos seperti itu! Aku tidak akan tertipu olehmu!" ucap Yesung kian tajam lalu melangkah hingga terdengar bunyi debuman keras yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya.

Tubuh Ryeowook melemah. Yeoja itu pun terduduk di lantai lalu menangis tanpa bersuara.

Ooo

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan gontai.

"Noona!"

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat namja yang memanggilnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk, Jongjin-ah?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Eomma yang memberitahuku kode kunci pintu rumah ini," jawab Jongjin tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian senyuman namja itu pudar. Ia menyipitkan matanya lalu berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Kau habis menangis?" tanya Jongjin.

Ryeowook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

SRET!

Jongjin meraih lengan Ryeowook saat Ryeowook hendak melangkah.

"Wae irae?" Jongjin menatap Ryeowook lekat.

"Gwaenchana," jawab Ryeowook singkat lalu mencoba untuk melangkah, namun Jongjin tetap menahannya.

"Noona~"

Ryeowook tersenyum. Di lepaskannya tangan Jongjin dengan lembut. "Gwaenchanayo. Jinjja gwaenchana."

Jongjin menghela nafas singkat.

"Geureom... kau ingin memakan sesuatu?" Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Apapun yang noona masak, akan kumakan," jawab Jongjin.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku," Ryeowook melangkah menuju dapur.

"Aish! Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya aku datang satu jam lagi setelah masakanmu matang," canda Jongjin seraya mengikuti Ryeowook dari belakang. Ryeowook hanya terkekeh.

Ooo

"Hahaha!" terdengar tawa lepas dari arah ruang makan rumah itu membuat namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menajamkan pendengarannya. Namja itu pun melangkah menuju sumber suara tersebut.

Entah karena apa, namja itu menjadi kesal saat melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja sedang duduk sambil menikmati sarapan mereka. Mereka terlihat ceria.

"Eo?" Jongjin menatap Ryeowook lekat.

"Um? Wae?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Ada sisa makanan di pipimu, noona," ujar Jongjin sambil menunjuk ke arah pipi yeoja di hadapannya.

"Nde?" Ryeowook mencoba menghapusnya, namun sia-sia.

"Aish. Malah semakin menyebar, noona. Kemari!" Jongjin setengah berdiri lalu meraih wajah Ryeowook dan membersihkannya dengan perlahan.

"Sudah?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ajik. Chakkamanyo," Jongjin tampak serius mengusap pipi dan sekitar bibir Ryeowook.

"YA, KIM JONGJIN!" teriak namja yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka.

Jongjin menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menoleh. Ia terlihat memutar bola matanya malas, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya membersihkan wajah kakak iparnya.

"YA!"

GREP!

Yesung meraih tangan Jongjin dan menghempaskannya kasar.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahnya!" bentak Yesung.

Jongjin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Wae? Aku membantunya membersihkan wajahnya, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Jongjin.

Yesung terdiam. Seketika itu juga, dia berubah menjadi namja bodoh. Dia tampak bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Yesung berbalik lalu melangkah.

"Ah, matta! Aku ke sini karena eomma menyuruhku menjemput kalian. Appa baru saja sampai semalam," ujar Jongjin dan sukses menghentikan langkah Yesung.

Jongjin melirik Yesung sekilas. "Mungkin aku akan memintamu, noona," ucap Jongjin lagi.

"Nde? Musun..suriya?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Aku..akan meminta ijin untuk menikahimu, noona," jawab Jongjin pelan namun membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook terbelalak.

_to be continue..


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Love for You

Genre : GS, Romance, and little bit Hurt

Rated : PG 17

Length : Chapter 6 of ?

Cast :

\- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

\- Kim Ryeo Wook

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Park Ji Yeon

\- Lee Donghae

\- Kim Jong Jin

\- The Other

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. o

Summary : Menatapmu.. Mendengar suaramu.. Memberikan cinta untukmu.. Merupakan suatu hal yang indah.. Meski pun aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan semua..

Previous~

"Ah, matta! Aku ke sini karena eomma menyuruhku menjemput kalian. Appa baru saja sampai semalam," ujar Jongjin dan sukses menghentikan langkah Yesung.

Jongjin melirik Yesung sekilas. "Mungkin aku akan memintamu, noona," ucap Jongjin lagi.

"Nde? Musun..suriya?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Aku..akan meminta ijin untuk menikahimu, noona," jawab Jongjin pelan namun membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook terbelalak.

Chapter 6

Author PoV

"Haha! Aku bercanda. Kenapa kau begitu serius, noona?" tawa Jongjin lepas saat itu juga melihat ekspresi Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Yesung terlihat semakin kesal.

"Jongjin-ah~ Bercandamu tidak lucu!" gerutu Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mianhae. Cepat habiskan makananmu, noona! Setelah makan, kita pergi bersama. Aku tidak bercanda soal eomma menyuruhku menjemput kalian," Jongjin menatap Yesung. "Kau juga! Bersihkan dirimu!" titahnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya, "Jangan sampai candaanku tadi menjadi sebuah kenyataan," bisiknya.

Rahang Yesung mengeras. Matanya menatap Jongjin tajam, seakan berkata 'kau-mau-mati?'.

Jongjin hanya mengeluarkan smirknya melihat tatapan itu dan berlalu menuju ruang tengah.

Ooo

Yesung PoV

BLAM!

Kututup pintu kamarku dengan keras.

Apa-apaan kau Kim Jongjin?! Kau ingin bermain-main denganku, huh?!

Demi Tuhan, aku betul-betul tidak suka dengan kata-katanya barusan!

"Meminta ijin untuk menikahi istriku?! Apa dia sudah gila?!"

Ani! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Ryeowook adalah istriku! Bagaimana bisa Jongjin mengambilnya dariku?!

DEG!

Tunggu dulu!

Apa yang terjadi padaku?! Mengapa aku menjadi seperti orang bodoh begini?

"Ani! Ini pasti karena Jongjin adalah adikku. Geurae! Ryeowook tidak boleh menyusahkan keluargaku lagi! Kalau ingin menikah lagi, lebih baik dia menikah dengan Donghae dari pada dengan Jongjin!"

Benar!

"Ah, ani~ Donghae? Apa hebatnya namja itu? Dengan mendengar suaranya pun aku tahu dia orang yang aneh!"

Aku beranjak menuju cermin besar yang terletak di dekat lemari pakaianku.

Lihat? Aku lebih tampan darinya! Wajahku tidak bosan untuk dilihat.

"Lee Donghae!" entah mengapa moodku selalu rusak jika mengingat namja itu.

"Ya, Kim Ryeowook! Apa yang kau lihat dari namja tidak jelas itu? Keluarganya bahkan tidak menerimamu saat tahu perusahaan keluargamu diambang kebangkrutan!" ocehku.

Ah, ya! Juga namja bermarga Cho itu!

Apa bagusnya dia? Warna kulitnya saja seperti orang penyakitan!

"Aish! Mengapa orang-orang tidak jelas seperti mereka mengganggu istriku!" gerutuku.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan dari arah pintu menghentikan kegiatanku(?).

"Oppa! Kau sedang apa?"

DEG!

"Aish!"

Untuk apa yeoja itu ke sini?

Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower.

"Eoh? Apa dia sedang mandi?" dapat kudengar dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu di tutup.

Apa dia sudah keluar?

"Haah~" aku menghela nafas lega. Beberapa menit yang lalu jantungku serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Baiklah! Lebih baik aku mandi agar otakku bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Aku pun mulai membasuh tubuhku. Otakku benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar sekarang.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 10 menit, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eoh?" mataku menatap baju yang telah terlipat rapi di atas ranjangku.

Apa tadi dia mengantarkan ini?

"Gomawo," lirihku.

Ooo

"Mengapa kau melihatku terus?" tanyaku risih karena Ryeowook terus saja melihat ke arahku. Saat ini kami sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah orang tuaku.

"A-ani.." sahutnya sambil menunduk. Sekilas kulihat rona di wajahnya.

Manis sekali.

DEG!

Kugelengkan kepalaku kencang.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada yang terdengar lembut di telingaku.

M-musun iriya? K-kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak normal begini?

"Oppa, wae geurae?"

"G-gwaenchana! Jongjin-ah, hentikan mobilnya sebentar!" pintaku.

"Shireo! Sudah tanggung!" tolak Jongjin ketus.

"Aish! Hentikan sebentar!"

"Shireo! Rumah kita hanya tinggal belok di gang depan, hyung!"

Aku pun menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan namja bulat itu!

Kusentuh dadaku yang masih berdebar dengan kencang. Kulirik Ryeowook yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan bingung namun raut wajahnya yang tampak...menggemaskan?

Aih! Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan jantungku ini?

"N-neo! Berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan itu!"

"Nde? Ah. Mianhaeyo," sahutnya sambil tertunduk.

"Kita sampai!" seru Jongjin sambil mematikan mesin mobil.

Jongjin bergegas keluar dari tempatnya. Tak lama kemudian dia membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook.

Chakkan! Membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook?!

"Gomawo!" suara itu terdengar lembut menyambut Jongjin.

Mwo? Apa-apaan nada itu?

"Turunlah, hyung! Mau sampai kapan kau duduk di situ dan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" perkataan Jongjin menyadarkanku.

Aku pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendahului mereka.

Entahlah. Hatiku benar-benar kesal saat ini.

Dengan kesal aku membuka pintu rumahku.

"Eoh? Yesung-ah! Kau sudah datang?" sambut eomma sambil memelukku.

"Ne, eomma," sahutku pelan.

"Ke mana istrimu?" tanya eomma.

"Bersama Jongjin di belakang!" jawabku seadanya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Annyeong haseyo, eomma!"

DEG!

Aigo~ Suara itu.

Aku bisa gila!

"Eoh, Wookie-ah!" kudengar suara eomma menyambutnya riang dan kuyakin saat ini mereka sedang berpelukan.

Ku teguk habis air putih yang baru saja ku ambil dari kulkas tadi.

"Appa eodiga?" kini suara Ryeowook yang mencari appaku terdengar.

"Appa sedang mandi. Kajja! Kita bicara di dalam!" kata eomma.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk beranjak menghampiri mereka.

"Yesung-ah, anja!" titah eomma saat melihatku.

"Ne~" sahutku malas lalu duduk di samping Jongjin, berseberangan dengan eomma yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Ryeowook.

Kulihat wajah Ryeowook yang tersenyum manis saat berbincang dengan eomma. Cantik.

Mwo?

Apa tadi aku menyebut kata 'cantik'?

Ani! Aku hanya terbawa suasana.

"Yesung tampak sehat. Kau pasti merawatnya dengan baik, geuraetji?" goda eomma.

Ryeowook menunduk. Kulihat wajahnya merona.

"Aniyo," hanya itu kata yang dia ucapkan.

Aigo~

Jantungku! Ada apa dengan jantungku?

Kurasa aku harus memeriksanya.

"Wah.. Kalian sudah datang?" kudengar suara appa menginterupsi pembicaraan kami.

"Appa!" Ryeowook langsung berdiri diikuti oleh eomma.

"Aigo~" appa memeluk Ryeowook erat. "Bagaimana kabarmu, eoh?"

"Baik. Sangat baik," jawab Ryeowook sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Appa sendiri? Appa tidak selalu memikirkanku hingga lupa jadwal makan, kan?" tanya Ryeowook balik sambil menggoda appaku.

"Aigo~ Hahaha.. Aku memang memikirkanmu, tapi aku tidak separah ibu mertuamu," celetuk appa.

"Yeobo-ah!" protes eomma.

Aigo~

Sebetulnya dirumah ini siapa yang berstatus anak kandung dan siapa yang menantu?

Kenapa mereka malah asik dengan istriku?

"Yesung-ah! Kau tidak pernah menyakitinya, kan?"

DEG!

Pertanyaan appa barusan membuatku terkejut.

Aku? Menyakitinya?

"Anio, appa. Yesung oppa sangat baik padaku," celetuk Ryeowook -menyadarkanku-.

Kutatap wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum pada appa, lalu tiba-tiba tatapannya beralih padaku.

Namun dengan senyumannya yang perlahan memudar.

M-mwo?

I-igeu mwoya?

Kenapa-

"Kita pergi berkemah hari ini," ucap eomma tiba-tiba.

"Nde?" sahut Ryeowook yang tampak terkejut. "Geundae..Kami tidak membawa baju ganti, eomma."

"Itu gampang.. Banyak baju suamimu di sini. Mungkin ada baju yang sudah tidak muat dengannya," ujar eomma mengejutkanku.

"Eomma! Mana bisa begitu!" sergahku.

"Apanya yang mana bisa? Dia kan istrimu!" kata eomma tidak mau kalah.

"I-itu.. Aku.. Dia kan wanita, mana mungkin pakai baju pria?" ucapku ragu. Entahlah. Tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup.

"G-geurae.. Baju-baju oppa, sekalipun ada yang sudah tidak muat dengannya pasti tetap besar sekali jika ku pakai," timpal Ryeowook.

"Aigo~ Tidak masalah. Banyak wanita yang mengenakan baju kebesaran akhir-akhir ini. Pasti kau akan terlihat manis," protes eomma.

"Geundae, eomma-"

"Kalau hyung tidak mau, noona bisa memakai bajuku," Jongjin memotong perkataanku.

Mwoya?

Apa-apaan bocah ini?! Membuatku semakin emosi saja!

"Kajja, Wookie-ah! Kita bereskan barang-barang kita!" aku langsung menarik Ryeowook menuju kamar lamaku.

Ooo

Ryeowook PoV

Dan di sinilah kami. Di perkemahan yang terletak di daerah pegunungan. Kami memilih tempat di dekat sungai kecil dengan air yang jernih.

"Noona~ Aku tidur di tendamu saja, ne?" rajuk Jongjin setelah dia selesai mendirikan tendanya.

"Um? Wae? Apa tendamu rusak?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ani~ Tapi... Aish! Ini tidak adil! Eomma tidur dengan appa. Kata eomma kau akan tidur dengan hyung, sedangkan aku? Aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak punya teman tidur~" rajuknya manja.

Matta! Aku baru ingat!

Aku akan tidur satu tenda dengan Yesung oppa. Eottheokae? Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?

Ini pertama kalinya aku akan tidur di satu ruang yang sama dengannya.

"Ah, matta! Begini saja, noona. Kau tidur ditendaku saja bersamaku. Eotthae?"

"Nde?"

PLETAK!

"Auu.. appo~" Jongjin mengelus kepalanya yang beru saja terkena jitakan Yesung oppa.

"Jaga tingkah lakumu, Kim Jongjin!" ucap Yesung oppa.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kenyataan. Sepertinya dia sedang kesal.

Sejak kemarin dia terlihat selalu marah-marah tanpa sebab.

"Noona~ Appo~" ujar Jongjin dengan nada manja seakan mengadu padaku.

Akupun tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau lihat, Kim Jongwoon? Dibandingkan denganmu, istrimu lebih menyayangiku!" celetuk Jongjin.

"YA!" bentak Yesung oppa yang sontak membuat Jongjin kabur.

Yesung oppa pun berlari mengejarnya dari belakang. Jadilah kedua kakak beradik itu berkejaran.

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka. Setidaknya hubungan mereka lebih baik dari kemarin-kemarin.

"Yaish! Anak kurang ajar! Awas kau!" umpat Yesung oppa sambil terus mengejar Jongjin.

Tak lama kemudian Yesung oppa berhenti sejenak di hadapanku. "Ya! Hah.. Kau... hah... Jangan terlalu memanjakannya! Dia itu adik iparmu, bukan suamimu, arraseo?" katanya seraya mengatur nafas lalu kembali mengambil langkah untuk mengejar Jongjin.

Um? Apa maksud perkataannya?

Apa aku salah memperhatikan Jongjin yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri?

"Hah~" kutatap appa yang sedang memancing dan eomma yang sibuk menyiapkan peralatan untuk membakar ikan. Mereka terlihat serasi.

Aku jadi merindukan orang tuaku. Bagaimana kabar mereka, ya?

Langit biru di akhir Januari terlihat cerah. Meskipun udara masih terasa dingin sedikit.

SRET!

Eh? Jaket?

Kualihkan pandanganku kesamping.

"O-oppa.." aku terkejut saat melihat Yesung oppa berdiri di sampingku sambil memakaikan jaket tebal miliknya di pundakku.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang disalahkan oleh appa dan eomma jika kau sakit karena kedinginan," ucapnya dengan nada dingin lalu pergi.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh dariku.

Apa kau tahu, oppa? Hatiku jauh lebih merasa dingin dibandingkan tubuhku.

Karena takut pada appa dan eomma, bukan karena aku?

Tak apa. Apapun alasanmu, aku tetap merasa senang.

Kubetulkan posisi jaket yang ada dipundakku dengan memakainya. Besar sekali, juga hangat.

"Gomawo, oppa..." lirihku.

Ooo

Aigo~

Besar sekali bajunya!

Ck! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku keluar sakarang.

SRET!

DEG!

Baru saja membuka zipper tenda, aku beradu tatap dengan Yesung oppa yang sedang menunduk.

Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku.

Eo-eotthae? Jantungku...

"Hem!" Yesung oppa berdeham seraya membetulkan posisi berdirinya. Aku pun bergegas keluar dari tenda.

"A-ada apa, oppa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Eo-eomma memanggilmu. Sudah waktunya makan malam," jawabnya.

"Eoh? N-ne," sahutku lalu pergi menghampiri kedua mertuaku dan Jongjin yang telah duduk melingkari meja lipat yang kami bawa.

"Wookie-ah? Kau tampak manis dengan baju kebesaran seperti itu," celetuk eomma tepat saat aku duduk.

"Ah~ Gomawo, eomma," sahutku tersipu.

"Apa ku bilang. Wookie memang yeoja manis! Iya kan, Yesungie?" kata eomma lagi.

Aku melirik Yesung oppa yang baru saja mengambil posisi di samping kananku.

Diam. Dia tidak berkomentar apa pun.

"Cha! Sekarang kita makan!" seru eomma.

Reflek aku mengambil mangkuk di hadapan Yesung oppa lalu menyendokkan nasi ke dalamnya. Mungkin karena aku telah terbiasa menyiapkan semua keperluannya.

"Igeu," aku meletakkannya di hadapan Yesung oppa.

Entah bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini, aku tidak berani menatapnya.

Aku pun mengambil nasi untukku sendiri, lalu mulai makan.

"Aigo~ Menantuku memang baik!" kali ini appa yang berkomentar.

"Geurae, geurae! Dia cantik. Ya kan, yeobo? Ah~ Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat anak mereka nantinya. Pasti akan cantik seperti eommanya."

"Uhuk!" sontak aku tersedak -berbarengan dengan Yesung oppa sepertinya-.

"Aish, yeobo! Kau mengejutkan mereka!" tegur appa.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kenapa batukku tidak mau berhenti juga? Ku tepuk dadaku.

"I-ini!" aku menerima segelas air yang disodorkan padaku, lalu meneguknya. Samar-samar aku merasa ada yang mengusap punggungku lembut.

"Gwaenchana?"

Suara ini...

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan tersadar bahwa yang sejak tadi mengusap punggungku adalah Yesung oppa.

Dia menatapku lekat.

"G-gwaenchana," kataku sambil membuang pandanganku darinya.

"Jinjja gwaenchanayo, noona?" kini Jongjin yang bertanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Mianhae, Wookie-ah. Eomma terlalu bersemangat," kata eomma menyesal.

"Gwaenchanayo, eomma," aku tersenyum.

Hangat. Tangannya telah menjauh dari punggungku, tapi kehangatan tangannya masih terasa.

Namun aku tahu, ini tidak nyata. Hanya sebuah formalitas.

"Gomawoyo, oppa," lirihku lalu kembali pada kegiatan menikmati makanan yang sempat tertunda.

Ooo

Author PoV

Ryeowook bergerak gelisah. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 21.10, yeoja manis itu terlihat resah meskipun matanya telah mengantuk.

SRET!

Ryeowook langsung terduduk saat mendengar zipper tendanya terbuka.

"O-oppa..." ucap Ryeowook salah tingkah.

Yesung hanya berdeham pelan lalu duduk dengan memberi jarak di samping Ryeowook.

Namja itu meraih jaketnya untuk menjadi alas kepalanya saat tidur nanti.

"Um... A-aku... Aku akan tidur dengan Jongjin. Oppa bisa tidur di sini," ucap Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

"Tidur saja di sini! Aku tidak ingin mendengar eomma bertanya macam-macam padaku jika kau tidur dengan bocah itu!" sahut Yesung dingin dan datar.

"I-itu... Besok pagi sebelum appa dan eomma bangun aku akan keluar. Lagipula kasihan Jongjin-"

"YA!" bentakan Yesung menghentikan kata-kata Ryeowook.

Yesung menarik nafas untuk meredam emosinya yang mulai naik. "Kubilang tidurlah di sini! Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan, Jongjin itu hanya adik iparmu bukan suamimu!" sewot Yesung dengan nada yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"T-tapi-"

"Kim Ryeowook! Apa kau mau suaraku membawa keluargaku ke sini?" gertak Yesung.

"A-arraseo," sahut Ryeowook lalu segera mengambil posisi tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ya! Kau mau membuatku mati kedinginan, eoh?" celetuk Yesung.

Ryeowook merutuki kebodohannya yang baru menyadari kalau hanya ada 1 selimut di tenda mereka.

"M-mianhae, oppa," Ryeowook kembali duduk. "Igeu!" Ryeowook menyerahkan selimutnya lalu buru-buru tidur membelakangi suaminya tanpa selimut.

Yesung hanya menatap selimut dan punggung istrinya bergantian lalu menghela nafas pelan.

Direntangkannya selimut ungu tebal itu. Perlahan diselimutinya tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan dirinya sebelum ia tidur telentang di samping istrinya.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya saat merasa tubuhnya menghangat.

"Tidurlah!" titah Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya yang memang telah mengajaknya untuk tidur.

"Huff~" berbeda dengan Ryeowook, Yesung tidak kunjung tidur. Matanya masih enggan merapat. Jantungnya berdegup di atas kata normal.

Diliriknya Ryeowook yang telah tertidur pulas.

"Eung~" Ryeowook berbalik menghadap Yesung dan memeluk tubuh namja tampan itu.

Jantung namja itu semakin terpacu.

"M-mwoya?" ucap Yesung lirih.

DEG! Matanya seakan menangkap sebuah pemandangan indah saat tak sengaja melihat wajah polos istrinya yang tertidur.

Diamatinya wajah cantik Ryeowook dengan lekat. Perlahan diangkatnya tangannya untuk menyibakkan poni yang menutupi wajah cantik itu.

Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu berani menyentuh wajah itu. Tangannya terus bergerak menyusuri setiap inci wajah istrinya. Mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir mungil yeoja itu. Semua disentuhnya.

Terakhir, disentuhnya dagu Ryeowook lalu diangkatnya.

Entah setan apa yang sedang singgah di diri namja itu hingga akhirnya dia bergerak semakin menunduk dan mencapai bibir mungil berwarna merah muda yeoja imut itu dengan bibirnya dan melumatnya lembut.

_to be continue..

Annyeong haseyooo...

Rena datang lagi dengan ff repostnyaaa..

Maaf ya kalo ffnya berantakan.. sumary juga tak jelas dan terlebih banyak terdapat typo..

Maaf seribu maaf karena ini betul" ff chapter pertama Rena waktu itu dan sekarang Rena repost tanpa edit lagi..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review tanpa bashnya yaa..

Gomawooo.. #bow


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Love for You

Genre : GS, Romance, and little bit Hurt

Rated : PG 17

Length : Chapter 7 of ?

Cast :

\- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

\- Kim Ryeo Wook

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Park Ji Yeon

\- Lee Donghae

\- Kim Jong Jin

\- The Other

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. o

Summary : Menatapmu.. Mendengar suaramu.. Memberikan cinta untukmu.. Merupakan suatu hal yang indah.. Meski pun aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan semua..

Previous~

Diamatinya wajah cantik Ryeowook dengan lekat. Perlahan diangkatnya tangannya untuk menyibakkan poni yang menutupi wajah cantik itu.

Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu berani menyentuh wajah itu. Tangannya terus bergerak menyusuri setiap inci wajah istrinya. Mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir mungil yeoja itu. Semua disentuhnya.

Terakhir, disentuhnya dagu Ryeowook lalu diangkatnya.

Entah setan apa yang sedang singgah di diri namja itu hingga akhirnya dia bergerak semakin menunduk dan mencapai bibir mungil berwarna merah muda yeoja imut itu dengan bibirnya dan melumatnya lembut.

Chapter 7

Author PoV

Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar memikirkan hal yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan tadi. Dan semalam… Aish!" Yesung bermonolog ria sambil membayangkan kejadian saat dia baru saja bangun tidur tadi.

A few minutes ago-

Yesung membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam indra penglihatannya.

Dan saat itu juga matanya langsung menangkap sebuah objek yang masih tertidur dengan pulas tepat di depannya. Yesung memandangi sosok gadis manis itu dengan lekat. Begitu lama hingga ia tersenyum. Diangkatnya tangannya yang sejak tadi melingkar di pinggang sang yeoja untuk membetulkan rambut yeoja itu sebelum akhirnya menyentuh bibir yeoja itu.

"Ng~" lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir yeoja itu seakan mengembalikan Yesung ke dunia nyata.

Ditariknya cepat tangannya dari bibir mungil itu. Yesung mengerjap lalu langsung keluar dari tendanya.

Now-

"Apa aku sudah gila?!" rutuk Yesung pada diri sendiri.

Mata sipitnya menatap danau yang membentang di hadapannya. Entah sudah berapa kali namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya.

"Noona!" suara itu menginterupsi lamunan juga pandangan Yesung. Namja itu menatap seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Jongjin sedang berlari kecil kea rah yeoja mungil yang baru saja keluar dari tendanya.

"Mau apa bocah itu?" gumam Yesung dengan… kesal?

"Annyeong noona!" seru Jongjin saat sampai tepat di hadapan yeoja imut itu berdiri.

Yesung PoV

"Annyeong, Jongjin-ah…" dapat kudengar suara Ryeowook dengan lembut membalas sapaan dari Jongjin.

Mendadak aku kesal mendengarnya. Apa-apaan nada itu? Aku tak suka mendengarnya mengucapkan hal itu sambil tersenyum pada Jongjin.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, noona?" Tanya Jongjin.

Ya.. Percakapan mereka memang masih dapat terdengar sedikit karena jarak aku berdiri saat ini tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Sangat nyenyak!" seru Ryeowook dengan riangnya.

Tentu saja! Itu karena kau tidur denganku!

Aku sedikit senang mendengarnya.

"Noona, bibirmu terlihat bengkak!"

DEG!

Mwoya? Apa katanya tadi?

Ku lihat Jongjin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook.

YA! Apa-apaan bocah itu?!

Kulihat Ryeowook menyentuh bibirnya lalu bergumam -entah apa.

"Jinjjayo?" oceh Jongjin lagi. Masih dengan posisi yang sangat dekat dengan Ryeowook.

"YA!" bentakku akhirnya sambil berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

Entahlah. Saat ini ingin rasanya aku memukul kepala adikku itu.

"Eoh? Hyung? Kau ada di sana? Kukira kau pergi," kata Jongjin.

"Sejak tadi aku di dekat kalian!" ucapku kesal.

Apa mereka benar-benar tidak melihatku yang sejak tadi berdiri di pinggir danau?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat siapkan sarapan!" ucapku pada Ryeowook yang sejak tadi hanya menatapku.

"N-nde?"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan menatapnya kesal. Dia itu tuli atau apa?

DEG!

Lagi-lagi!

Melihat matanya membuat jantungku berdegup tidak normal.

"A-ah! N-ne! aku akan membantu eomma," katanya lalu pergi menghampiri eomma yang sedang memasak.

"Chugushippo?" ucapku.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tuli? Chugushippo?!" ulangku dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

"Setiap makhluk hidup pasti akan mati, hyung!" jawabnya sembarangan.

Dasar bocah! Menjawab secara asal seperti itu, membuatku kesal!

"Apa tidak bisa kau sopan sedikit dengan hyungmu?" sindirku.

"Bersikap sopan? Akan aku pikirkan…" sahutnya santai.

Anak ini benar-benar membuatku kesal!

"Setidaknya aku lebih baik dari seekor serangga yang mencuri sesuatu dari mangsanya saat mangsanya sedang tertidur," celetuknya yang terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran ditelingaku.

"Apa maksudmu Kim Jongjin?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Geunyang…" Jongjin malah mendekat padaku. "Tadi Wookie noona bilang, bibirnya seperti digigit serangga semalam," ucapnya pelan dengan ekspresi wajah yang entah mengapa terlihat menyeramkan untukku.

Aku semakin bingung. "Musun-"

Mwo? Apa itu artinya Jongjin…

Aku baru saja mau membentaknya saat kulihat dia telah meninggalkanku sendirian.

Ooo

Author PoV

Ryeowook terlihat sedang menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran yeoja manis itu saat ini. Matanya terpejam merasakan angin yang bertiup membelai wajahnya.

PLUK!

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan ada sentuhan di pundaknya.

"Oppa~" kata Ryeowook dengan nada merajuk, merasa sedikit terganggu.

Namja yang kini berdiri di sampingnya tersenyum lembut. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Melamun, eoh?"

"Ani…" jawab Ryeowook singkat, lalu kembali menatap pemandangan kota di hadapannya.

"Kau masih ada kelas?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eopseo… Kelasku sudah selesai sejak tadi. Wae?"

"Bagaimana kalau ku traktir minum teh?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Boleh saja!" sahut Ryeowook cepat.

"Kajja!"

Mereka pun bergegas pergi dari atap kampus itu.

Ooo

Suasana café sore ini tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat saat ini masih jam kerja.

"Geureom… Bagaimana dengan acara berkemahmu kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Begitulah… Sedikit menyegarkan otakku," jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lalu… Suamimu?"

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana suamimu saat kalian di sana? Apa dia melakukan hal yang kejam padamu?"

"Ani! Bukankah sudah kukatakan kaulau Yesung oppa tidak sejahat yang oppa pikirkan," Ryeowook menyergah ucapan Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dia tidak mengenalkanmu sebagai istrinya di depan publik!" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu termasuk tindakan seorang penjahat?"

"Ani! Tapi dia berpacaran dengan wanita lain," ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Ryeowook terdiam. Sesaat Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa ia telah salah berucap.

"W-wookie-ah… Mianhae, aku-"

"Gwaenchanayo, oppa," potong Ryeowook sambil tersenyum -miris.

Suasana pun menjadi hening seketika.

Detik berikutnya Ryeowook melihat dua orang yang membuatnya tertegun. Sepasang muda mudi itu tampak tengah bercanda. Ani! Bukan hanya bercanda, tapi juga terlihat bermesraan. Ryeowook tahu yeoja itu, tapi dia tidak mengenal siapa namja yang duduk di hadapannya. Namja itu bukan Yesung.

"Wookie-ah? Apa yang kau lihat?" Kyuhyun yang penasaran pun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Ryeowook. "Um? Bukankah itu Jiyeon?"

Ryeowook masih tetap terdiam.

' Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batinnya.

Ooo

Ryeowook tampak duduk di sofa berwarna biru yang terletak di ruang tengah. Sejak ia sampai di rumahnya, yeoja manis ini hanya duduk terdiam. Pikirannya melayang pada apa yang dilihatnya saat dia di café. Hatinya terus berkomunikasi sendiri dengan pertanyaan 'apa-yang-akan-terjadi-nanti'.

CKLEK!

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang.

Namja yang baru sampai itu meliriknya sebentar, lalu melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air untuk minum. Setelah meneguk minumannya, namja itu melangkah hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oppa!" panggil Ryeowook. Yeoja manis itu akhirnya memberanikan diri memanggilnya.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya tanpa memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Ryeowook yang saat ini ada di belakangnya.

"A-aku ingin bicara," ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Mwo?" sahut Yesung dingin.

"Kau dan.. Maksudku-"

"Ya! Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Cepatlah, aku lelah!" potong Yesung kesal seraya membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku… Aku melihat Jiyeon sedang bersama namja lain tadi," ungkap Ryeowook pada akhirnya dengan begitu polos.

Yesung tersenyum remeh pada Ryeowook. "Kau sedang mencoba membuatku putus dengannya?" tanya Yesung sengit.

"Aniya~ Aku-"

"Hajima! Jangan membuatku kesal, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat," ujar Ryeowook membela diri.

"Apa yang kau katakan tidak bisa ku percaya, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya!" sergah Ryeowook keras.

"Lalu kenapa? Bisa saja namja itu saudaranya!"

"Mana ada saudara bermesraan seperti itu?!"

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu, Kim Ryeowook?!"

Bentakan itu membuat Ryeowook berhenti berucap. Gadis itu mengernyit bingung. "Ne?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja itu, huh?!" tanya Yesung emosi.

"Namja? Nugu?"

"Wah~ Kau benar-benar yeoja munafik! Bahkan kau berpura-pura dengan tampang yang kau buat polos itu! Daebak!"

Ucapan Yesung barusan membuat Ryeowook tersentak. Jujur saja, Ryeowook semakin tidak mengerti maksud perkataan suaminya itu.

"Kau telah menikah, tapi pergi bersama namja lain. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu itu?!" ucap Yesung tajam.

"Hajima!" ujar Ryeowook lirih.

"Kau betul-betul tidak tahu diri, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kim Jongwoon!" balas Ryeowook dingin.

"Seharusnya itu kata-kata untukmu! Kau selalu membuatku kesal! Keluargamu selalu membuat keluargaku susah!"

"Cukup, Kim Jongwoon! Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu sampai kau membenciku seperti ini?"

"Kau bertanya apa salahmu? Menurutku semua yang ada dalam dirimu itu salah! Kau salah karena kau sudah hadir dalam kehidupanku!" kata Yesung tajam sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tertegun mendengar kata-kata pedas Yesung.

Perlahan cairan bening itu kembali mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

Satu lagi. Satu lagi luka terpatri di hati yeoja manis itu.

Ooo

TRAK!

Yesung meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong. Entah sudah berapa gelas soju yang dihabiskannya. Yang terlihat hanya 5 buah botol yang telah kosong dan sebuah botol lagi yang hanya tersisa seperempat dari isi normalnya.

Wajah namja itu tampak memerah karena mabuk.

"Yeoja babo!" racaunya yang entah untuk siapa. "Apa yang dia sukai dari pria itu? Dasar yeoja babo! Kerjanya hanya bisa membuatku kesal!" cicitnya sambil menuangkan kembali soju ke dalam gelas kecilnya lalu meminumnya.

Yesung terus saja melakukan hal itu hingga di kelelahan dan tertidur dengan membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ya, anak muda! Ayo bangun!" panggil sang pemilik kedai sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Yesung.

Tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Yesung.

"Palli ireona! Aku harus tutup!" kata ahjumma itu lagi.

Ryeowook PoV

"Kemana dia?" aku kembali menatap pintu rumahku.

Yesung oppa belum pulang dan ini sudah jam 03.00. Yesung oppa memang sering pulang malam, tapi dia tidak pernah pulang lewat dari jam 12.

Aku memang masih kesal dengan perkataannya kemarin, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa membencinya. Dan aku tidak bisa tidur jika belum melihatnya berada di rumah.

Apa aku hubungi saja ya? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu.

"Geurae!" kuputuskan untuk menelponnya.

TUUT… TUUT…

Terdengar suara sambungan telpon.

" Yeoboseyo?" aku terkejut mendengar suara di seberang sana. Suara seorang wanita yang bisa kupastikan sudah paruh baya.

"Ne.. Yeoboseyo.." sahutku pelan.

" Apa kau teman namja ini? Dia sedang mabuk dan sekarang tertidur di sini. Bisa kau menjemputnya?" tuturnya panjang lebar dan membuatku terkejut.

"Ma-mabuk?" tanyaku tak percaya.

" Ne, bisa cepat ke sini? Aku ingin menutup kedai," ujar ahjumma itu lagi.

Ooo

Author PoV

"Annyeong haseyo!" seru Ryeowook saat memasuki kedai itu.

"Kau sudah datang?" sahut ahjumma pemilik kedai itu.

"Ne. umm.. Di mana dia?"

"Itu," pemilik kedai itu menunjuk ke arah Yesung yang masih tertidur.

Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan tatapan sayu.

"Sejak dia minum tadi aku mendengarnya terus-menerus mengucapkan kata 'yeoja babo'," ujar ahjumma itu.

Ryeowook terdiam. 'apa dia sedang patah hati?' batinnya.

"Apa kau kekasihnya?" tanya ahjumma itu, membuat Ryeowook tersadar lalu menatap ahjumma itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku istrinya," jawab gadis itu lirih.

"Ne?" sahut ahjumma itu tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawanya pulang. Gamsahamnida, ahjumma," Ryeowook membungkuk lalu berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

"Oppa, kajja!" Ryeowook menegakkan tubuh Yesung lalu melingkarkan tangan kanan namja itu di pundak mungilnya.

"Umm~" Yesung membuka matanya sedikit. "Eoh, yeoja babo~" racaunya.

"Kajja, oppa…" Ryeowook mencoba mengangkat tubuh suaminya itu.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu," cicitnya lagi.

"Kita bicara setelah sampai di rumah, ne?" sahut Ryeowook lembut sambil memapah Yesung.

Tubuh Ryeowook yang lebih mungil terlihat kesulitan menopang badan Yesung. Ahjumma yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam pun membantunya memapah tubuh Yesung sampai ke mobil Yesung yang terparkir manis di depan toko.

"Joesonghamnida sudah merepotkan, ahjumma,"Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya setelah mendudukkan Yesung di kursi belakang.

"Pasti kau lebih repot menjaganya," sahut ahjumma itu prihatin.

Ryeowook pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman miris.

"Sampai dirumah nanti beri dia minuman lemon hangat, ne?" pesan ahjumma itu.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. Jeongmal gamsahamnida, ahjumma," pamit Ryeowook.

"Geurae. Hati-hatilah di jalan."

Ryeowook pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di bangku kemudi.

Yeoja itu pun mulai mengendarai mobil dengan pikiran yang terus menghampiri otaknya.

Tak sampai 20 menit, mereka pun sampai di rumah mereka. Ryeowook bergegas membawa Yesung masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, karena cuaca samat dingin.

"Ryeowook babo~" racau Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya bisa diam sambil terus fokus menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

BRUK!

Yeoja itu merebahkan tubuh Yesung ke atas ranjang bersprei merah itu. Ia pun mulai membukakan sepatu Yesung dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Kenapa kau mau menikah dengankuuu? Apa kau tidak tahu aku membencimu?" ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook tetap tak menyahut. Yeoja itu malah dengan sabar mendengarkan racauan yang keluar dari mulut namja yang tengah mabuk berat itu.

Yesung memang bukan namja yang senang dengan minuman beralkohol. Namja itu akan cepat mabuk, meskipun hanya meminum setengah botol.

"Kau selalu membuatku kesal. Mengapa kau harus ada dalam hidupku?" oceh Yesung.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung. Gadis itu menunggu ucapan Yesung selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari hidupku, eoh?"

DEG!

Ucapan Yesung kali ini bagaikan sebuah perintah bagi Ryeowook.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau lenyap dari pandanganku, huh? Jinjja!" ucap Yesung agak keras.

Tess..

Air mata itu kembali bergulir membasahi wajah manis Ryeowook.

"Itukah maumu, oppa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung sendu. "Geurae.. Aku akan pergi.. Mian sudah hadir dalam hidupmu," ucap Ryeowook pedih lalu keluar dari kamar bernuansa merah-biru itu.

_to be continue..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Title : Love for You

Genre : GS, Romance, and little bit Hurt

Rated : PG 17

Length : Chapter 8 of ?

Cast :

\- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

\- Kim Ryeo Wook

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Park Ji Yeon

\- Lee Donghae

\- Kim Jong Jin

\- The Other

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. o

Summary : Menatapmu.. Mendengar suaramu.. Memberikan cinta untukmu.. Merupakan suatu hal yang indah.. Meski pun aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan semua..

Previous~

" Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau lenyap dari pandanganku, huh? Jinjja!" ucap Yesung agak keras.

Tess..

Air mata itu kembali bergulir membasahi wajah manis Ryeowook.

" Itukah maumu, oppa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung sendu. "Geurae.. Aku akan pergi.. Mian sudah hadir dalam hidupmu," ucap Ryeowook pedih lalu keluar dari kamar bernuansa merah-biru itu.

Chapter 8

Yesung PoV

Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

Ugh~ Kepalaku sakit sekali. Ku dudukkan tubuhku, lalu kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar.

"Um?" aku menatap segelas air di atas meja kecil yang terletak di samping ranjangku.

Kuraih gelas itu. "Eh? Mwoya?" ada selembar kertas di bawah gelas ini.

' Mianhae. Minumlah ini, semoga membuatmu lebih baik.'

Apa ini? Aneh sekali anak itu.

Ku teguk minuman ini.

Lumayan juga. Segar.

Rasa lemonnya sedikit mengurangi rasa pening dikepalaku.

Tapi kenapa dia aneh sekali? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Baiklah.. Mungkin aku harus mencoba untuk mengingatnya.

Kemarin aku perki ke kampus, lalu…

Flashback On_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku yang akan dimulai 10 menit lagi.

"Geureom~ Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?" sebuah suara mampu menyita perhatianku. Aku kenal suara ini.

Jiyeon? Sedang bicara dengan siapa dia?

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan uang,"

MWO?!

Penuturannya barusan membuatku terkejut. Ku coba untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil mendengarkan percakapannya dengan seseorang yang kali ini aku yakin lewat telpon.

"Kau tahu kan Yesung anak sulung keluarga Kim? Bahkan keluarga istrinya pun diberikan perusahaan di luar negeri," ujarnya lagi.

Aku terdiam. Mendadak aku menjadi kesal padanya dan pada diriku sendiri. Ada rasa menyesal yang terselip di hatiku dan aku tidak tahu untuk apa.

"Geurae. Sampai jumpa nanti. Saranghae~" katanya.

Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Y-yesung-ah?" dia tampak terkejut.

"Wae? Kau tampak terkejut melihatku? Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu?" tanyaku dengan nada ramah.

"A-ani… Apa kau sudah mau masuk ke kelas?" tanyanya balik.

"Ne.. Tapi aku ingin bicara dulu denganmu," jawabku.

Dia menatapku dengan gugup. "Musun?"

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku ingin kita putus!" tandasku.

"N-ne?"

"Mulai sekarang, kita tidak memiliki hubungan lagi, Jiyeon-ssi. Kita putus!" tegasku lalu melangkah menuju pintu kelasku.

"Geundae wae?!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Kau lupa kalau aku sudah memiliki istri?" tanyaku.

DEG!

Aku tersentak dengan perkataanku sendiri. Mengapa aku mengucapkan itu?

"Bukankah kau membencinya?!" bentak Jiyeon seakan menyadarkanku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Park Jiyeon!" sahutku kesal.

Aku pun melangkah ke dalam kelas.

Tidak kuhiraukan lagi Jiyeon yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Dan sekarang aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Aku bingung dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku merasa menyesal. Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu menyesal untuk apa.

Yang anehnya, aku sekarang merasa lega.

Mungkin ini aneh, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa sedih dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar.

Baiklah.. Mungkin membasuh wajahku sedikit bisa membut kepalaku lebih segar.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas. Kulihat Jiyeon tidak lagi di tempat tadi. Mungkin dia pergi membolos?

Dengan perlahan aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun saat melewati perpustakaan, aku melihat Ryeowook sedang duduk di dekat jendela sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Baru saja ingin mendekat ke jendela, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang menghampiri Ryeowook.

Lee Donghae.

Mengapa namja itu terlihat menyebalkan?

Lalu..

Apa-apaan senyum itu? Demi Tuhan! Itu senyuman Ryeowook yang paling kubenci.

Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

Bukan! Aku bukannya memiliki penyakit asma atau semacamnya. Tapi.. Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu.

Kini kulihat namja itu mengambil tempat di samping Ryeowook.

Mereka terlihat berbincang. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

NYUUT!

Sekarang dadaku bukan lagi sesak, tapi sakit.

Kekesalanku semakin memuncak saat kulihat Donghae mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut.

Namja kurang ajar! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Ryeowook sudah memiliki suami?!

"Kau cemburu?" sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

Tampak seorang namja sedang menatapku dengan senyuman anehnya. Namja lainnya yang kubenci. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kau cemburu melihat istrimu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh namja lain?" katanya yang terdengar seperti sindiran.

"Apa kau pikir aku sudah gila?!" ucapku ketus lalu berniat menjauh.

"Kalau kau cemburu, sebaiknya kau perlakukan istrimu dengan baik. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan berpaling pada namja Lee itu," katanya lagi.

Namja ini benar-benar membuat darahku naik!

Lebih baik aku pergi menjauhinya sekarang juga sebelum aku benar-benar membuatnya babak belur di sini!

Flashback Off_

Oke. Setelah itu, aku kuliah seperti biasa lalu..

Bukankah aku ke kedai untuk minum? Lalu kenapa sekarang aku di sini?

Apa seseorang mengantarku?

Hah~ Entahlah. Lebih baik aku mandi untuk berangkat ke kampus.

Ooo

Author PoV

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru kampus. Matanya terus mencari sebuah objek yang sejak tadi tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Ke mana anak itu?" gumamnya.

Yesung terus menatap sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak terlihat juga?" gumamnya lagi.

Tanpa disadari namja itu sekarang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman. Namja itu menatap papan besar tersebut, lalu mulai melihat jadwal.

"Berarti seharusnya dia di ruangan itu.

Yesung kembali melangkah menuju sebuah kelas.

English I

Yesung tesenyum menatap pintu kelas di hadapannya. Namja itu mencoba mengintip melalui jendela.

Sedetik kemudian dahi namja itu berkerut, menandakan bahwa ia bingung.

"Eopseo?" lirih namja itu.

Yesung semakin bingung.

"Kalau tidak ada, jadi dia ke mana? Bahkan di rumah juga dia sudah tidak ada," Yesung kembali bermonolog ria.

Yesung kembali berjalan, tanpa tujuan dengan lesu.

Namja itu menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

Ooo

CKLEK!

BLAM!

Yesung memasuki rumahnya.

Gelap.

Biasanya saat dia pulang lampu rumahnya sudah menyala.

'Sebenernya ada apa ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Dia pun bergerak menuju dapur. Ditatapnya piring dan gelas bekas sarapannya tadi pagi masih berada di tempat cuci piring.

Hatinya menjadi kalut seketika. Ada yang aneh hari ini. Dia tidak melihat Ryeowook sama sekali.

"Kim Ryeowook!" seru Yesung, mencoba memanggil istrinya.

Sepi. Tidak ada sahutan meskipun hanya dalam bentuk gumaman.

"Kim Ryeowook, jawab aku!" serunya lagi lebih kencang.

Lagi. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Yesung menjadi ketakutan. Entah takut untuk apa.

Namja itu pun bergerak menuju kamar istrinya.

Tidak terkunci.

"Ya, Kim Ryeowook!" panggilnya.

Namun nihil. Sosok yang dipanggilnya tidak ada dalam kamar itu.

Mata sipit Yesung mengamati setiap sudut kamar yang tidak pernah dia perhatikan sebelumnya.

Tampak rapi. Sebuah ranjang bersprei ungu tua terletak di sudut kanan dengan rapi. Terdapat meja belajar di dekat jendela.

DEG!

Mata Yesung terbelalak saat melihat sebuah foto berukuran besar menempel di salah satu sisi dinding.

Foto pernikahan mereka. Ryeowook tampak tersenyum lembut dan tangannya melingkar di lengan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya berdiri tegak dan tersenyum tipis.

Selama ini Yesung tidak pernah mau tahu tentang foto pernikahan mereka. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kapan foto itu sampai ke rumah mereka.

Yesung mendekat kea rah meja belajar Ryeowook yang terlihat rapi. Dilihatnya 2 bingkai foto kecil berdiri di sana. Dilihatnya bingkai itu.

Lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa terkejut melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Satu dari dua bingkai itu berisi foto dirinya yang entah Ryeowook dapat dari mana dan satu lagi adalah foto mertuanya.

Diangkatnya bingkai yang berisi fotonya itu.

SRET!

Sebuah kertas jatuh saat bingkai itu terangkat.

Yesung mengambil kertas tersebut.

Hatinya terasa gelisah sekarang. Dia merasa takut untuk melihat tulisan di kertas itu, tapi namja itu juga ingin tahu.

Perlahan di bukanya lipatan demi lipatan kertas itu.

Annyeong, oppa..

Aku ingin minta maaf sebelumnya karena pergi dengan cara seperti ini.

DEG!

"Andwae.." ucap Yesung lirih. Wajah namja itu mendadak pucat membaca 2 baris pertama surat itu.

Kakinya serasa lemas. Namja itu pun terduduk di lantai.

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, namja itu kembali membaca surat ditangannya.

Apa oppa meminum air lemon dan memakan sarapan yang kusiapkan pagi ini?

Mianhae, aku hanya bisa menyiapkan itu pagi ini karena aku takut saat oppa bangun, oppa akan melihatku.

Aku tahu oppa sangat membenciku. Aku tahu kalau sejak awal oppa tidak ingin menikah denganku. Pernyataan oppa semalam yang semakin menegaskan perasaan oppa.

Orang bilang, ketika seseorang mabuk, kata-kata orang itu adalah kata-kata yang jujur.

Dan saat mendengar oppa berkata seperti itu, aku merasa sangat bersalahkarena aku selalu membuat oppa kesal. Aku juga minta maaf atas nama orang tuaku. Karena jika mereka tidak memintabantuan pada orang tua oppa, mungkin saat ini oppa sudah bisa menikah dengan yeoja yang oppa cintai.

Aku betul-betul tidak bermaksud mengekang oppa. Sungguh..

Dan hal yang waktu itu aku katakana tentang Jiyeon, mungkin aku memang salah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Oppa, lewat surat ini aku ingin berpamitan. Aku betul-betul minta maaf jika aku selama ini hanya bisa membuatmu kesal. Aku tahu, bagi oppa aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya benalu yang hadir di kehidupan oppa. Mungkin ucapan oppa tentang kesalahanku karena telah hadir dalam hidup oppa itu benar.

Dan mulai sekarang, aku berjanji akan pergi dari hadapan oppa. Aku tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapan oppa. Dengan begitu, oppa tidak perlu merasa kesal lagi.

Aku akan mengirimkan surat cerai lusa. Akan kukirimkan lewat pos agar oppa tidak melihatku.

Hah~ tadinya aku ingin memberikan surat ini pada oppa. Tapi berhubung surat ini tidak penting, aku tidak jadi memberikannya.

Cincin pernikahan milikku, aku kembalikan.

Aku akan meminta maaf pada eomma dan juga appa setelah surat cerai kita sudah ditanda tangani.

Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf.

Annyeong, oppa. Semoga kau behagia.

Kim Ryeowook.

TESS…

Air mata itu perlahan jatuh dari mata sipit Yesung.

"Andwae…" lirihnya.

Seluruh tubuh namja itu tiba-tiba lemah. Tangannya bergetar.

"Wae?" racaunya tak jelas.

Yesung mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakannya saat dia mabuk. Namun tidak berhasil. Otaknya telalu kacau untuk mengingat saat ini.

Namja itu meraih ponselnya dari saku celana jeansnya dan mencari kontak Ryeowook.

Setelah menemukannya, namja itu langsung menekan tombol dial.

' Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi si-'

"Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu?!" ucap Yesung frustasi.

"Jongjin!" Yesung seakan tersadar. Namja itu pun mencari kontak Jongjin untuk menghubunginya.

TUUT… TUUT…

"Palli…" racau Yesung resah.

" Yeoboseyo~" sahut namja di seberang sana.

"Jongjin-ah! Kau sedang bersama Ryeowook, kan?" tanya Yesung cepat.

" Ya! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti orang kerasukan seperti itu?!" sewot Jongjin. " Noona tidak bersamaku!" lanjutnya ketus.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Kim Jongjin! CEPAT KATAKAN DI MANA KALIAN SEKARANG?!" bentak Yesung.

" Ya! Kau ini kenapa , hyung?! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bersama noona sekarang! Aku sedang di rumah dan baru selesai mandi! Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya hari ini!" jawab Jongjin panjang lebar.

"Kumohon. Beritahu aku di mana istriku sekarang. Jebal.." ucap Yesung melemah.

" Hyung.. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" perlahan suara Jongjin berubah menjadi nada cemas.

"Dia pergi, Jongjin-ah.. Dia pergi.. Istriku pergi dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang," kata Yesung sambil terisak.

" Hyung, jangan bercanda! Apa yang terjadi?"

tanya Jongjin tak sabar.

Yesung terdiam. Hanya ada air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

" Baiklah, hyung. Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang. Tunggu aku! Tenangkan dirimu lalu kita bicara, eoh?" ucap Jongjin lalu memutuskan telpon mereka.

"Wookie-ah.. Eodigayo? Jebal jangan seperti ini. Kumohon.. Dorawasseo. Jebal.." ucap Yesung lirih.

_to be

Lanjut repost.. hehe


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Title : Love for You

Genre : GS, Romance, and little bit Hurt

Rated : PG 17

Length : Chapter 9 of ?

Cast :

\- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

\- Kim Ryeo Wook

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Park Ji Yeon

\- Lee Donghae

\- Kim Jong Jin

\- The Other

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. o

Summary : Menatapmu.. Mendengar suaramu.. Memberikan cinta untukmu.. Merupakan suatu hal yang indah.. Meski pun aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan semua..

Previous~

" Dia pergi, Jongjin-ah.. Dia pergi.. Istriku pergi dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang," kata Yesung sambil terisak.

" Hyung, jangan bercanda! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongjin tak sabar.

Yesung terdiam. Hanya ada air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

" Baiklah, hyung. Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang. Tunggu aku! Tenangkan dirimu lalu kita bicara, eoh?" ucap Jongjin lalu memutuskan telpon mereka.

" Wookie-ah.. Eodigayo? Jebal jangan seperti ini. Kumohon.. Dorawasseo. Jebal.." ucap Yesung lirih.

Chapter 9

Author PoV

Jongjin melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa memasuki rumah bergaya minimalis itu.

"Hyung! Hyung!" seru namja tampan itu sambil mencari sosok orang yang dia tuju.

"HYUNG!" namja itu membuka satu persatu ruang yang ada di rumah itu.

"HYUNG!" namja itu tertegun saat melihat namja yang ia cari itu akhirnya ditemukannya. Jongjin pun bergerak mendekati namja yang tengah dalam posisi tertidur meringkuk di lantai.

"Hyung~" panggil Jongjin pelan.

Yesung membuka matanya yang terpejam. "Dia pergi, Jongjin-ah.. Dia tidak di sini.." ucap namja itu lirih.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongjin sabar seraya berjongkok di hadapan hyungnya.

"Molla…" sahut Yesung lirih.

"Ne? Kau tidak tahu?"

"Dia hanya meninggalkan surat dan cincin," ucap Yesung pelan.

Jongjin menatap secarik kertas yang masih digenggam oleh Yesung. Namja berwajah baby face itu mengambilnya lalu mulai membaca.

Raut wajah Jongjin berubah menjadi geram.

"Kau mabuk kemarin?" tanya Jongjin sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya yang mulai muncul.

Yesung diam.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, APA KAU MABUK KEMARIN?!" bentak Jongjin sambil menarik krah baju Yesung, hingga namja itu terduduk.

"Molla…" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir Yesung.

"Molla? Apa kau hanya bisa mengatakan molla, HUH?!" tanya Jongjin geram.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak mengingat apa pun tentang semalam, Jongjin-ah.. Jinjja," ucap Yesung lemah.

"LALU KENAPA NOONA PERGI?!" bentak Jongjin. Air matanya menetes begitu saja.

Yesung terdiam. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat istrinya pergi. Dan saat ini, Yesung hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri. Yesung merasa menjadi namja yang paling bodoh sekarang.

"Noona~" isak Jongjin yang telah melepaskan cengkramannya. "Kau tahu, hyung? Noona sangat mencintaimu.." ujar Jongjin di tengah isakannya.

.o.

Yesung PoV

Jantungku berdetak begitu kencang saat mendengar perkataan Jongjin barusan.

"Ani. Dia membenciku," kataku tak rela.

"Ternyata kau bodoh, hyung! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat cintanya? Seharusnya sejak dulu aku saja yang menikah dengannya!" tandas Jongjin dengan tajam.

Aku mendelik. Terselip rasa kesal. "Bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkanku jika dia mencintaiku?!" tanyaku.

"Itu pasti karena dirimu!"

Kalimat Jongjin terdengar begitu pedas di telingaku.

Apa benar dia pergi karena aku?

Oh, Tuhan.. Sebenarnya apa yang telah aku katakan saat aku mabuk?

"Kau tidak tahu betapa noona sangat mencintaimu, hyung! Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia sampai ke titik ini karena keluarga kita. Keluarganya yang kau anggap sebagai benalu itu sebenarnya adalah keluarga yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa, hyung!"

Aku semakin bingung dengan kata-katanya. Memangnya apa yang tidak kuketahui?

"Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

Jongjin tersenyum sinis ke arahku. "Dia pergi karena dirimu, hyung. Itu pasti. Karena dia pernah berkata bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan keluarga kita jika bukan kau sendiri yang memintanya pergi dari hidupmu. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa melihatmu bersama wanita lain asalkan dia masih bisa di sampingmu. Apapun akan dia lakukan untukmu, hyung.. Dia akan menempuh jalan apapun demi kebahagiaanmu dan juga keluarga kita."

Aku terpaku mendengarnya. Aku betul-betul tidak menyangka ini semua.

"Jangan bercanda…"

"Bercanda? Bahkan kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai lelucon dalam hidupmu?" kata Jongjin begitu sinis. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah melihat matanya yang membengkak karena menangis semalaman. Kau juga tidak tahu seberapa sakit hatinya saat melihatmu bercumbu dengan wanita lain! Dan kau juga tidak tahu sekuat apa dia menahan perasaannya saat dia tahu satu kenyataan besar yang begitu pahit. Kenyataan yang membawanya sampai ke titik ini…"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa ada kenyataan yang tidak ku ketahui?" tanyaku tak sabar.

Jujur saat ini hatiku dilingkupi sebuah rasa penyesalan yang begitu besar. Dan aku merasa sesak.

Aku sesak karena Ryeowook meninggalkanku. Aku sakit karena ternyata istriku menghilang karena kesalahanku. Aku merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadari arti kehadirannya selama ini. Dan aku menyesal. Aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakannya.

Rasa ini lebih sakit dibandingkan rasa kesal yang selalu kurasakan saat melihatnya. Rasa kesal itu bahkan saat ini kuharapkan bisa menjadi obat untuk rasa sakitku.

"Menyesal, eoh?" sindiran itu membuatku mengangkat kepalaku.

Aku menatap Jongjin, mencoba meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Aku yakin kau akan jauh lebih menyesal setelah aku menceritakan semuanya, Kim Jongwoon!"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" tanyaku geram.

"Ryeowook noona… Perusahaan keluarganya ada di ujung tanduk karena eomma dan appa yang tidak rela mendengar berita kalau noona akan menikah dengan keluarga Lee. Orang tua kitalah yang membuat semua ini terjadi. Mereka juga yang memisahkan noona dengan kedua orang tuanya dengan sengaja membangun perusahaan di Australia. Kau sadar sekarang? Orang kau tuduh sebagai benalu adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah!"

Demi Tuhan!

Seluruh tulangku serasa lolos dari tubuhku.

Dadaku semakin sakit mendengar penjelasan dari Jongjin barusan.

"Mustahil.." lrihku tak percaya.

Hatiku bagai tercambuk kawat berduri sekarang. Rasa sesalku kian meradang.

Ya Tuhan.. Aku harus apa sekarang?

Kurasakan pipiku yang telah kering kembali basah.

"Ternyata kau juga bisa menangis, hyung!"

"Hajima, Jongjin-ah~" aku benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar semua nada sinis yang keluar dari mulut Jongjin. Mendengarnya membuat rasa sesalku bertambah berjuta-juta kali.

"Wae? Kukira kau manusia tak punya air mata, atau bahkan tak punya hati!"

"Geumanhae. Jebal…" aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku agar tak mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak punya perasaan, Kim Jongwoon!"

"Geuman!"

"Kau.. Pecundang!"

"GEURAE! AKU MEMANG PECUNDANG!" seruku tak tahan. "Pukul aku, Jongjin-ah! Lakukan apapun padaku sesukamu! Tapi kumohon… Aku mohon kembalikan Ryeowook padaku."

Runtuh sudah pertahananku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berkata begitu.

"Jebal, Jongjin-ah. Aku mohon. Aku mohon kembalikan istriku… Aku membutuhkannya. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya," mohonku.

Aku tidak peduli lagi seperti apa tampangku sekarang. Tapi aku yang jelas aku benar-benar merasa sakit saat ini.

"Pluk!" kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. Kutatap Jongjin. Tatapannya saat ini terasa hangat. "Istrimu adalah noonaku, hyung," ucapnya pelan.

"Kita akan mencarinya. Aku berjanji kita akan menemukannya," katanya lagi dengan nada menenangkan.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil berusaha mengontrol air mataku yang masih terus mengalir.

"Kau tampak jelek saat menangis, hyung. Aku baru sadar hal ini." Terdengar nada canda dari kalimatnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

'Ryeowook-ah.. Eodigayo? Mianhae. Jeongmal..'

Ooo

Author PoV

Yesung menatap amplop coklat yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tengah rumahnya. Namja itu tertegun, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Sudahlah, hyung~ Mau sampai kapan kau menatap surat itu?" terdengar suara Jongjin menyadarkan namja itu.

"Aku tidak akan menandatanganinya, Jongjin-ah! Tidak akan!" ujar Yesung tegas.

"Bahkan dulu kau yang menginginkan noona pergi.." celetuk Jongjin.

Yesung langsung terdiam. "Geurae.. Aku memang namja bodoh," timpal Yesung dengan lirih.

"Bagus kalau kau menyadarinya!" kata Jongjin jujur.

Yesung kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Menyesal tanpa ada usaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu pun percuma, hyung. Lebih baik kita cari keberadaan noona sebelum appa dan eomma tahu. Dari cara dia meletakkan surat ini di kotak pos, aku yakin noona tidak pergi jauh. Kira-kira ke mana dia?" ujar Jongjin beranalisa sendiri, sedangkan Yesung hanya terdiam dengan pertanyaan yang sama, 'di mana-istriku-berada?'.

"Apa dia bersama namja itu?" gumaman Jongjin membuat Yesung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap adikny itu.

"Namja yang mana?" tanya Yesung dengan nada yang terdengar aneh.

"Namja Cho itu. Apa kau tidak mengenalnya juga? Kau ini payah sekali hyung! Padahal Cho Kyuhyun itu kan anak pemilik universitas tempatmu belajar!"

Yesung mengernyit heran. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Percayalah, hyung.. Mengenal dunia bisnis tidak seseram yang kita bayangkan jika kita mengenal pebisnis yang hebat," jawab Jongjin dengan enteng.

Yesung menatap Jongjin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namja itu berpikir, 'bagaimana mungkin adiknya bisa menjawab pertanyaannya seperti itu?'

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau bertanya padanya tidak?" tanya Jongjin.

"Pada siapa?" Yesung balik bertanya.

"Aish! Hyung! Cobalah untuk fokus! Bagaimana bisa kita menemukan noona jika tidak fokus?" oceh Jongjin.

"Arraseo~"

Ooo

Jongjin PoV

Aku menatap namja yang duduk di hadapanku da Yesung hyung saat ini. Wajah stoicnya terlihat berpikir dengan keras.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di sebuah caffe bersama Kyuhyun hyung untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Ryeowook noona. Kupikir dia tahu, tapi ternyata aku salah.

Setelah aku menceritakan semua padanya, dia terlihat cemas dan gelisah.

"Apa kau betul-betul tidak tahu di mana istriku?" Yesung hyung kini angkat bicara. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat dingin.

"Aku berani bersumpah demi apa pun! Aku tidak tahu di mana Ryeowook berada saat ini. Dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, Kim Jongwoon!" sahut Kyuhyun hyung sama dinginnya.

Kutatap mereka secara bergantian.

Demi Tuhan! Apa yang kulihat ini? Mereka sedang melemparkan tatapan mematikan satu sama lain.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Yesung-ssi! Kau menatapku seperti akan membunuhku!" ujar Kyuhyun hyung tajam.

"Aku memang akan membunuhmu jika ternyata kau berbohong padaku!" balas Yesung.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku tidak tahu di mana dia!" kini ku dengar nada Kyuhyun hyung sedikit naik.

"Kotjimal!"

"Lalu kau sendiri? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau istrimu pergi karena ulahmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau yang tahu di mana istrimu? Ah~ Aku bahkan baru mendengar kau memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan 'istriku'?" dan sekarang suasana kurasakan bertambah sengit.

"Jaga bicaramu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Wae? Aku benar, kan?"

"Ya, ya, ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" potongku cepat saat kulihat keadaan semakin memburuk.

Kulihat mereka tidak saling menatap seperti tadi, namun mereka tampak menahan amarah mereka.

"Kalau kalian bertengkar seperti ini, bagaimana kita bisa menemukan Ryeowook noona, huh? Aku betul-betul tidak mengerti apa yang kalian lakukan! Aish, jinjja! Kalau kalian begini, lebih baik aku pergi mencari noona sendiri!" ucapku kesal lalu pergi keluar caffe meninggalkan mereka.

Aish! Mereka itu benar-benar membuatku pusing!

Jika aku berlama-lama bersama mereka, mungkin aku bisa gila!

Sekarang aku harus berpikir dengan tenang. Kira-kira di mana noona?

Aku menghela nafasku berat. Noona pasti pergi karena Yesung hyung. Namja itu benar-benar!

Pasti Yesung hyung mengatakan sesuatu sampai noona bisa pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi aku heran. Kenapa sekarang Yesung hyung malah mencarinya? Bukankah Yesung hyung menginginkan noona pergi?

Atau hyung mulai mencintai noona? Jika iya, ternyata hyungku betul-betul namja bodoh! Dia begitu payah! Menyadari dirinya sangat membutuhkan noona ketika noona pergi.

Sejujurnya aku kesal, tapi aku tidak tega melihat hyung menderita selama 2 hari ini. Sudah 2 hari ini Yesung hyung tidur di kamar noona sambil menggenggam cincin pernikahan noona yang dia jadikan sebagai liontin kalungnya. Dia juga selalu menyebut nama noona saat tidur. Dia bahkan hanya minum kopi tanpa makan apapun 2 hari ini.

Jika melihatnya sekilas, dia memang tidak terlihat seperti orang depresi. Namun jika menatap matanya lebih dalam, akan tampak bias kekalutan dalam dirinya.

Tapi ada sedikit rasa lega dalam hatiku saat tahu Yesung hyung mencintai noona, meskipun namja kepala besar itu belum pernah mengucapkannya. Ini artinya noona tidak akan pergi jauh, kan?

Noona… Sebenarnya kau ada di mana?

Ooo

Author PoV

Yesung terpaku saat memasuki rumahnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih tegang saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah. Ny. Kim terisak, sedangkan Tn. Kim terlihat menenangkan istrinya.

"Eomma? Appa? Ada apa?" tanya Jongjin yang baru saja masuk setelah memarkirkan mobilnya.

Kedua orang tua itu menatap Yesung dengan tajam. Tn. Kim berdiri dan menatap Yesung tajam.

Yesung semakin menegang melihat appanya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"Jelaskan padaku.. APA ARTINYA INI, KIM JONGWOON!"

SRAK!

Sebuah amplop coklat yang sejak tadi ada di atas meja itu kini tergeletak di lantai. Yesung menunduk.

"Katakan padaku! Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi?!" ucap Tn. Kim dengan nada yang terdengar murka.

"A-aku…" Yesung membeku. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sedangkan Jongjin hanya bisa terdiam menatap semuanya.

"Apa kau menyakitinya? Kau menyakiti istrimu?" sekarang Ny. Kim yang bertanya dengan lirih.

"Eomma, aku-"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU EOMMA!" bentak Ny. Kim.

Yesung semakin terdiam. Namja itu tak dapat berkata apa-apa dengan hatinya yang bertambah kalut sekarang. Seakan hatinya tertusuk paku berkarat saat mendengar eomma kandungnya berkata seperti itu.

"Jongjin! Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" kini Ny. Kim beralih pada putra bungsunya.

"Na…"

Jongjin bingung harus berkata apa saat ini. Otak cerdasnya bahkan tidak mampu berpikir dengan baik sejak tadi.

Tn. Kim menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Aku yang bersalah," Yesung akhirnya angkat bicara tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Namja itu terlampau malu untuk menatap keluarganya sendiri. Biar bagaimana pun juga, dia telah membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa, kan?

"Apa maksudmu?" terdengar suara berat Tn. Kim seakan menginterogasi.

"Jalmothaeseo.. Mianhae, eomma.. appa.. Aku telah menyakitinya," Yesung menatap ibunya sekarang. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Ny. Kim lalu berlutut di hadapan wanita paruh baya itu. Dan entah sejak kapan, namja itu telah mengeluarkan air matanya.

Ny. Kim membuang mukanya ke arah samping.

Yesung menggenggam kedua tangan eommanya. "Eomma, mianhae. Jebal. Pukul aku atau maki aku. Lakukan apapun padaku, asalkan jangan kau suruh aku berhenti memanggilmu eomma," mohonnya.

Ny. Kim masih tak bergeming.

"Eomma.. Aku yang salah. Aku yang membuatnya pergi tanpa tahu apa-apa. Aku memang suami yang bodoh. Aku tidak pernah bisa membahagiakan istriku. Aku namja bodoh. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Aku selalu berkata kasar padanya. Aku selalu menyebutnya benalu tanpa tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya," tutur Yesung sambil terisak.

Keluarga Kim itu terdiam. Tn. Kim terbelalak saat mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut anaknya. "Kau menyebutnya benalu?" ucap Tn. Kim tak percaya.

Yesung hanya terisak tanpa menjawab kata-kata ayahnya.

"Aku betul-betul kecewa padamu!" tandas sang appa.

"Aku akan menerimanya, appa. Bencilah aku sampai kapanpun jika itu bisa membuat kalian memaafkanku. Tapi kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku membutuhkan kalian agar aku bisa menemukan istriku. Jebal…"

SRET!

PLUK!

Ny. Kim mengelus kepala Yesung. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi lembut.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sang eomma. "Eomma.."

"Mianhae…" lirih Ny. Kim dengan nada pedih.

"Eomma.."

"Aku yang salah. Sejak awal eomma dan appa yang salah," ucap Ny. Kim lagi.

"Aniyo…" Yesung menggeleng cepat.

"Sekarang katakan. Apa kau mencintainya?" Ny. Kim kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Yesung.

Yesung menatap eommanya dalam. "Aku sakit eomma.. Aku sakit saat dia tak ada. Aku sesak saat tak mendengar suaranya. Aku sulit bernafas saat ini…"

Ny. Kim memeluk Yesung erat.

"Sembuhkan aku, eomma. Jebal.. Bantu aku untuk bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku mencintainya eomma, aku mencintainya," ucap Yesung sambil terisak.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajah namja yang paling muda di antara mereka yang sejak tadi hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Senyuman lega saat mendengar kata itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir sang kakak.

Ooo

Seorang yeoja manis terlihat tengah asik bermain bersama anak-anak kecil di sebuah panti asuhan yang sederhana.

Yeoja itu terus tersenyum.

"Wookie-ah!" sebuah panggilan lembut dari seorang wanita paruh baya terdengar.

Yeoja itu menoleh. "Eoh?"

"Wookie-ah.. Bisa bantu aku membeli ini?" ujar wanita itu sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi daftar belanjaan.

"Ini? Geurae.. Aku akan ke pasar," sahut Ryeowook.

"Geundae… Wajahmu pucat?" wanita itu menatap wajah Ryeowook lekat.

"Gwaenchana. Tadi aku hanya lupa memakai pelembab," kata Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ne, ahjumma!"

"Ne.. Hati-hati!"

Ryeowook pun bergegas pergi ke pasar untuk membeli keperluan yang tertulis di kertas yang digenggamnya.

Kaki kecilnya terus melangkah.

Tubuhnya memang terlihat lemah saat ini. Keringat telah membasahi wajahnya. Sesekali Ryeowook berhenti dan bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya untuk menormalkan penglihatannya yang semakin kabur sampai akhirnya…

BRUK!

Yeoja mungil itu jatuh ke atas trotoar dengan nafas yang tersengal.

Dan seketika itu juga orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya menghampirinya.

"Oppa… Yesung…oppa…" lirihnya sebelum betul-betul tak sadarkan diri.

_to be continue..

Dihabisin malam ini apa ga nih repost Love for Younya?

Aku tunggu ad yg review yaa..

Gomawo yg udah mampir.. #bow


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Title : Love for You

Genre : GS, Romance, and little bit Hurt

Rated : PG 17

Length : Chapter 10 of ?

Cast :

\- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

\- Kim Ryeo Wook

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Park Ji Yeon

\- Lee Donghae

\- Kim Jong Jin

\- The Other

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. o

Summary : Menatapmu.. Mendengar suaramu.. Memberikan cinta untukmu.. Merupakan suatu hal yang indah.. Meski pun aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan semua..

Previous~

Ryeowook pun bergegas pergi ke pasar untuk membeli keperluan yang tertulis di kertas yang digenggamnya.

Kaki kecilnya terus melangkah.

Tubuhnya memang terlihat lemah saat ini. Keringat telah membasahi wajahnya. Sesekali Ryeowook berhenti dan bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya untuk menormalkan penglihatannya yang semakin kabur sampai akhirnya…

BRUK!

Yeoja mungil itu jatuh ke atas trotoar dengan nafas yang tersengal.

Dan seketika itu juga orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya menghampirinya.

"Oppa… Yesung…oppa…" lirihnya sebelum betul-betul tak sadarkan diri.

Chapter 10.

Author PoV

PRAANG!

Gelas yang sejak tadi berada di tangan Yesung jatuh dan menjadi serpihan beling. Tangan namja itu bergetar hebat, tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan nafasnya tersengal.

"Hyung! Gwaenchana?" Jongjin menghampiri Yesung yang telah terduduk lemas di samping meja makan sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ryeowook-ah~" lirih namja itu.

"Ne?" Jongjin mengernyit, bingung.

"Jongjin-ah!" Yesung menggapai lengan Jongjin dan meremasnya kuat.

"Hyung, wae geurae? Jangan membuatku takut!"

"Wookie.. Dia.. Pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya," Yesung terlihat kalut. Pandangan namja itu tidak fokus. Air mata namja itu menetes.

Jongjin tertegun mendengar ucapan Yesung. "A-aniyo~ Gwaenchanayo, hyung. Noona pasti baik-baik saja," hibur Jongjin, meskipun dapat terlihat raut gelisah dari wajahnya.

"Ani! Aku merasakannya!" sergah Yesung.

Jongjin menatap Yesung lekat. "Tenanglah, hyung!"

Yesung meremas bajunya erat. "Wookie-ah~" lirihnya.

Ooo

Ryeowook PoV

Perlahan pandanganku yang tadi gelap menjadi terang ketika aku mulai membuka mataku. Kuamati langit-langit tempatku berbaring saat ini. Kurasakan ada sesuatu di dahiku. Aku pun menggapainya.

Handuk kecil?

Apa aku demam?

Kamar ini tampak asing. Di mana aku sekarang?

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar ini.

Kamar dengan nuansa biru.

"Eoh? Kau sudah sadar?" sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Bukan karena suara ini muncul tiba-tiba, tapi karena suara ini tidak asing bagiku.

Aku pun menoleh, menatap namja yang kini berjalan ke arahku.

"Apa kau merasa pusing?" tanyanya lembut sambil duduk di sisi ranjang.

Aku menunduk. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dahiku. Aku pun mendongak, menatap namja di hadapanku lagi.

"Demammu sudah turun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa…"

"Um? Apa ada yang sakit?" dia menatapku khawatir.

"A-ani. Geundae.. Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum penuh arti. "Haruskah kau tahu, Wookie-ah?"

Aku terdiam.

"Apa kau kecewa karena yang membawamu bukan Yesung?" lirihnya, namun masih bisa kudengar.

"Nde?"

Dia menggapai tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Sangat erat kurasa.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi, Wookie-ah… Kau membuatku hampir gila karena mengkhawatirkanmu," ucapnya.

Aku terdiam.

"O-oppa… Aku…"

SRET!

"Oppa!" aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi. Jebal.."

DEG!

"Donghae oppa~"

Ooo

Author PoV

"Aku harus mencarinya ke mana lagi?" gumam Yesung frustasi.

Ini sudah menginjak hampir sebulan Ryeowook pergi.

Jongjin menatap hyungnya. Namja itu sendiri bingung harus ke mana lagi. Setiap hari mereka terus mencari ke semua tempat yang mungkin di datangi oleh Ryeowook.

"Jongjin-ah. Apa benar Donghae tidak tahu di mana Wookie?" tanya Yesung.

"Sudah berapa kali kau bertanya seperti itu, hyung? Jawabannya TIDAK!" jawab Jongjin tegas.

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan padamu. Tapi pada namja ikan itu!"

Yesung berdiri lalu beranjak menuju kamar istrinya.

BLAM!

Jongjin yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Akupun tidak percaya padanya, hyung… Namja itu tampak aneh. Mianhae, hyung. Tapi aku akan menyelidikinya sendirian. Karena aku takut kau akan semakin sakit jika memang saat ini noona sedang bersamanya," Jongjin bermonolog ria.

Namja itu mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo? Kyuhyun hyung, eodiga?"

Ooo

"Jadi kau menyurigai Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja.

"Jogeumsik," jawab Jongjin.

"Donghae memang menyukai kakak iparmu, tapi bukankah dia bilang dia tidak tahu?"

"Donghae-ssi… Dia tidak terlihat cemas sama sekali, hyung. Ini terlalu aneh untuk seseorang yang tahu orang yang dicintainya menghilang," tutur Jongjin.

"Kau benar juga. Dia tampak aneh. Belakangan ini dia selalu pulang cepat dan menghindariku," timpal Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tahu rumahnya, hyung?"

"Dia tinggal di apartemen. Aku pernah ke sana, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana kamarnya."

"Gwaenchana. Kita masih bisa bertanya pada resepsionisnya."

"Geurae. Kapan kita ke sana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Secepatnya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ah ya! Satu hal lagi. Tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari hyungku," kata Jongjin.

"Wae? Bukankah hyungmu sudah sekarat karena tidak juga menemukan istrinya?" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bicara begitu, hyung! Biar bagaimana pun dia tetap hyungku! Dan dia memang sekarat saat ini, maka dari itu jangan beri tahu sebelum kita membuktikan hal ini benar atau tidak," gerutu Jongjin.

"Arraseo~ Jangan berkata dengan nada begitu Kim Jongjin! Nada itu terdengar seperti kau ingin menyekik leherku sampai aku kehabisan nafas!" kata Kyuhyun seraya terkekeh.

"Ish! Kau betul-betul menyebalkan!" sewot Jongjin.

Ooo

Ryeowook duduk di depan kaca rias dan memandang pantulan wajahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Banyak hal yang sedang dipikirkannya. Salah satunya tentang perceraian.

Ini sudah satu bulan dan gadis itu belum juga mendapat kabar tentang perceraiannya.

"Apa kau tidak membuka kotak surat? Atau kau tidak peduli? Atau… Kau belum menandatanganinya?" gumam Ryeowook.

TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Ne?" sahut Ryeowook lirih.

CKLEK!

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya namja itu lembut seraya mendekati Ryeowook.

"Aku belum lapar," jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Donghae menghela nafas.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya Donghae lesu.

Ryeowook hanya diam.

"Apa aku tidak bisa memilikimu?"

"Oppa-"

"Apa benar-benar sudah tidak ada celah untukku?"

"Oppa, aku-"

"Tak bisakah kau melihatku? Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook menunduk.

Donghae memutar tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang masih duduk di kursinya dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah menyerah menghadapinya?"

Ryeowook mendongak menatap Donghae karena terkejut.

"Surat cerai itu… Kau yang mengajukan perceraian itu, kan? Bukankah itu artinya kau menyerah?" terlihat ketegasan di wajah Donghae.

Air mata Ryeowook menetes perlahan.

Donghae menggenggam jemari Ryeowook erat. "Aku akan membahagiakanmu, Wookie-ah… Aku berjanji. Jangan pergi dariku. Jebal. Beri aku kesempatan.."

"Nan mothae! Jeongmal mothae!" isak Ryeowook.

GREP!

"Tapi aku bisa!" tegas Donghae sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Oppa… Jebal. Jangan seperti ini. Jangan membuatku semakin sulit.. Aku tidak bisa…" ujar Ryeowook lemah.

Donghae tidak lagi menjawab. Namja itu hanya diam sambil terus mempererat pelukannya seakan tidak membiarkan Ryeowook pergi.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae, oppa.." ucap Ryeowook semakin terisak.

Ooo

Yesung tampak gusar dalam tidurnya. Matanya terpejam dengan erat.

"Wookie-ah~" lirihnya. Tubuhnya bergerak tidak teratur. Nafasnya memburu.

"Aniya~ Kajima!" racaunya lagi. Keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya. "Kajima… Mianhae, Wookie-ah… KAJIMA!" teriknya sambil membuka kedua matanya.

Namja itu terengah sambil menatap langit langit kamar. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam cincin yang dia pasang di kalungnya.

"Ryeowook-ah~ bogoshipda," lirihnya. Matanya yang terpejam kini mengeluarkan cairan kristal.

Namja itu terisak sekarang. Tanpa peduli ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ia menangis.

"Hyung?" Jongjin masuk ke kamar itu. Hal ini menjadi rutinitas barunya sejak sebulan ini.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Jongjin pelan sambil menatap Yesung yang masih menangis tanpa suara.

Yesung hanya diam sambil terisak. Namja itu memunggungi Jongjin.

"Keluarkan suaramu, hyung! Jika menangis seperti itu kau akan sakit!"

"Aku memang sudah sakit Jongjin-ah. Aku sakit," timpal Yesung pelan.

"Hyung~"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi aku takut. Bagaimana jika dia tidak memaafkanku nanti? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cukup katakan kau mencintainya, hyung! Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia menunggumu mengatakan itu sejak dulu," ujar Jongjin.

"Jika dia menungguku mengatakan hal itu, kenapa dia meninggalkanku sekarang?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau itu sudah pasti karenamu?" sahut Jongjin sedikit sewot.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengusirnya!" sergah Yesung sambil terduduk.

"Ryeowook babo~"

DEG!

"Mwoya~?" lirih Yesung. Sekelebat ingatan muncul dipikirannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari hidupku, eoh?"

"Ani!" Yesung menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hyung? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Jongjin cemas.

"Kau selalu membuatku kesal. Mengapa kau harus ada dalam hidupku?"

"ANDWAE?!" pekik Yesung membuat Jongjin terkejut.

"Hyung! Waeyo?" Jongjin menggenggam lengan Yesung dengan kencang.

"Ani! Kajima!" Yesung semakin terisak.

"HYUNG!" bentak Jongjin berusaha menyadarkan Yesung.

Yesung mendongak. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirnya, Jongjin-ah~"

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Aku mabuk saat itu. Aku bersumpah. Demi Tuhan, Jongjin-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirnya saat itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia mendengar ucapanku."

"Apa yang kau ucapkan, hyung? Jangan membuatku bingung!"

"Jongjin-ah!" Yesung menggapai kedua tangan Jongjin. "Kau harus berjanji padaku. Bantu aku menemukannya, eoh? Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Jebal…"

Jongjin menatap Yesung iba lalu mengangguk. "Kita akan menemukannya, hyung. Aku janji!" kata Jongjin tegas.

Ooo

Flashback On_

Seorang gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun tampak sedang asik berjalan dengan kaki kecilnya.

Anak itu melangkah sambil bersenandung ringan.

"Eoh?" gadis itu berhenti saat melihat seorang namja imut sedang berdiri di bawah pohon rindang di sebuah tam kecil yang berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Namja itu terlihat sedang memandangi sesuatu di pohon itu. Merasa penasaran, bocah perempuan itu pun menghampirinya.

"Annyeong haseyo!" sapa yeoja kecil itu membuat namja kecil di sampingnya terlonjak kaget.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya namja itu bingung.

"Joneun Kim Ryeowook imnida," jawab yeoja kecil itu sambil membungkuk dalam.

Namja itu menatapnya bingung.

"Oppa. Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Namja kecil itu mendongak.

MEONG!

"EOH?! Anak kucing?!" pekik Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?"

"Justru aku sedang berpikir bagaimana cara menurunkannya!" sahut bocah laki-laki itu sewot.

"Ck! Bukankah hanya dengan memanjat?!"

"Hanya apanya?! Kau tidak lihat tempatnya tinggi sekali?!"

Ryeowook mendengus sebal. "Payah!"

"Mwo?!"

Ryeowook segera bersiap-siap untuk memanjat.

"Ya! Kau mau apa?!" tanya namja kecil itu saat melihat Ryeowook mengambil ancang-ancang untuk naik.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti yeoja kecil yang ingin berenang?!" sahut Ryeowook sedikit kesal.

HUP!

Yeoja mungil itu terus memanjat hingga dia mendapatkan anak kucing berbulu putih bersih itu. Lalu dengan hati-hati dia pun turun dari pohon.

Namja cilik yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikannya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Igeu!" Ryeowook menyerahkan anak kucing itu pada namja yang masih menatapnya lekat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap namja kecil tersebut seraya mengambil anak kucing itu.

"Jika kau ingin menolong, jangan dengan banyak perhitungan. Kalau terlalu banyak berpikir, bisa-bisa anak kucing itu akan mati lebih dulu di atas sana!" celoteh Ryeowook.

Namja kecil itu terlihat berpikir sambil mengelus anak kucing yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku pergi dulu!" kata Ryeowook saat merasa dirinya tak diperhatikan.

"Chamkan!" seru namja kecil itu.

Ryeowook yang baru maju 2 langkah menoleh. "Wae?"

"Um… Apa kau suka es krim?" tanya namja kecil itu membuat Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

-ooo-

"Gomawoyo, oppa!" Ryeowook menjilat ice creamnya.

Namja kecil yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah, matta! Aku ada les piano!" Ryeowook menepuk dahinya.

"Piano?"

"Ne.. Setiap hari selasa dan jumat aku ada jadwal les piano. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk es krimnya…" kata Ryeowook sambil bersiap mengambil langkah.

"Kim Jongwoon imnida!" Ryeowook terdiam lalu menatap namja kecil itu bingung.

"Namaku.. Kim Jongwoon. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung," ucap bocah itu lagi.

"Yesung oppa? Geureom.. Oppa bisa memanggilku Wookie," sahut Ryeowook ramah.

"Apa besok kita bisa bertemu lagi? Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan adikku."

"Kau punya adik?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne.. Namdongsaeng."

"Geuraeyo? Kalau begitu kita bisa bertemu lagi besok di tempat tadi.."

"Jinjjayo?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong, Yesung oppa!"

Ryeowook berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang masih setia menatapnya sampai yeoja kecil itu betul-betul menghilang dari pandangannya.

-ooo-

Ryeowook terlihat sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar tempatnya bertemu dengan Yesung kemarin. Yeoja kecil itu memainkan rumput yang ada di sekelilingnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Wookie!" panggil seseorang.

Ryeowook mendongak. Tampak Yesung sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oppa. Kau sudah datang?" sambut Ryeowook sambil berdiri.

Yesung mengangguk. "Ah! Ini adikku," Yesung sedikit bergeser. Dan sekarang tampak seorang namja imut yang sejak tadi tertutupi tubuh Yesung.

"Eoh?! Jongjin-ah!" seru Ryeowook sambil menghampiri namja imut itu.

"Noona?"

"Kalian.. Sudah saling kenal?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Geureom~ Kami teman satu kelas," jawab Jongjin.

"Geurae! Jongjin juga sering main ke rumahku bersama ahjumma dan ahjussi!" kata Ryeowook dengan semangat.

Yesung semakin bingung.

"Eomma dan appa adalah teman orang tua Wookie," timpal Jongjin.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?" tanya Yesung pada Jongjin.

"Aku selalu menceritakannya!" tukas Jongjin.

-ooo-

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Tak terasa kini Ryeowook telah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang manis. Dan perasaannya dengan Yesung pun berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Apalagi kedua keluarga itu memiliki hubungan yang baik satu sama lain.

Dan saat ini, mereka sedang piknik bersama.

"Noona! Kudengar kau baru saja mendapat pengakuan cinta dari ketua OSIS di sekolahmu?" tanya Jongjin penasaran.

"Nde? Dari mana kau tahu?" Ryeowook balik bertanya dengan bingung.

Jongjin tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku memiliki banyak mata-mata…"

"Ish!"

"Apa kau menerimanya? Kudengar dia sangat tampan dan pintar, kan?"

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Yesung sambil mengambil tempat di samping Ryeowook.

"Hyung! Kurasa sebentar lagi noona akan jarang bermain dengan kita," celetuk Jongjin.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung.

"Jongjin-ah!" protes Ryeowook.

"Dia baru saja mendapat pengakuan cinta dari ketua OSIS!"

Yesung terdiam tiba-tiba. "Apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Yesung. Terdengar nada aneh dari kalimatnya.

"A-ah… Itu… Aku-"

SRET!

Yesung berdiri tiba-tiba. Ryeowook menatapnya bingung.

"Selamat!" ucap Yesung agak ketus lalu pergi.

"Eh?" Ryeowook semakin bingung.

"Um? Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Jongjin bingung, sedetik kemudian namja itu kembali menatap Ryeowook. "Jadi apa kau menerimanya?"

"Aniyo!" jawab Ryeowook cepat.

"Jinjja?" selidik Jongjin.

"Geureom~"

-ooo-

"Wookie-ah.. Kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra dari keluarga Lee. Dia namja yang baik dan tampan," ucapan Tn. Kim barusan terdengar bagaikan petir di siang hari bagi Ryeowook.

Usia gadis itu menginjak 15 tahun sekarang.

"M-mwo?"

"Ne… Putranya sangat sopan dan pintar," timpal sang eomma.

"Geundae…"

"Wae? Apa kau tidak setuju?"

DEG!

Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang saat mendengar pertanyaan sang appa.

"Aku…" Ryeowook berpikir keras. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya, tapi sampai saat ini yang namja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya Yesung.

"Gwaenchana… Aku terima," putus Ryeowook dengan nada lirih.

-ooo-

Jongjin menatap Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Wae?" tanya Jongjin.

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa noona menerima perjodohan itu?"

"Geunyang… Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuaku," jawab Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau tidak mencintainya kan? Bahkan kau belum bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menolak dan membuat orang tuaku meminta maaf karena membatalkan perjodohan?"

Jongjin terdiam. "Tapi kau mencintai hyungku…"

Ryeowook terbelalak. Yeoja itu menatap Jongjin. "Neo eotteokhae?"

"Aku tahu…" lirih Jongjin.

Air mata Ryeowook menetes. Sedetik kemudian tangisan Ryeowook pun pecah.

-ooo-

"Aku tidak mau!" terdengar suara keras dari dalam ruangan pribadi itu.

"Yesung-ah! Kau harus mau! Kalau kau tidak mau, jangan lagi panggil aku eomma!" sergah Ny. Kim tegas.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis kini terpaku di depan pintu ruangan mereka.

Kim Ryeowook. Gadis itu datang untuk membawakan makanan untuk keluarga Yesung atas permintaan calon ibu mertuanya.

Ibu mertua?

Ya.. Keluarga Lee telah memutuskan perjodohan secara tiba-tiba sebulan yang lalu sebelum mereka bertemu, dan baru seminggu yang lalu gadis itu mendapat kabar perjodohan lain yang datang dari keluarga Kim. Yeoja manis itu terlihat bahagia saat mendengarnya, namun setelah mendengar hal ini hatinya terasa sakit.

Yeoja itu melangkah menjauhi ruangan tempatnya berdiri.

Dia terus melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa putih.

"Wookie-ah? Kau sudah datang?" sapa Ny. Kim yang baru saja turun.

Ryeowook berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit. Pandangannya beradu dengan Yesung yang berdiri di samping Ny. Kim.

Yeoja itu mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun Yesung membuang pandangannya dan pergi menjauh.

Flashback Off_

Yesung terduduk di bawah pohon besar nan rindang.

Pohon tempat dia dan istrinya pertama kali bertemu.

Namja itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba untuk berpikir dengan jernih.

"Apa kabarmu, Wookie-ah?" gumamnya.

"Hyung!" Jongjin yang baru datang langsung menghampiri Yesung.

Yesung membuka matanya.

"Eomma meminta kita ke rumah hari ini," kata Jongjin.

Yesung berdiri. "Kajja!" ujarnya sambil melangkah.

Jongjin terdiam di tempatnya sambil memandangi punggung Yesung. "Bahkan punggungmu terlihat rapuh, hyung…" lirihnya.

Sedetik kemudian Jongjin menyusul langkah hyungnya yang kini sedang mengambil posisi di dalam mobilnya.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit, hyung…" kata Jongjin seraya menutup pintu mobil.

Tak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari Yesung. Namja itu menatap pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela mobil.

Jongjin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai mengendarainya.

"Eomma menyuruh kita untuk menginap malam ini. Besok dia ingin ikut mencari noona ke kantor polisi," ujar Jongjin sambil terus fokus.

"Hum…" sahut Yesung pelan.

Jongjin memilih untuk tidak lagi berbicara. Namja itu memutuskan untuk diam sambil terus fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"JONGJIN, STOP!" pekik Yesung tiba-tiba.

Terdengar suara decitan karena mobil yang direm dengan mendadak.

"Ya, hyung! Jangan mengejutkanku saat aku sedang mengendarai! Itu berbahaya sekali!" cerocos Jongjin sambil menetralkan degup jantungnya. "Ya! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jongjin saat melihat Yesung melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Jongjin Yesung bergegas keluar dan berlari dan menyeberang.

Jongjin pun ikut keluar dari mobilnya. "Hyung!" panggilnya.

Yesung terus melangkah cepat dan…

GREP!

Yesung memeluk seseorang. "Chajatta!" ucap Yesung.

to be continue..

Annyeong.. hoho..

Terima kasih untuk yg sudah review di chapter awal, sushimakipark (readers dari account Rena yg lama, terima kalih sudah bertahan) dan juga aleina8, selamat datang.. Kalian warbiasa.. hehe..

Meskipun tidak ad yg review di chapter sebelumnya Rena tetap melanjutkan repostnya.. Tak apaa.. karena Rena merasa ini wadah untuk rena membagikan karya Rena.

Punya readers aja Rena udah seneng ko.. tapi pasti Rena lebih seneng lagi kalo readers bersedia buat menulis juga tentang karya Rena di kolom review.. hehe..

Terima kasih untuk yg sudah mampir.. Rena tetap menunggu review tanpa bash dari kalian..

#bow


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Title : Love for You

Genre : GS, Romance, and little bit Hurt

Rated : PG 17

Length : Chapter 11 of ?

Cast :

\- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

\- Kim Ryeo Wook

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Park Ji Yeon

\- Lee Donghae

\- Kim Jong Jin

\- The Other

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. o

Summary : Menatapmu.. Mendengar suaramu.. Memberikan cinta untukmu.. Merupakan suatu hal yang indah.. Meski pun aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan semua..

Previous~

"JONGJIN, STOP!" pekik Yesung tiba-tiba.

Terdengar suara decitan karena mobil yang direm dengan mendadak.

"Ya, hyung! Jangan mengejutkanku saat aku sedang mengendarai! Itu berbahaya sekali!" cerocos Jongjin sambil menetralkan degup jantungnya. "Ya! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jongjin saat melihat Yesung melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Jongjin Yesung bergegas keluar dan berlari dan menyeberang.

Jongjin pun ikut keluar dari mobilnya. "Hyung!" panggilnya.

Yesung terus melangkah cepat dan…

GREP!

Yesung memeluk seseorang. "Chajatta!" ucap Yesung.

Chapter 11

Ryeowook PoV

CKLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Aku menoleh.

Tampak Donghae oppa tersenyum padaku. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Donghae oppa memang namja yang baik. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima cintanya.

"Cuaca di luar bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi?" tanya Donghae oppa saat sampai di hadapanku.

"Eodie?" sahutku.

"Taman bermain? Eotthae?" tawarnya dengan wajah berbinar.

Aku tersenyum. "Geurae. Kita pergi."

Tidak. Aku bukannya mulai membuka hatiku untuknya, tapi berjalan-jalan sejenak kurasa lumayan juga untuk menyegarkan otakku yang sudah terlalu penat. Lagipula aku tidak enak dengan Donghae oppa.

"Jinjja?! Kalau begitu, kau bersiaplah! Aku tunggu, eoh?" katanya riang.

Aku menghela nafas setelah Donghae oppa menutup pintu kamar.

Dia tampak senang sekali.

Ooo

"Aku ingin ke toko itu sebentar. Kau tunggulah di mobil, ne?" pesan Donghae oppa setelah menghentikan laju mobilnya di sisi jalan.

Aku mengangguk setelah melihat sebuah toko di seberang.

Sepeninggal Donghae oppa, aku merasa sedikit bosan. Kuperhatikan jalanan di sampingku. Jalan ini terasa tidak asing bagiku. Aku pun keluar dari mobil.

Benar juga. Ini jalan menuju taman kecil tempat aku dan Yesung oppa pertama kali bertemu. Aku ingat saat itu. Kutatap jalanan sekitarku. Dan pikiranku kembali melayang pada kenangan masa kecilku bersama Yesung oppa.

Ternyata di manapun aku berada, pikiranku sulit untuk lepas darinya.

"Bogoshippo…" ucapku lirih sambil memejamkan mataku.

Seandainya kau di sini…

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa menghangat dari arah punggungku.

"Chajatta!"

DEG!

Suara ini…

Ani! Mustahil!

Aku berkhayal terlalu tinggi.

Kupejamkan kembali kedua mataku erat.

"Ani… Ini mustahil… Sadarlah, Kim Ryeowook! Ini bukan suara Yesung oppa!" gumamku.

"Kim Ryeowook…"

"Ani.. Pasti-"

Author PoV

Ryeowook semakin memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat merasa tubuhnya diputar untuk berbalik oleh seseorang.

CHU~

Ryeowook refleks membuka kedua matanya saat merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyapa bibir mungilnya.

Mata bulatnya kini dapat memandang wajah namja yang kini sedang menciumnya dengan lembut. Perlahan mata itu kembali menutup untuk menikmati ciuman itu.

"Ryeowook-ah…" panggil namja itu pelan.

Ryeowook tidak lekas membuka matanya. Yeoja mungil itu takut membuka mata. Ia takut jika apa yang dia rasakan saat ini hanya khayalannya.

"Wookie-ah. Buka matamu…" ucap namja itu lagi.

Ryeowook malah menunduk dan menggeleng lemah.

"Buka matamu dan tatap aku sekarang. Jebal…" mohon namja itu.

Gadis itu pun membuka matanya dan mendongak untuk menatap namja yang kini sedang manatapnya dengan tatapan rindu.

Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi namja itu. Air matanya menetes. "Benar kau Yesung oppa?"

Namja tersebut mengangguk seraya menggenggam tangan mungil yang ada di pipinya.

"Apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi?" tanya Ryeowook lagi dengan lirih.

Namja itu menggeleng pelan. "Ani… Ini aku… Ini benar-benar aku," jawab namja itu lembut.

"Oppa… Yesung oppa…"

"Wookie-ah," Yesung kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

"Bogoshippo… Jeongmal bogoshippo…" isak Ryeowook.

"Nado… Nado, Wookie-ah.."

TIIN!

BRAK!

Suara bising itu mengalihkan pandangan kedua sejoli yang tengah melepas rindu itu.

Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Terlihat seseorang terkapar di tengah jalan raya saat ini. Satu per satu orang mulai mengelilingi namja yang telah bersimbah darah itu. Ryeowook menatap lekat namja itu, dan..

"OPPA!" pekik Ryeowook sambil berlari melewati kerumunan yang semakin banyak mengelilingi sang korban.

"Wookie-ah!" Yesung menyusul Ryeowook.

Gadis itu menggapai kepala Donghae yang telah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Oppa! Ireona! Buka matamu!" isak Ryeowook.

Yesung hanya berdiri mematung melihat adegan di depan mata mereka.

"Hyung!" Jongjin yang baru saja tiba ikut terpaku melihatnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian namja itu mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelpon rumah sakit.

"Oppa…" Ryeowook terisak sambil merengkuh tubuh lemas Donghae.

"Wook…" Donghae membuka matanya perlahan.

"O-oppa! Oppa, bertahanlah, eoh?" ucap Ryeowook.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai pipi Ryeowook. "Kau… Harus… Bahagia, eoh? Uljima.. Jangan menangis… lagi," ucap Donghae terbata.

"Oppa…"

"Sa…rang…hae…"

PLUK!

Tubuh itu pun terkulai dengan begitu lemahnya.

"Oppa! Ya~ Buka matamu…" Ryeowook mengguncang tubuh lemah itu. "Oppa, ireona!" kata Ryeowook dengan kencang. "OPPA!"

Ooo

"Perjodohan ini batal!"

"Wae?! Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji akan menjodohkanku dengannya?"

"Apa lagi yang bisa kita harapkan dari keluarga itu?! Mereka bangkrut!"

"Itukah alasannya?! Aku ingin menikah dengannya! Aku mencintainya!"

"LEE DONGHAE!"

BIP.. BIP..

Mesin pendeteksi jantung itu akhirnya kembali berbunyi setelah sempat mengeluarkan garis lurus.

Dokter dan para perawat yang berada di sana pun menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah… Pasang alat bantu pernafasan. Aku akan bicara pada kerabatnya," ujar dokter bermarga Shin itu.

"Ne!" sahut para perawat.

Dokter paruh baya itu pun keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Eottheokhae?" baru saja keluar dari pintu, dokter tersebut langsung dikerubungi oleh 3 orang yang terlihat cemas.

"Masa kritisnya belum bisa dipastikan telah usai. Tapi kondisi jantungnya setelah operasi berangsur normal. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dan saat ini pasien akan kami tempatkan di ruang ICU," terang dokter Shin.

Ketiga orang tersebut menghela nafas lega.

"Geundae… Kalian harus mengabari keluarganya, ne?"

"Ah, ne…" sahut Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Jika ada perlu sesuatu, saya ada di ruangan saya," pamit dokter itu.

"Ne!"

"Syukurlah.." gumam Ryeowook lega.

"Kim Ryeowook! Aku harus bicara denganmu!" tiba-tiba Yesung yang sedari tadi diam mengeluarkan suara.

Ryeowook langsung menunduk takut. "Mwo?"

"Gaeurae! Kalian bicaralah dulu. Biar aku yang menjaga di sini. Lagi pula sebentar lagi Kyuhyun hyung datang," ujar Jongjin menengahi.

"Jongjin-ah…" ucap Ryeowook. Mata gadis itu memancarkan ketakutan.

Jongjin mendekat pada Ryeowook. "Kau tidak perlu takut, noona. Aku yakin kau bisa menjelaskan ini semua. Dan dia juga akan menyampaikan sesuatu. Percayalah padaku," bisik Jongjin.

"Hem!" Yesung mengeluarkan dehamannya dengan kencang. "Kajja!" ajaknya.

Ryeowook menatap punggung Yesung yang telah melangkah lebih dulu sebelum menyusul namja itu.

Ooo

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang masih tetap menunduk semenjak mereka sampai di caffe rumah sakit 10 menit yang lalu.

"Sampai kapan kau tidak mau memandangku, Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook malah semakin menunduk.

"Ya! Apa wajahku sebegitu jeleknya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah.

Yesung menghela nafas pelan. "Apa kau tidak suka bertemu denganku?" ucap Yesung lirih.

Ryeowook tertegun saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Yesung barusan.

Yeoja itu pun mendongak. Manik matanya menatap Yesung yang kini menunduk.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku hingga menatapku pun kau tak mau? Kau pasti membenciku…" lirih Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook menatapnya lekat. Guratan sedih di wajah Yesung membuat hatinya ngilu. Dan rasa itu jauh lebih ngilu dibanding saat yeoja itu melihat Yesung tertawa dengan yeoja lain.

Ryeowook pun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Yesung yang masih tertunduk.

"Apa kau betul-betul tidak ingin melihatku lagi? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau mengampuniku?" gumam Yesung.

Ryeowook berlutut tepat di samping Yesung, lalu menggenggam tangan namja tampan itu.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. Ryeowook terkejut saat melihat air mata yang telah membasahi kedua mata Yesung.

"Oppa…"

"Mianhae… Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, Wookie-ah. Tapi kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jebal. Kembalilah…" mohon Yesung dalam isakannya lalu kembali menunduk.

"Uljima…" ucap Ryeowook, namun Yesung masih saja terisak. "Oppa…"

"Mianhae… Mianhae…" racau Yesung.

"Berhenti meminta maaf…"

"Mianhae… Mianhae… Mianhae… Mianhae…"

SRET!

Ryeowook berdiri dan memeluk kepala Yesung. "Hajima… Berhenti meminta maaf!" titah Ryeowook lembut seraya mengusap kepala Yesung.

Yesung berhenti berucap. Namja itu memejamkan matanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus dosaku?" tanya Yesung.

"Tersenyumlah. Cukup tersenyum padaku. Jangan mengeluarkan air mata di hadapanku," jawab Ryeowook dengan begitu sederhana.

"Mianhae, Wookie-ah…"

"Sudah kubilang berhentilah meminta maaf, atau oppa tidak akan melihatku lagi!"

GREP!

Yesung langsung memeluk pinggang Ryeowook. "Andwae! Kajima!"

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Arraseo… Aku tidak akan pergi," sahut Ryeowook lembut lalu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yesung yang juga ikut menatapnya. Yeoja imut itu menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipi bulat Yesung.

"Apa kau tidak membenciku?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Karena oppa yang menginginkannya," jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung PoV

Aku menatapnya lekat. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu pergi dari hidupku," ujarku.

"Bukankah saat mabuk orang akan berkata jujur?" katanya lagi sambil menatapku dengan raut wajah lucu.

Aku terkekeh. Ya.. Mungkin aku sudah gila. Baru saja aku menangis karenanya, dan sekarang aku tertawa karenanya juga.

"Kenapa oppa tertawa?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku kembali menatap wajahnya. "Apa kau langsung keluar saat aku mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutmu aku menginginkanmu pergi?" tanyaku.

"Geureom~ Saat itu oppa langsung tidur setelah mengatakannya. Apa oppa tidak ingat apa pun?" tanyanya lagi.

Ingat? Tentu aku mengingatnya. Aku mengingat semuanya. Dan aku ingat semua yang kuucapkan. Seandainya dia mendengar semuanya sampai aku betul-betul tertidur pulas…

Flashback On_

Aku merasa tubuhku melayang saat ini. Kepalaku berat, namun hatiku sangat kesal mengingat kejadian di kampus tadi.

"Ryeowook babo~" ucapku.

"Kenapa kau mau menikah dengankuuu? Apa kau tidak tahu aku membencimu?" kataku lagi. Saat ini aku benar-benar kesal.

"Kau selalu membuatku kesal. Mengapa kau harus ada dalam hidupku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari hidupku, eoh?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau lenyap dari pandanganku, huh? Jinjja!"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Entah mengapa yang terbayang adalah wajah Ryeowook. Senyumnya terlihat lembut dalam ingatanku.

Aku sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaanku. "Apa aku memang benar-benar cemburu?"

Ya.. Itu yang ditanyakan namja Cho itu padaku. "Cemburu?" gumamku.

"Geurae! Aku cemburu melihatmu begitu akrab dengan namja lain! Kau puas, Kim Ryeowook?!"

Hatiku terasa lega. Chakkan!

"Apa hakku cemburu?" aku berpikir sekali lagi. "Ish! Yesung-ah, baboyo?! Tentu saja wajar jika aku cemburu! Aku.. aku ini suaminya, kan? Aku juga.. sepertinya jatuh cinta pada istriku."

Ugh! Kepalaku terasa berat sekali!

Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang.

Flashback Off_

"Oppa! Kenapa kau malah melamun dan tersenyum seperti itu?!" aku tersadar mendengar tegurannya.

"Gwaenchana.. Aku hanya lega," kataku dengan makna ganda.

"Lega?"

"Aku lega bisa melihatmu lagi. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menebus dosaku. Mianhae, Wookie-ah. Mian, karena aku sudah sering membuatmu menangis. Mian karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Mian.. Karena aku bukan suami yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum selama ini," ucapku tulus.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berhenti meminta maaf?!" katanya dengan kesal. Jika kalian bisa melihat raut wajahnya saat ini, kupastikan kalian tidak akan percaya jika dia sedang kesal.

"Bukankah meminta maaf itu adalah hal yang harus dilakukan oleh seseorang yang berbuat salah?"

"Oppa merasa bersalah?"

Jinjja! Dia ini sedang menyindirku atau apa?

Aku berpindah ke kursi kosong di sebelahku agar dia bisa duduk di sampingku.

"Um?" dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku lapar," kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jika tidak kualihkan, bisa-bisa seisi café ini bisa tahu masalah kami.

"Nado. Menunggu operasi itu ternyata bisa membuat energi habis karena cemas," racaunya.

Ah, matta! Namja Lee itu!

Bagaimana Wookie bisa bersamanya? Apa dia kabur ke rumah namja itu?

Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin dia lebih memilih pergi ke rumah Donghae? Jika dia ingin mencari tempat, bukankah seharusnya dia datang ke tempat Kyuhyun?

Apa harus aku tanyakan?

"Oppa!"

"Ne?" sahutku.

"Aku tanya, kau mau pesan apa?"

Yesung babo! Jadi sedari tadi dia mengajakku bicara?

"Aku ingin memakan masakanmu.." kataku. Ya… Aku memang ingin memakan masakannya.

"Ne? Geundae… Kita kan sedang di rumah sakit…"

"Kita pulang sebentar, um?"

"Tapi Donghae oppa?"

Sabar Yesung-ah… Wajar saja dia mengkhawatirkan Donghae saat ini karena namja itu sedang sakit.

"Nanti kita kembali lagi, eotthae?"

"Tapi Donghae oppa belum sadar…" ucapnya lirih.

Baiklah. Mungkin aku harus mengalah, meskipun aku tidak rela.

"Yasudah-"

"Geurae! Setelah makan kita kembali lagi, eoh?" katanya tiba-tiba.

Aku tersenyum senang. "Ne… Kajja!" ajakku.

Ooo

Author PoV

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat ke ruangan tempat Donghae di rawat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas setelah memasuki ruangan bernuansa hijau putih itu.

"Dia sudah lebih baik dibanding tadi," jawab Jongjin seadanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.. Ah, kau bilang kau bersama Yesung-ssi dan Wookie? Kemana mereka?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan.

"Mereka sedang pulang sebentar. Ternyata benar, selama ini noona bersama Donghae-ssi," ujar Jongjin.

"Begitukah? Jika memang benar, pasti ada alasannya," komentar Kyuhyun seraya memandang tubuh Donghae yang terbaring lemah dengan sejumlah alat bantu pernafasan yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Ne… Dan mungkin saat ini mereka berdua sedang membahasnya," timpal Jongjin.

Ooo

Ryeowook terlihat asyik memotong sayuran yang akan dimasaknya. Sedangkan Yesung memperhatikannya dengan intens dari arah punggung yeoja mungil itu.

Yesung tersenyum melihat istrinya itu. Di lihat dari belakang pun Ryeowook tampak manis. Yeoja itu mengenakan apron berwana merah lembut. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang di sanggul asal hanya dengan penjepit sederhana berwarna merah.

Namun perlahan senyuman manis Yesung berkurang. Namja itu kembali merutuki dirinya yang baru tersadar seberapa penting arti yeoja imut itu dalam hidupnya.

"Oppa, tidak masalah kan kalau kumasakkan ikan tuna? Atau oppa lebih suka telur dadar gulung?" oceh Ryeowook tanpa melihat ke arah Yesung dan masih tetap fokus pada sayurnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, Yesung berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Donghae oppa ya?" gumam Ryeowook sangat pelan, namun tak luput dari pendengaran Yesung.

"Apa dia su-"

Ryeowook terhenti saat merasakan tubuhnya menghangat dan melihat kedua lengan suaminya kini telah melingkar dengan indah di perutnya yang masih dilapisi oleh apron.

"Oppa?"

"Geumanhae.." ucap Yesung lirih seraya membenamkan kepalanya dipundak mungil Ryeowook.

"N-ne?" sahut Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Jangan membicarakan namja lain saat kita sedang berdua," tandas Yesung.

"Tapi… Donghae oppa-"

"Hajima~ Cukup untuk membicarakan namja Lee itu untuk hari ini. Jebal. Aku lelah, Wookie-ah," ujar Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung. "Geundae… Apa hubungannya lelah dengan-"

Bibir mungil itu sontak terdiam saat menerima sebuah ciuman yang tiba-tiba diberikan oleh Yesung.

Yesung mengulum bibir itu lembut, sangat lembut hingga kedua pasang mata suami-istri itu perlahan menutup.

"Wookie-ah…" panggil Yesung saat ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"N-ne?" Ryeowook tertunduk malu.

Dengan lembut Yesung menuntun tubuh mungil dihadapannya untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Yesung menelisik wajah manis itu yang masih tertunduk malu.

"Kim Ryeowook. Tatap aku!" titah Yesung dengan nada yang amat lembut.

Ryeowook masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya yang merona. Yesung menarik halus dagu mungil Ryeowook agar yeoja itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Dan mau tak mau akhirnya Ryeowook menatap mata Yesung.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook kembali menunduk dan menggeleng pelan, "Ani…"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Aku malu…" jawab Ryeowook dengan polosnya, membuat Yesung terkekeh.

"Apa yang membuatmu malu? Kita bahkan suami istri..."

Ryeowook terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak diluar kendali ketika mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook lirih.

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa… Oppa melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa? Ah~ Maksudmu… Kenapa aku menciummu?" tanya Yesung saat tahu maksud pertanyaan istrinya.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Karena kau istriku. Apa aku salah mencium istriku sendiri?" jawab Yesung seraya mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang juga.

"Dan juga…" Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa.. Oppa tidak melihat surat cerai itu?" lanjutnya.

Yesung terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap mata Ryeowook dengan tatapan teduh. "Aku melihatnya," katanya.

"Lalu… Kenapa oppa tidak menandatanganinya?"

"Aku… Aku merobeknya!"

"Um? Jinjja? Tapi kenapa?"

Yesung bingung harus menjawab apa. Berkata kalau dirinya jatuh cinta pada istrinya itu?

Ayolah~ Yesung masih tidak bisa mengatakannya. Oke! Kita sebut saja namja tampan itu gengsi.

"Aku…" Yesung memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Wae?" Ryeowook menunggu ucapan Yesung sambil menelisik wajah tampan itu dengan ekspresi penasaran yang lucu.

"Na… Ya, Kim Ryeowook! Apa kau lebih suka bercerai dariku?!" tanpa sadar Yesung berteriak.

"A-ani… Bukan begitu… Geunyang…" Ryeowook kembali menundukkan wajahnya. "Oppa bilang oppa tidak mau melihatku di hidup oppa. Oppa juga selalu menyebutku benalu. Oppa-"

GREP!

Yesung memeluk tubuh kecil itu dengan erat dan posesif. "Hajima.. Jebal. Aku mohon jangan dilanjutkan lagi…"

Ryeowook hanya bisa diam. Mata yeoja itu telah berkaca-kaca.

"Apa pun yang pernah kuucapkan dulu.. Aku mohon jangan kau ungkit lagi. Aku mohon…" bisik yesung.

Ryeowook hanya diam. Bulir air mata yeoja itu mulai menetes.

"Apapun Ryeowook-ah… Apapun akan kulakukan agar kata-kataku sewaktu dulu bisa kuhapuskan. Anggap kata-kataku yang dulu pernah kuucapkan adalah kebohongan. Anggap saat itu aku berbohong padamu. Anggap saja-"

CHU~

Yesung mengerjap.

"Oppa… Terlalu banyak bicara…" kata Ryeowook lembut. Yeoja itu beralih memeluk Yesung dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja yang berstatus suaminya itu.

"Mianhae… Karena aku selalu menyusahkan oppa," ucap Ryeowook.

Yesung pun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, Wookie-ah… Berjanjilah padaku. Jangan lagi mengirim surat cerai padaku. Jangan lari dariku lagi. Saranghae…" ujar Yesung yang berakhir pada runtuhnya pertahanan dirinya untuk tidak mengucapkan kata sakral itu.

Ryeowook terpaku sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Nado saranghae, oppa… Gomawo," balas Ryeowook.

Ooo

Matahari pagi telah memancarkan sinarnya. Sang surya itu seakan tersenyum pada semua makhluk yang dilihatnya dari langit. Dan bias cahaya itu pun masuk ke celah sebuah kamar bernuansa ungu itu. Membuat salah satu dari dua orang yang tadinya tertidur pulas akhirnya membuka mata.

Yeoja yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook itu menggeliat pelan lalu melihat ke samping. Ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat namja di sampingnya masih tertidur pulas. Dan senyumnya semakin merekah saat ia merasakan tangan kanan namja itu melingkar di perutnya.

"Wajahnya saat tidur tidak pernah berubah," celoteh Ryeowook.

Lama diamatinya wajah tampan itu sampai ia mengingat sesuatu. "Donghae oppa!"

Ryeowook PoV

Eottheokhae?

Apa aku bangunkan saja? Tapi dia nyenyak sekali.

Aku menatap wajah Yesung oppa yang terlihat nyenyak.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri saja!"

Aku pun menggapai tangan Yesung oppa lalu mencoba mengangkatnya dengan pelan.

GREP!

Aku menghentikan gerakanku saat kurasakan Yesung oppa malah mempererat pelukannya dan mendekatkankan tubuhnya ke tubuhku.

OMO~

Jantungku semakin berdebar. Dan dapat kupastikan saat ini kedua pipiku pasti telah memerah sempurna.

"Kau mau ke mana?" suara Yesung oppa terdengar begitu jelas, karena saat ini wajahnya tepat di samping wajahku. Aku meliriknya sekilas. Dia masih memejamkan matanya.

"A-aku…" mati aku! Mengapa tiba-tiba lidahku kelu begini?

"Kkajima~" ucapnya.

Aku semakin gugup sekarang.

"Jangan pergi tanpa aku…" lirihnya lagi yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan di telingaku.

"Ne?"

"Kubilang jangan pergi tanpa aku~ Nanti kau kabur lagi…" ulangnya.

Ya Tuhan! Aku ingin tertawa saat mendengarnya berkata begitu.

"Aku tidak akan kabur oppa…" ujarku.

Yesung oppa semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Malah sekarang aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya menyapa permukaan telingaku. Dan ini membuatku geli.

"Kau bohong…" katanya terdengar manja.

Aku mengubah posisi tidurku hingga berhadapan dengannya yang masih memejamkan mata. Dia tampak lelah, seperti orang yang belum tidur sebulan.

Kuberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan tangan kiriku ke perutnya yang berbalut kaos abu-abu polos miliknya. Kurasakan tangannya kini mengusap punggungku dengan lembut.

"Oppa?" panggilku.

"Um?" sahutnya tanpa membuka mata.

"Donghae oppa… Um… Maksudku… Kita ke rumah sakit, kan hari ini?" aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya yang kupastikan saat ini sedang menatapku.

Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang saat ini.

"Kau ingin menjenguknya?" tanya Yesung oppa.

"Aku… Hanya merasa tidak enak padanya. Sewaktu aku sakit tempo hari dia yang menemukanku dan merawatku. Sungguh hanya itu," kataku jujur.

"Beri aku morning kiss dulu…"

DEG!

Apa aku salah dengar?

Pipiku semakin memanas sekarang.

"Ta..tapi.. Aku… Tidak usah… Aku tidak jadi. Oppa tidur lagi saja…"

Aish! Aku ini kenapa sih?

"Benar tidak jadi? Kau bilang tidak enak dengan Donghae…"

"Tidak apa-apa… Besok saja menjenguknya," elakku.

Aku bukannya tidak suka ciumannya, tapi aku malu.

"Kalau aku yang ingin menjenguknya?" celetuk Yesung oppa.

Aku refleks mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya.

CHU~

Ya Tuhan!

Aku harus apa sekarang? Lagi-lagi dia menciumku dengan tiba-tiba.

Bibirnya terasa lembut. Sangat lembut. Dan sekarang bisa kurasakan bibirnya mulai bergerak menyapu permukaan bibirku.

Baiklah.. Mungkin aku harus mengalah. Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan mencoba membalas lumatannya sebisaku. Kuakui aku memang payah dalam hal ini. Mungkin kalian juga tidak percaya jika kukatakan ciuman saat aku bertemu kembali dengan Yesung oppa kemarin adalah ciuman pertamaku.

_to be continue..


	12. Chapter 12 - end

Chapter 12

Title : Love for You

Genre : GS, Romance, and little bit Hurt

Rated : PG 17

Length : Chapter 12 of 12

Cast :

\- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

\- Kim Ryeo Wook

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Park Ji Yeon

\- Lee Donghae

\- Kim Jong Jin

\- The Other

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. o

Summary : Menatapmu.. Mendengar suaramu.. Memberikan cinta untukmu.. Merupakan suatu hal yang indah.. Meski pun aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan semua..

Previous~

Bibirnya terasa lembut. Sangat lembut. Dan sekarang bisa kurasakan bibirnya mulai bergerak menyapu permukaan bibirku.

Baiklah.. Mungkin aku harus mengalah. Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan mencoba membalas lumatannya sebisaku. Kuakui aku memang payah dalam hal ini. Mungkin kalian juga tidak percaya jika kukatakan ciuman saat aku bertemu kembali dengan Yesung oppa kemarin adalah ciuman pertamaku.

Chapter 12

Author PoV

Ryeowook menatap namja yang masih terbaring lemah di hadapannya kini di temani oleh seorang namja lagi yang tak lain adalah Yesung.

"Dia tampak sehat. Syukurlah dokter bilang tak ada luka parah di tubuhnya," ujar Jongjin.

"Ne, syukurlah. Kalau begitu kalian pulanglah dulu. Biar aku dan Ryeowook yang menjaga untuk malam ini," kata Yesung.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk memastikan.

"Gwaenchana. Oya, kapan orang tuanya akan datang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Um.. Mereka bilang ada masalah di sana. Jadi mungkin mereka baru akan datang dua hari lagi. Semoga saja dia cepat sadar," kata Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, hyung, noona. Besok pagi kami ke mari lagi," pamit Jongjin.

"Ne. Pulanglah. Ah, ya! Jangan lupa sampaikan pada eomma dan appa kalau Ryeowook baik-baik saja," pesan Yesung.

"Arasseo…" sahut Jongjin. "Kajja, hyung!" ajak Jongjin.

"Kajja! Ah.. Wookie-ah! Aku senang kau baik-baik saja," ucap Kyuhyun sebelum melewati pintu.

"Gomawo, oppa…" sahut Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup menyisakan Donghae, Ryeowook dan Yesung yang sedang menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan aneh.

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook bingung saat pendangannya bertemu dengan sang suami.

"Senyummu itu! Aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum dengan namja lain!" kata Yesung ketus.

Ryeowook tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Ya! Aku serius!" tukas Yesung kesal.

"Haha! Mian, oppa.. Kau terlalu serius. Apa aku harus memasang ekspresi datar saat sedang bicara dengan orang lain? Bukankah itu tidak baik?" ujar Ryeowook.

"Ish! Aku tidak bicara seperti itu!" tukas Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya bisa terkikik pelan.

"Berhenti menertawaiku atau kuhukum!"

Ryeowook terdiam dengan cepat mendengar ucapan Yesung. Gadis itu memilih menatap Donghae, namun tentu saja dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang.

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersamanya?" celetuk Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Nde?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama dengan Donghae?" ulang Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook tajam. "Apa kau pergi ke tempatnya saat kau pergi?"

"Ani! Untuk apa aku kabur ke rumahnya?! Bukankah statusku adalah seorang istri? Meskipun saat itu posisiku ingin menggugat cerai, tapi bukankah tidak baik bagi seorang gadis yang masih berstatus sebagai istri orang kabur ke tempat lelaki lain?" cerocos Ryeowook.

"Tapi kenapa kau bersamanya?" pertanyaan itu terlontar kembali. Yesung mencoba menyampaikannya dengan sabar.

"Dia menolongku. Saat kabur, aku pergi ke sebuah panti asuhan yang biasa kukunjungi. Donghae oppa tak sengaja menemukanku saat aku pingsan di jalan. Dia bilang waktu itu dia sedang mencariku," tutur Ryeowook.

Yesung mendengarkan cerita singkat Ryeowook dengan serius. "Jinjjayo?"

"Oppa tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada kecewa.

"Bukan begitu!" sangkal Yesung. "Aku hanya… Ya~ Mana ada namja yang rela melihat yeoja yang disayanginya pergi dengan namja lain.." lirih Yesung. Namja itu kini berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Apa oppa menyayangiku?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

"Geureom~ Aku sudah mengatakannya!" sahut Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Arraseo…" yeoja itu tersenyum.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang sedang tersipu sebentar, lalu menatap Donghae. "Dia tampan," ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yesung penuh arti, lalu ikut melihat Donghae. "Geurae… Dia tampan," timpal Ryeowook.

"Pantas saja dulu kau menerima perjodohan itu," tandas Yesung dengan nada aneh yang tertahan.

Ryeowook langsung memicingkan matanya ke arah Yesung. "Asal oppa tahu, aku baru melihat wajahnya saat dia pindah ke kampus kita," ujar Ryeowook tidak terima.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Yesung dengan kesan tidak percaya.

"Oppa tidak percaya?" sewot Ryeowook. "Saat kami dijodohkan, aku tidak pernah melihat foto dirinya. Aku tidak mau melihatnya. Alasanku menerima perjodohan saat itu… Aku tidak ingin membuat eomma dan appa malu. Mereka pasti akan meminta maaf jika aku menolak," cerita Ryeowook sambil tetap menatap Donghae.

"Lalu… Apa alasanmu menerima perjodohan denganku?" dengan spontan Yesung bertanya. Namja itu menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penasaran.

Jantung Ryeowook berdebar dengan kencang mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Itu.. Berbeda dengan Donghae oppa!" jawab Ryeowook dengan tegas bercampur gugup.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yesung kian memojokkan Ryeowook.

"Pokoknya berbeda dengan Donghae oppa!" kata Ryeowook dengan wajah yang memerah. "Oppa sendiri? Kenapa mau menikah denganku?!" Ryeowook balik menyerang.

Yesung menatapnya tajam. "Itu karena eomma mengancamku untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma jika aku menolak," jawab Yesung.

"Oh~" hanya itu ungkapan Ryeowook. Yeoja itu terlihat kecewa.

"Itu memang alasanku dulu, tapi sekarang berbeda…" kata Yesung seraya mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Um?" Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjap bingung.

Yesung tersenyum lembut. Lalu namja itu melepas kalung yang dipakainya dan memisahkan cincin yang menjadi liontin kalung tersebut.

Ryeowook hanya memperhatikan tingkah suaminya dengan bingung.

"Ini!" Yesung menyerahkan cincin tersebut kepada Ryeowook.

"Oppa… I-ini.."

Yesung menggenggam jemari Ryeowook. "Jangan pernah melepasnya lagi, dan jangan pernah pergi tanpa memakainya di jarimu, karena ini tanda bahwa kau sudah ada yang memiliki," ucap Yesung lembut sambil memakaikan cincin tersebut.

Ryeowook hanya terpaku. Yeoja itu tidak dapat mengungkapkan seberapa besar dirinya bahagia mendengar ucapan lembut namja di hadapannya. Mata yeoja itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Saranghae…" Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya itu dan mengecup bibir mungilnya sekilas, lalu memeluk yeoja itu.

"Nado.. Nado, oppa…" balas Ryeowook.

BIIP… BIIP…

SRET!

"Eoh? Donghae-ssi!" Yesung terbelalak saat melihat Donghae membuka mata. Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae.

"Donghae oppa!" pekik Ryeowook.

"Aku panggilkan dokter!" kata Yesung cepat lalu keluar ruangan.

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Donghae erat. "Oppa…"

Donghae masih terdiam. Matanya terus mengedar ke sekeliling dan mengerjap pelan.

"Wook.." ucapnya tertahan.

"Ne… ini aku. Syukurlah.."

Tak lama kemudian Yesung datang bersama seorang dokter dan perawat.

"Biar kuperiksa sebentar, ne?" dokter tersebut mendekat dan mengeluarkan stetoskopnya.

Yesung merangkul Ryeowook. Mereka hanya bisa memperhatikan kerja dokter.

"Bagus. Kondisinya membaik. Hasil laboraturium juga sudah keluar. Tidak ada luka serius. Tapi kami tetap akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjut untuk lebih memastikan," ujar sang dokter.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida," kata Yesung.

"Ne.. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," pamit dokter tersebut lalu keluar ruangan.

Ryeowook mendekati ranjang. "Oppa…" lirihnya sambil menggenggam jemari Donghae.

"Wookie-ah… Yesung?"

"Matta! Ini aku. Ya! Kau membuat semua orang panik, tahu tidak! Kau lihat? Istriku bahkan lebih memilih menggenggam tanganmu daripada merangkulku!" canda Yesung.

Donghae menatap Ryeowook yang sedang tersenyum. "Geurae? Sekarang.. Kau menyebutnya istriku.."

"Oppa…"

"Arra~ Syukurlah.. Akhirnya kau bisa tersenyum…" ucap Donghae tulus.

"Donghae-ssi…"

Donghae menatap Yesung. "Kau… Jika aku melihatmu membuatnya menangis, aku akan merebutnya darimu.. Arra?" ancam Donghae dengan nada lemah.

Yesung pun tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lari lagi! Kalau itu terjadi, mungkin aku bisa mati…"

"Kalau kau mati, justru aku akan lebih mudah memilikinya," canda Donghae.

"Ya~ Jadi kau mau membunuhku?"

"Kalau aku membunuhmu, dia yang akan mati…"

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar celotehan-celotehan yang keluar dari mulut kedua namja itu.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka secara paksa.

"HAE-AH!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Um? Nugu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ya, agashi! Kau tidak tahu ini rumah sakit? Kenapa kau berisik sekali?!" omel Yesung.

Yeoja tersebut tidak menghiraukan ucapan Yesung. Dia malah berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"YA!" yeoja tersebut menatap Donghae.

Donghae terbelalak saat melihat yeoja itu. "N-neo… Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku di sini? Dasar Lee Donghae bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa seperti ini?!" yeoja tersebut memukul dada Donghae pelan sambil terisak.

"Ya!" Yesung mencoba menggapai tangan yeoja itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila, eoh?"

"Hiks.."

"Eoh? Kau menangis?" Yesung semakin bingung. "Wookie-ah, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yesung.

"Ani!" jawab Ryeowook sambil menatap sesuatu dengan tatapan membidik.

Yesung mengikuti arah tatapan Ryeowook. Yesung refleks melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan yeoja yang tak dikenal itu.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

"Tidak sengaja…" ucap Yesung tanpa suara.

"Arraseo!" sahut Ryeowook seadanya.

Yeoja itu beralih memeluk Donghae sambil menangis.

"Ya~ Uljima… Aku tidak apa-apa…" ucap Donghae.

"Aku takut, Hae.."

"Nan gwaenchana~ Sudah, jangan menangis…"

"Babo!"

"Sepertinya mereka butuh privasi.." ujar Ryeowook.

"Geurae, kajja!" Yesung merangkul Ryeowook dan meninggalkan Donghae dengan yeoja itu.

"Ya~ lepaskan aku…" ujar Donghae pelan.

"Shireo!" yeoja itu malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Hyukie-ah.. Aku sesak~"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukie itu pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Apha?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. "Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa.."

Ooo

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamunya. Namja itu terlihat lelah setelah pulang dari rumah sakit dan menjaganya semalaman.

DRRT.. DRRT..

Baru saja memejamkan matanya sesaat, ponselnya begetar menandakan ada telpon masuk.

"Yobseyo?" sahut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terduduk tegak. "Jinjjayo? Hah~ Syukurlah… Bocah itu benar-benar…"

"Ne, aku akan ke rumah sakit nanti malam," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne.. Gomawo, Wookie-ah."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengambil langkah menuju kamarnya.

TING TONG!

Baru 3 langkah berjalan, terdengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Namja itu melihat layar di intercomnya, namun tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat.

Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun membuka pintu untuk melihat.

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap yeoja manis di hadapannya.

"Annyeong, tuan.. Bisa bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Namja itu hanya menatap yeoja tersebut tanpa berkedip.

"Apa anda tidak bisa mengedipkan mata, tuan? Mata anda bisa kering nanti!" celetuk yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun menarik yeoja manis tersebut ke dalam pelukan.

Yeoja itu tersenyum, "Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap yeoja manis itu sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah…" lirih Kyuhyun seraya mempererat dekapannya.

"Aigo~ Aku bisa kehabisan nafas kalau kau memelukku seperti ini," canda yeoja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu.

Namun perkataan yeoja tersebut tidak membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak berniat membawaku masuk? Atau kau lupa saat ini kita masih di depan pintu utama rumahmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Ooo

"Jadi.. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun memandang yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya menyelesaikan studyku lebih cepat. Itu saja…" jawab Sungmin santai.

"Jinjjayo?" Kyuhyun tak percaya mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Geureom~ Dosenku mengijinkanku untuk menyelesaikan kuliah lebih cepat beberapa bulan. Dia bahkan membantuku," jelas Sungmin.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Karena aku ini rajin. Tugasku selalu cepat selesai dan aku mengambil kredit mata kuliah lebih awal," jawab Sungmin sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan intens.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin saat menyadari dirinya ditatap oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau cantik."

BLUSH!

Wajah Sungmin merona. Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah sering menggodanya, tapi yeoja itu tetap tersipu. Mungkin ini karena sudah hampir 2 tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Ya..

Sungmin adalah tunangan Kyuhyun. Selama hampir 4 tahun ini yeoja itu melanjutkan study di Jepang.

Dan Sungmin memang berumur lebih tua 1 tahun dari namja penyuka game itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar? Pantas saja aku susah menghubungimu tadi. Ku kira kau sedang selingkuh," celetuk Kyuhyun asal.

PLETAK!

"Appo~" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Rasakan! Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu untuk kejutan. Kau malah menuduhku selingkuh! dasar bodoh!" omel Sungmin.

"Ck! Siapa tahu kau memang selingkuh…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu?" sewot Sungmin.

"Mwo?"

"Namja itu lebih tidak bisa menjaga hati daripada yeoja."

"Nde?! Ya! Jaman sekarang ini justru yeoja yang sering menduakan namjanya!" kata Kyuhyun sengit.

Sungmin mendelik tak suka.

"Neo-"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya.

Sungmin terbelalak. Yeoja itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Dapat dirasanya Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya saat namja itu merasa Sungmin tak membalas ciumannya.

"Rasa bibirmu masih sama," goda Kyuhyun. "Manis," Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Sungmin pelan.

"Jangan menggodaku!" Sungmin memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan lembut. "Aku senang…"

"Nado…" Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya perlahan dan menatap Sungmin.

"Ah, ya… Di mana keluargamu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eomma dan appa sedang ke Jeju. Minggu depan baru pulang, Ahra noona masih di kantor," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ah! Aku ingin bertemu dengan yeodongsaeng yang sering kau ceritakan di telpon itu. Melihat fotonya, aku jadi penasaran. Dia yeoja yang manis," cicit Sungmin.

"Dia sedang di rumah sakit…"

"Omo! Wae? Apa dia sedang sakit?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ani~ Donghae yang sakit. Dia kemarin kecelakaan…"

"Aigo~ Jinjja? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sungmin beruntun.

"Wookie baru saja menelponku. Dia bilang Donghae baru saja sadar."

"Hah~ Syukurlah…" Sungmin menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran sofa. "Saat pertama kali kau menceritakan Wookie padaku, aku kira kau menyukainya. Tapi semakin kau menceritakannya, semakin aku yakin kalau kau tak memiliki rasa yang seperti itu padanya," tutur Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya. "Jadi kau cemburu?"

"Ralat, Cho Kyuhyun. Lebih tepat jika kau bilang 'pernah cemburu'!" kata Sungmin tak terima.

"Arra~"

"Nadamu saat menceritakan yeoja itu terdengar berbeda," kata Sungmin lagi.

"Um? Memangnya nada bicaraku seperti apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Sungmin mengubah posisi duduknya. Sikunya bertumpu pada kedua pahanya dan menopang dagunya. "Berbeda dengan saat kau bicara denganku. Nada bicaramu terdengar senang, seperti kau menemukan sesuatu yang belum pernah kau rasakan. Memang nada sayang, tetapi sayang yang berbeda," jelas Sungmin menganalisa.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar celotehan tunangannya itu.

"Wae?"

"Kau terlalu sok tahu…"

"Ck! Aku ini tunanganmu! Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu!" tukas Sungmin.

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens.

"Ya! Apa maksud tatapanmu itu?" Sungmin bergidig ngeri melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan smirk khas namja itu.

"Kau tahu, kan aku merindukanmu?"

"Y-ya~" Sungmin semakin memundurkan tubuh mungilnya hingga yeoja itu betul-betul terpenjara dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun.

"Di sini hanya ada kita berdua," bisik Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

Dan…

Yeoja kelinci itu hanya bisa pasrah untuk semua yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Ooo

Ryeowook PoV

Aku menatap Yesung oppa yang sedang menyetir dengan serius.

"Oppa, sebenarnya kau akan membawaku ke mana?" tanyaku penasaran.

Aku bingung ke mana tujuannya membawaku sebenarnya. Sejak tadi dia tidak memberitahuku.

"Oppa~" rajukku.

"Aku tidak akan menculikmu, chagi~" katanya.

Ayolah~ Itu bukan jawaban.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu. Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu. Cantikmu akan hilang jika kau seperti itu," ujarnya.

Aku semakin mempoutkan bibirku. Aku hanya ingin tahu, dia mau membawaku ke mana.

"Haha! Oke.. Oke… Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam. Sudah jangan cemberut lagi…"

DEG!

Benarkah? Jadi dia mengajakku makan malam.

Pantas saja dia menyuruhku memakai dress yang dibelinya dan juga berdandan. Dia juga memakai stelan jas yang rapi.

"Wae? Kenapa kau malah tertunduk seperti itu?" pertanyaannya membuatku tersadar.

"Ani.. Aku.. hanya bahagia…" jawabku jujur.

"Wajahmu manis kalau sedang tersipu seperti itu," perkataannya yang terdengar seperti sedang menggodaku membuat jantungku semakin berdebar.

Selebihnya, aku hanya mendengar Yesung oppa terkekeh.

"Cha! Kita sampai!" seru Yesung oppa sambil memarkirkan mobilnya.

Aku melepaskan sabuk pengamanku dan menunggunya mematikan mesin mobil.

Aku baru saja hendak membuka pintu sendiri saat Yesung oppa menarik lenganku.

"Biar aku saja," ucapnya lembut.

Aku tersenyum dan menunggunya membukakan pintu untukku.

"Silahkan, princess," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku tersipu dan meraihnya, lalu aku pun turun dari mobil.

Dia menatapku setelah menutup pintu mobil. "Neomu Yeppo.."

Aku tertunduk malu.

Kurasakan tangannya menarik tanganku lembut. Aku mengangkat wajahku.

"Seperti itu. Angkat wajahmu supaya semua orang tahu kalau aku memiliki istri yang cantik sepertimu," ucapnya lembut.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, oppa…" sahutku.

"Kajja!" ajaknya seraya meletakkan tanganku melingkar di lengannya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Aku terkejut saat pintu ruangan terbuka.

Aku terpaku melihat seisi ruangan. Telah ada 5 orang di sana. Ada Jongjin, kedua mertuaku dan juga… Kedua orang tuaku sendiri.

"Chagi? Kenapa kau terdiam? Kau tidak mau memeluk kedua orang tuamu?" bisik Yesung oppa.

Aku menatap suamiku tak percaya. Yesung oppa tersenyum lembut.

Tak mau berlama-lama, aku menghampiri kedua orang tuaku dan memeluk mereka secara bergantian.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya eomma.

"Baik, eomma… Sangat baik!" jawabku.

"Wookie-ah.." panggil seseorang. Aku tahu ini suara mertuaku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari eomma dan berbalik menatap mertuaku.

"Wookie-ah.. Eomma-"

Kupeluk ibu mertuaku sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Gwaenchana, eomma.. Gwaenchana.." ucapku lirih. Aku tahu saat ini ia meneteskan air matanya.

Eomma melepaskan pelukannya. "Gomawo, Wookie-ah.. Terima kasih karena kau sudah kembali."

Aku tersenyum penuh arti.

"PERUTKU LAPARRRR…." seru Jongjin.

Kami pun tertawa pelan menanggapinya. Bocah itu memang selalu bisa mencairkan suasana.

Aku pun duduk bersebelahan dengan Yesung oppa. Begitu banyak makanan yang tersaji di hadapan kami.

Ini terasa begitu indah. Dan aku masih tidak percaya bahwa ini nyata. Suara tawa semua keluargaku terdengar seperti melodi indah yang mampu membuatku tersenyum tanpa henti.

Aku memperhatikan satu per satu wajah semua orang di sekelilingku hingga pandanganku terhenti pada Yesung oppa.

Cincin itu…

Entah sejak kapan ia memakainya. Aku sempat merutuki kebodohanku yang menyangka bahwa cincin itu telah dibuangnya.

Jongjin bilang, Yesung oppa tidak pernah meninggalkan cincin itu. Ya.. Meskipun terkadang dia melepasnya.

"Um? Wae?" tanya Yesung oppa saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mataku.

"Ani.. Hanya saja.. aku masih tidak percaya," jawabku pelan.

"Kau harus percaya," sahutnya.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum.

Yesung oppa meraih tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya erat.

Hangat.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan agar kau percaya bahwa semua ini nyata?" tanyanya begitu lembut.

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa sekarang.

Kulihat Yesung oppa tersenyum hangat padaku. "Saranghae…"

"Nado," balasku.

Tuhan..

Aku tahu ini adalah awal bagiku. Aku hanya berharap, ini bukanlah mimpi.

End

Yosh!!

Annyeong readers..

Love for You bagian pertama sudah aku repost sampai chapter akhir.. Naahhhh.. sekarang, adakah yg menginginkan Love for You special storynya? Di akun Rena yg sebelumnya memang baru berapa chapter sih, tapi bukan berarti selama ini Rena ga lanjutin loh..

Ayo ayoo.. Rena tunggu tanggapan di kolom review tanpa bash dari readers.. Dan mohon maaf jika terdapat typo yg amat parah..

Terima kasih sudah mampir meski tidak meninggalkan apapun.. #bow


End file.
